Back In Time
by Emma Winslow
Summary: Harry says the Taboo,Snatchers arrive,and the trio ends up in Malfoy Manor. Hermione steals a Time-Turner and uses it,only to find herself in the ancient kingdom of Camelot,still under King Uther's reign. Under the identity of a Princess, she finds help from a surprisingly young Merlin and court physician, Gaius. But then she falls in love with Arthur and things become complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: My first ever Armione fic! I just love that pairing, I honestly don't like Gwen. I'm sorry but I think they should have chosen a different girl for her part, nothing against the actress, but I always imagined Gwen to be really different from her. Anyway… I don't own either worlds. Thanks for reading. :)**

"Well, what are you waiting for? Snatch 'em!"

And I ran.

I ran as fast as a could, Snatchers chasing Harry, Ron, and I. We couldn't get caught, no, we'd gotten this far.. I threw a spell behind me and jumped down and ledge, dashing through the trees. Come on, come on... right behind us Ron got pulled down by a net spell.

I knew they were too close. I stopped where I was and flipped around. Harry was running right at me, I had no choice. I hit him with a Stinging Jinx in the face. He fell onto his back and I ran over and pulled off his glasses hurriedly, tucking them into my pocket.

"They're coming, don't tell them-" I jumped up as they surrounded us. I was breathing heavily and my heart was beating fast. This was it.

"Didn't think you'd get away that fast, did you?" the main Snatcher asked in amusement. He walked over to me and touched my face, picking up a strand of my hair.

"Don't touch her!" Ron roared. I heard a groan right after and I winced.

"What's your name, girly?" he asked curiously.

"Penelope Clearwater, Half-Blood," I stammered. The Snatcher turned away and knelt down next to Harry. I hoped he wouldn't be able to recognize him past the effects of the jinx.

"Who are you?" he asked Harry. Harry managed to reply, "Vernon.. Vernon Dudley."

"Check the list, you," the Snatcher said to another gang member.

"Alrigh', Scabior," the other replied pulling out papers. Scabior took his time walking over to Ron who was already bruising from being punched.

"How about you, ginger?" Scabior asked.

"Stan Shunpike."

"Like 'ell you are," Scabior sneered. The Snatcher holding Ron punched him again. I screamed.

"Barny Weasley," Ron spat.

Scabior looked at the other Snatchers. "Tie em' up."

And then we were thrown on the ground and tied up against other people. "I'm so sorry! It's my fault!" I whispered in a trembling voice.

"No, I said the name, I'm sorry," Harry told me in the darkness. Ron couldn't reach me but he said, "I gave it away too."

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, is that you?" a voice said from near us. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Dean?" I asked.

"Yeah! I can't believe... everyone's been wondering where you were. Look, they just can't find out who you are Harry, they're only looking to get gold!"

"Not a bad haul for one night," Scabior said nearby, "A mudblood, a runaway goblin, and these truants. You checked their names yet?"

"Yeah," the other Snatcher answered, "there ain't no Vernon Dudley on 'ere."

"Interesting. That's interesting."

I silently swore. We'd be figured out.. oh, Harry, I hope you don't get caught at least.. Scabior crouched down next to Harry.

"So you aren't wanted, then, Vernon? Or are you on that list under a different name? What house were you in at Hogwarts?" he inquired.

"Slytherin," Harry said automatically.

The other Snatcher nearby laughed. "Funny 'ow they all thinks we wants to 'ear that."

"It's in the dungeons." Harry told them clearly. "You enter through the wall. It's full of skulls and stuff and its under the lake, so the light's all green."

There was a short silence.

"Well, well, looks like we really have caught a little Slytherin." Scabior smirked. "Good for you, Vernon, 'cause there ain't a lot of Mudblood Slytherins. Who's your father?"

"He works at the Ministry," Harry lied. "Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes." I breathed a bit easier. Maybe we'd get out of this after all. Maybe, just maybe."

"You know what?" the Snatcher told Scabior. "I think there is a Dudley in there."

I sighed to myself. We were so close..

"Hey!" a third Snatcher called excitedly "Look at this. Scabior!"

I watched as he came closer. He had the sword! No!

"Ve-e-ery nice,"Scabior said appreciatively, taking it from his companion. "Oh, very nice indeed. Looks goblin-made, that. Where did you get something like this?"

"It's from my father," Harry lied. I clenched my teeth.

"'ang on a minute, Scabior! Look at this, in the Prophet!" the third said.

Scabior looked down at us, then grabbed the paper. He scanned it quickly, then glanced at us suspiciously.

"Hermione Granger," Scabior was saying, "the Mudblood who is known to be traveling with Harry Potter." I felt my heart hammering in my chest again. "You know what, little girly? This picture looks a hell of a lot like you."

"It isn't me!" I squeaked. Scabior smiled, then turned to his companions. "Pack 'em up, we're taking 'em to base at the Malfoy's."

And then they Disapparated with us in front of a large estate where wrought-iron gates were shut on the path. One of the Snatchers strode up to the gates and began to shake them.

"Let us in!"

And then he jumped away in fright as the iron unfurled into coils in the image of a frightening face that said clearly, "State your purpose."

"We got Potter!" the Snatcher yelled triumphantly. The gates opened and we were pushed inside, past the well-kept lawn, and into the large mansion.

It was very dark inside and I couldn't see, but then light washed over us. A cold female voice spoke out.

"What is this?"

"We're here to see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Scabior announced.

"Who are you?"

"You know me! Scabior!" the Snatcher replied in outrage.

She stepped closer and her long pale hair glistened in the light. Narcissa Malfoy.

"Bring them in," she said.

And we were pushed past a hallway, into a large drawing room. Two figures rose from chairs and I recognized them as Draco and Lucius Malfoy. Oh no, Draco would be able to tell it was Harry immediately. Draco looked pale as usual and thin. He looked tired too. I didn't say a thing.

"Well, boy?" Scabior asked impatiently.

Lucius didn't look too well himself either. He stepped over to Draco as they neared us.

"Is it him? Is it the boy, Draco?" Lucius pressed. Draco examined Harry nervously.

"I can't tell, it looks like he's been stung," Draco answered in a quiet voice. Narcissa glided forward and touched her son's shoulders. "Draco, dear, if this is him we'll be greatly rewarded by the Dark Lord-"

""Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope Mr. Malfoy?" Scabior sneered.

"Of course not," Lucius waved him away impatiently.

"And that looks like the Mudblood girl, yes, I remember her from Madam Malkin's!" Narcissa exclaimed excitedly.

"But then that's the Weasley boy, ain't it?" a Snatcher piped up.

"Yes, he could be," Draco stammered.

Suddenly the drawing room door behind Draco opened and a woman spoke. Her voice gave me chills and fear filled me.

"What is this? What's going on, Cissy?"

Bellatrix Lestrange walked slowly around the prisoners, stopping near me. She watched me carefully, a wicked glint in her eye. I tried to let out my breaths quietly.

"But surely this is the Mudblood girl? Granger?" she asked softly.

"Yes, yes, it's Granger!" cried Lucius, "And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter and his friends, caught at last!"

"Potter?" shrieked Bellatrix, and she backed away, the better to take in Harry.

"Are you sure? Well then, the Dark Lord must be informed at once!"

She dragged back her left sleeve and I knew what she was about to do. This was it, we were done for.

"I was about to call him!" Lucius said, and his hand actually closed upon Bellatrix's wrist, preventing her from touching the Mark. "I shall summon him, Bella. Potter has been brought to my house, and it is therefore upon my authority."

"Your authority!" she sneered, attempting to wrench her hand from his grasp. "You lost your authority when you lost your wand, Lucius! How dare you! Take your hands off me!"

"This is nothing to do with you, you did not capture the boy!"

"Begging your pardon, Mr. Malfoy," Greyback interjected, "but it's us that caught Potter, and it's us that'll be claiming the gold."

"Gold!" Bellatrix laughed, still attempting to throw off her brother-in-law, her free hand groping in her pocket for her wand. "Take your gold, filthy scavenger, what do I want with gold? I seek only the honor of this."

She stopped struggling, her dark eyes fixed upon something Harry could not see. Jubilant at her capitulation, Lucius threw her hand from him and ripped up his own sleeve.

"STOP!" Balletrix shrieked, "Do not touch it, we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!"

Lucius froze, his index finger hovering over his own Mark. Bellatrix strode away.

"What is that?" she said.

"Sword," an out-of-sight Snatcher grunted.

"Give it to me."

"It's not yours, missus, it's mine, I reckon I found it."

There was a bang and a flash of red light; I knew that the Snatcher had been Stunned. There was a roar of anger from his fellows: Scabior drew his wand.

"What d'you think you're playing at, woman?"

"Stupefy!" she screamed, "Stupefy!"

She was a skilled witch, scary really, and she had all the Snatchers down in minutes. She got Scabior in a kneeling position and she walked over menacingly. She leaned over him.

"Where did you find this sword?" she repeated, brandishing it in his face, "Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!"

"They had it!" Scabior groaned. Bellatrix flipped around, insane.

"Draco, move this scum outside," said Bellatrix, indicating the unconscious men. "If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me."

"Don't you dare speak to Draco like that," Narcissa warned. Bellatrix screamed angrily.

"Be quiet! The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy! We have a very serious problem!"

"If it is indeed Potter, he must not be harmed," she muttered, more to herself than to the others. "The Dark Lord wishes to dispose of Potter himself... But if he finds out... I must... I must know..."

She turned back to her sister again.

"The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think what to do!"

Narcissa started to protest but then stopped when Bellatrix stared at her crazily. "WORMTAIL! Take them down to the cellar!" The traitor scurried in and was about to lead us away when Bellatrix stopped him. As she moved something glinted at her neck. Jewelry? I wasn't paying attention at the moment.

"All except... the Mudblood," Bellatrix smiled.

"No!" shouted Ron. "You can have me, keep me!"

Bellatrix hit him across the face: the blow echoed around the room.

"If she dies, you're next. Blood Traitor is just as bad in my book." And then the prisoners were dragged away, and Bellatrix had the room cleared. It was just her and I. I was so scared and I didn't know what to do. I backed up against a wall as she came closer, her wand in her hand. She looked mental, insane.

"Where did you get this sword?" she asked calmly. I shook my head.

"We found it, I swear," I trembled. Bellatrix's calm facade disappeared and she pushed me harder against the wall, her wand at my neck.

"You stole it! Don't lie, Mudblood!" she screeched. I started to cry.

"No, no! I swear, we found it, it was just lying there, we didn't take anything!" I kept saying profusely.

She backed away. "_Crucio!_"

I screamed in pain as my knees buckled and I fell to the floor, writhing. Fire spread through my veins and the worst images I could remember flashed through my mind.

"Stop! Please!" I begged, sobbing. She stood over me, grabbed my hair, and tilted my head to look at her face, inches from mine. I quickly looked away, at her neck. The necklace glinted again and this time I saw what it was. It was a Time-Turner! I thought they'd all been destroyed in the Battle two years ago! I looked back into her dark, heavily-lidded eyes.

"Don't lie to me!" she shrieked. She pushed me back and I fell to the floor again, knocking the back of my head in the process. I groaned and she aimed her wand again.

"_Crucio!" _

And the pain began all over again, amplified two times more. She stopped again and came forward. Weak as I was, I managed to push myself. I threw my weight in her direction, causing her to topple over. I pulled the chain off her neck and ran.

"STUPEFY!"

I slid under a desk and hauled myself into a room, locking the door right behind me. It had another door across the room. I ran towards the other door.

"GET HER! HOW DARE THE MUDBLOOD?"

The door behind me was blasted off the hinges just as I ran through the other door. I found myself in a hallway with many doors. I ran into the nearest one and locked the door, fumbling. I put on the necklace and breathed hard. I spun the Time-Turner more and more, not even thinking when I would stop. I heard shouts in the hallway and I knew they were getting closer.

"CHECK THE ROOM!"

An explosion shattered the door and they ran at me just as I stopped spinning and suddenly the Malfoys and few Death Eaters slowed down until they completely froze. And then everything became distorted and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. Time-Turner is back! *dramatic gasp* I'm going to have so much fun writing this. Anyway, here's what I've got!**

**Merlin's POV**

I was in the woods collecting firewood for Gauis. He was brewing some sort of medicine for King Uther. I spied a twig lying a few feet away. I glanced around quickly. Then I focused on the twig and held out my hand. I squinted a bit and willed the twig to come towards me. I felt a new surge of power within me and the twig came flying at me. I miscalculated where it would land and it smacked me in the face.

"Ugh!" I groaned as it poked my eye. I blinked a few times. It was already watering. I picked up the twig from the ground and grumbled as I walked along looking for more. Some roots would be helpful too, Gauis wanted some of those. I saw a whole patch of the plants growing around a large tree. I hurried forward and began to pluck them out of the ground when I heard something stir on the other side of the tree. I set down my pile of roots and wood and cautiously walked forward. I looked down and my eyes widened. I beautiful girl about my age with thick brown curls and rosy cheeks was on her back, almost sprawled out, unconscious. She was wearing the strangest clothes I'd ever seen, some sort of top and bottoms under a large black cloak. A long, stick-like thing was poking out of a deep pocket. I squatted down and slowly, quietly began to reach for the stick.

**Hermione's POV**

I opened my eyes to see a boy with black hair and strange clothes reaching for my wand. I rolled away and jumped up, my hand already in my pocket grasping my wand. I felt myself sway slightly on the spot. He looked surprised and nervous. His eyes were a really nice colour, like a electric, very light blue.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, brushing my hair out of my face. The boy stepped forward lightly and I moved back a step.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized sincerely, "you were unconscious and I didn't know what to do. I've never seen you before. What are those things your wearing under your cloak? And what was that in your pocket?"

I loosened my grip on the wand and pulled my robe fabric closed to hide my outfit. I cleared my throat. What should I say? He was so... curious.

"I... I was lost and I was weak, I just remember blacking out," I lied, "and it's just a gift from my father."

The boy nodded. "I'm Merlin. Have you come to Camelot for anything in particular?"

I furrowed my eyebrow. "Camelot? No, no, we're in Wiltshire. And what are you wearing?"

Merlin's head moved to the side slightly. He looked puzzled.

"No, we're definitely in Camelot," he disagreed, "I would know, I live here. King Uther rules it. And uh, I think I'm wearing clothes."

I covered my mouth. Oh no. I'd turned back too far and now I was all the way back in Medieval Times. Wasn't King Uther in the Legend of Arthur? I'd learned about it in History of Magic. But magic wasn't allowed here. I couldn't tell anyone I was a witch and they couldn't see me doing magic. I looked down at my neck and the Time-Turner was hanging off of it. I pulled it off and examined it. The hourglass was broken. It must have smashed on impact. I groaned and tucked it into my shirt.

"Um, where I come from I can wear these clothes," I fibbed. Merlin smiled.

"Oh, what kingdom are you from then?" he asked. I shut my eyes, trying to remember kingdoms I'd heard of back in this time. Think!

"I am the daughter of King David the First of Scotland," I said, trying to sound important and proper, "and I've come to Camelot to discuss recent affairs with King Uther."

Merlin looked interested. He immediately bowed down and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I'd never been bowed down to. He got up and went to collect some things. "I'll show you the way to the castle, then." I followed him quickly, wondering if they'd try to make me prove I was a princess. I could always conjure up some coat of arms. I took some leaves out of my hair as we approached the square and my mouth gaped open.

"It's beautiful here," I told Merlin. He grinned proudly.

"Yes, it is," he agreed, "I've only just come here but I like it so far."

"Really? What is your occupation?"

Merlin looked slightly embarrassed. "I help the Court Physician, Gauis, and I'm sort of Prince Arthur's man servant. I think he's growing on me, though."

I smiled. "Is that so? Well, I'll be sure to see you again, Merlin."

He smiled in a boyish way and waved with his free hand as he began to walk into a doorway. He hit the frame and yelped. I covered my smile and turned to enter the castle. I was stopped my some guards.

"What is your business here?" they asked seriously. My heartbeat quickened.

"I-I'm here to see the king," I stated. They smiled knowingly at each other.

"Come back later," they told me, turning me around. I ripped my arms from their grasp and stomped my foot.

"I demand to see the king," I said in a hard voice, "for I am Princess Hermione of Scotland, daughter of King David!"

They quickly glanced at each other, now serious. They both got down on one knee and lowered their heads. "We apologize, Your Royal Highness."

I instantly felt guilty for being so rude, but they hadn't been seeing my point. I sighed and gave them smiles.

"You may address me as Princess, if you wish," I informed them gently. They nodded and opened the large doors, gesturing for me to enter. I lifted one dirty trainer into the grand entrance and looked around. It seemed to have been constructed of the best materials, very nicely decorated.

"Your Majesty, what will be the plans for-"

The king, I assumed, hastened into the room confidently as a young woman my age with snow white skin, dark hair, and pretty features and some others following him. I twisted my foot and my trainer made a loud squeak. I froze midstep and tried to straighten up hastily as they all looked my way. King Uther looked puzzled, the pretty girl was scanning me, and the other court servants gaped.

"Who are you?" King Uther demanded. I tried to hide my clothes beneath my cloak.

"I'm Princess Hermione, daughter of David the First, King of Scotland," I announce, "and I have come to Camelot on behalf of my father."

Uther narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't aware the King had a daughter, but rather a son."

I mentally cursed. Merlin, I'd forgotten! Wait, Merlin? Wasn't Merlin the greatest wizard there'd ever been? I'd just spoken to him! How had I not noticed? Well, this wasn't the time for that.

"I've been kept a secret from neighbouring kingdoms," I told him, trying to sound honest, "my father kept me hidden in the castle until I came of age to find a proper suitor. But my father is under attack and I've come to request help. Surely, you have nothing against my father or kingdom?"

Uther looked dubious for a moment, then serious. He turned to the servants.

"Find Her Royal Highness a room and get her into..." he glanced at me again, then back at the servants. "Some decent clothes. Have the cooks prepare a small feats for supper tonight." He faced me with a welcoming smile. "It shall be an honour to have you accompany my son and I at supper this night. We can discuss the matter at hand tomorrow."

I flushed and curtsied as best as I could, which wasn't half bad. Then the servants scurried away with me, letting me know they'd help me whenever I wished. I told them to call me Princess when around me. I was brought into the most magnificent room with an elegant four poster bed. The pillows and covers looked so soft. There was a dresser with a large oval mirror and the servants had already brought in clothes and things for me. I felt so comfortable and at home. I instantly felt bad, since I'd left Harry and Ron behind. But I might as well keep a good cover while I searched for a way to return to my time.

"Hello, Your Royal Highness, I'm Jada, your servant."

I flipped around, finding myself face to face with a young girl who had long flaming red hair, freckles, and brilliant green eyes. She was very pretty and sweet looking.

"Hello Jada," I greeted her, "you may call me Hermione when we are alone though. Your Royal Highness is much too formal."

She smiled at me. "I prepared a bath for you, You- Hermione, are you ready to bathe?"

I nodded and she brought me into the small room with the tub of steaming water. She helped me remove my robes and dirty clothes.

"Oh, my, what er- strange garments these are," she commented as she set down my jeans and sweater, laying aside my bra and panties.

"I dress a bit differently where I come from," I lied as I stepped into the tub. It instantly warmed me up and it smelled like fresh roses. Jada had tied my hair up into a large knot, with some difficulty I'll admit. I let myself soak in the water, eventually starting to scrub away the dirt. I finished after a bit and Jada helped me out of the tub with a silky robe. I dried off and she gave me the undergarments of their time to put on, and she assisted me in gettin dressed into a silky long dress of royal blue.

"You have, um, quite exotic hair, Hermione," Jada told me as she started to brush through it in front of the mirror. It was immediately starting to poof up from being brushed dry. She took some hair slides and managed to pin it into an elegant and pretty bun at the nape of my neck, with little jeweled slides. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Jada," I said sincerely, "and by any chance, could you tell me where the physician's room is?"

"Well, you just cross the courtyard and enter through the door..."

And once she finished telling me how to get there I dismissed her and started to head out of the castle. The guards bowed as I passed and I nodded with a smile. I was crossing the courtyard when a knife flew right past my head. I gasped and turned around when I heard laughter. A group of knights was standing off to the side, and in the front of the group was a stunningly handsome boy around my age, maybe older. He had golden hair and a sort of smirk on his face. I smiled to myself sarcastically and stormed over.

"You could have killed me," I informed him. I crossed my arms. He blinked in the sun and looked down, then back up with this half sincere, half amused look on his face.

"I'm very sorry, uh-"

I rolled my eyes. "Princess Hermione. Is this usually how you welcome visiting royalty?"

The amusement disappeared.

"No," he replied, "but, you were sort of in my way, you know. As Prince, I need to train regularly."

I gaped in disbelief. Was Prince Arthur really this much of a git?

"You needn't worry anymore, Your Royal Highness," I treaded, anger building up, "I won't be getting in your way at all. I find no need to talk to arrogent, self-centered men like _you_!"

His eyebrow rose and the knights behind him looked like they wanted to laugh. I turned and, after raising my head high, glided away in a frustrated manner. What a prat! Weren't princes supposed to be sweet, charming men in armor? I suppose I was wrong! I blew out angrily and hurried down the corridor, wanting to find the room already. As I was about to reach the door, it flew open and knocked right into me. With a shriek I skidded onto my bum. The door shut and Merlin looked around. He looked horrified.

"Oh my goodness, I'm completely sorry, Your Royal-"

"Hermione," I groaned, "just call me Hermione."

He nodded fast, and he reminded me of a bobble-head. Merlin extended a long arm and I hauled myself up in a very un-ladylike fashion. He helped me into the room and I began to pace instantly.

"That self-centered, egotistical, absolute git!" I steamed. Merlin finished cutting up some roots and looked up in amusement.

"I see you've met Arthur," he commented. I stopped pacing and faced him.

"I'd always though he'd be different than.. that!" I replied desperately.

"So you've been thinking about him?"

I froze. "Of course not, how could you even suggest.. completely off topic.. I mean, no!"

Merlin grinned and began to stir something in a wooden bowl.

"Merlin, I need you to- oh, hello."

I heard someone enter the room. It was a rather old man with a long brown robe. He had a surprised expression. Merlin set down the bowl, which nearly fell but he caught in time, and scurried next to me. He smiled at the man.

"Gauis, this is Princess Hermione, her father is King David of Scotland," Merlin introduced.

"It is an honour to mee you, Your Royal Highness," Gauis greeted me, kissing my hand.

"Hermione, if you please, Gauis."

He smiled, then faced Merlin.

"Mix until it turns into a paste, then give it to me," he informed the boy.

I felt like I was intruding so I excused myself to explore the castle. Being here really was a witch's dream. I could write a _documentary _about this when I returned to my time. It would be all about things no witch or wizard had ever presumably seen before. I would benefit the whole wizarding world with these discoveries! Oh, but where was my wand?

And then I remembered I'd left it in my robes, which Jada had taken. I mentally swore. My wand was my only instrument to channel my magical energy through. Perhaps I could summon it with wandless magic. It took a skilled witch or wizard but I could always try.. I shut my eyes.

_"Accio wan-"_

"Hello, you must be the visitor everyone is talking about," a woman's voice spoke. I spun around and smile nervously. I wondered how long she'd been standing there.

"Oh, yes, I'm Hermione," I told her over cheerfully, "but I'm afraid I don't know who you are."

The girl smiled in an odd way.

"I am Queen of Camelot, Morgana," she told me. I was blown back. She was so young.. she and Uther.

"Wait, but the King.. I mean, you're so young," I stuttered. Morgana laughed.

"No, he's my guardian," she explained. "I fill the place of the queen but I am not married to him."

Oh, that makes more sense.

"Oh, I'm sorry for suggesting anything," I hastily apologized. She examined me for a moment.

"It's fine," she told me, but it sounded odd. I nodded.

"Well, if you'll excuse me.."

"Hermione, if I may?"

I turned around. "Yes?"

"Your story was quite interesting." And then she passed by without another word. I stared after her. She definitely knew something was up. I'd have to be extra careful from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, I should think. Thanks for the great reviews! I think it took me some research to find a father for Hermione's assumed identity. But I think what I found should fit well. But maybe he's not under attack at all… who knows? Here I have it for you!**

Once Morgana left I went to walk more around the castle. Might as well find something to do until supper. I was walking past a corridor and a room had a slightly open door. Feeling curious, I peeked in. Prince Arthur was bare-chested and setting his shirt down. Blushing madly I stepped away from the door. I was walking quietly down the corridor when a voice stopped me.

"Sneaking around my room for what reason, Princess?"

I turned around and put on an innocent smile. He had a new shirt on.

"I was merely exploring your grand castle," I told him. He smirked.

"You must have seen something of interest walking past my room," he challenged. I fixed a sly smile on my face and practically slithered towards him, getting very close with m hand on his torso.

"Yes, actually," I whispered seductively. He seemed pleased. I got close to his ear and whispered.

"You have a very nice candle holder in there." His smile faded and an annoyed look grew instead. I grinned coyly and walked away, out of sight. I heard a door shut behind me and I stifled a giggle. As I explored more, I found a library. It had so many old books, I didn't know where to start! I reached for a dusty one on a shelf, hidden by some other books. The title, in very nice print, read "Decrees of the Kingdom of Camelot."

It seemed interesting enough. I sat down at a table and began to scan the pages.

_"By decree of the king, no magic is allowed in Camelot."_

_"Anyone found or accused of using magic and sorcery will be punished severely by penalty of death."_

_"... hanged, burnt at the stake, or decapitated."_

I slammed the book shut and sat there in silence. Could King Uther really be this cruel? Camelot seemed like such a peaceful place.

_It's only peaceful because he's extinguished all witches and wizards,_ I though bitterly. I slid the book back into it's place, smiled briefly at the librarian, and exited with bitterness and sadness flowing through me. Why would they do this to people? You can't help having magic, it's either hereditary or you just have it. And not all wizards and witches are evil! And I knew what I was talking about, who would know better than me? We use our powers for good or every day living, apart from Death Eaters. Those are the ones who should be punished, not innocent people!

I realized how dark it was already and it was probably time for dinner. I went back to my room where Jada primped me up again and I was shown to the dining room. It was very large, with a long table and very nice utensils and plates and goblets. I sat down, my posture as best as I could get it, and laid my hands in my lap. King Uther was on one far end of the table, Morgana on the other. Merlin sat next to him who was across from me. The other two seats were filled by some knights, whom I assumed were the generals of some sort.

We were first given some sort of broth and our goblets were filled with wine. Being seventeen, I assumed it would be alright to drink it. I tried to be very mannerful and do what a princess would do. It wasn't hard.

"So, Princess, what exactly have you come for?" King Uther asked after taking a sip of wine. I set down my spoon.

"Well, you see, Your Majesty-"

"Please, address me as King Uther," he cut in.

"-King Uther, my father is under attack of his own family, his cousin. The people are revolting and we fear there will be no way to stop them," I replied, my brain working at a fast pace. "So he has sent me here to ask for an alliance, if it were acceptable."

King Uther looked deep in thought.

"I should like to discuss this with my knights tomorrow," he promised, "we shall have a decision soon, Princess."

I smiled timidly and looked around the table. Arthur didn't look to pleased to be here, Morgana was watching me intently, and the King was lost in thought.

"So, Princess, what have you done all these years locked up in your castle?" Arthur asked. I swear I heard him mutter, "Probably ripping heads off baby dragons."

I tried not to smile.

"My mother had always tried to spend her time teaching me how to be a proper young lady," I began. He looked like he was losing interest already. I decided to tell mostly the truth. "But that was never something I particularly found joy in."

Arthur sort of regained attention and I kept talking.

"Actually, I love to read and learn," I admitted, "I find it intruiging learning of new places and things. I've always wanted to travel the world. Explore, see things I never knew existed."

"That does sound interesting," Arthur agreed. I gave him a true smile. He looked down at his plate.

"What a strange thing for a Princess of your status to yearn for," Morgana commented, "I should think you'd be more concerned in finding a proper suitor. That is what I would expect from _you._"

I felt insulted. It was as if she was suggesting I was lying and my intentions weren't good. I wanted to excuse myself but the king had had a nice feast prepared in my honour. It would be rude to leave.

"I guess I'm not what my mother and father expected of me," I replied. King Uther began to eat, and then so did everyone else. The food was very delicious, especially for being made in this century. I pecked at the food, some sort of longing gnawing at my stomach. I needed to get back to Ron and Harry.

That night Jada helped me dress for sleep and I got into bed, ready to wake up fresh tomorrow and get started on my plan to get back home. I settled into the soft bed and closed my eyes.

_"No, no! I swear, we found it, it was just lying there, we didn't take anything!"_

_"Crucio!_"

_I screamed, the pain was unbearable. Make it stop!_

"STOP! PLEASE! WE DIDN'T STEAL IT!"

I writhed as someone held my arms. I gasped and opened my eyes. It was Prince Arthur himself. He looked tierd and rushed.

"Calm down, you'll wake the whole castle," he whispered in the darkness. I tore my arms away from his grasp.

"What- what are you doing in here?" I asked quietly, still scared.

He moved his hands away. "You were screaming and I thought you were in trouble. You sounded like you were being tortured."

My emotions were about to go over the edge and I couldn't let him see. My throat clogged up.

"Leave, please," I choked out. He stared at me for a moment. I turned away.

"Leave!"

"Fine!"

I heard the door shut and I started to cry silently. I slid down onto the cold floor and pulled my knees up to my chest. Everything I'd felt, everything I'd seen during the torture wouldn't leave my mind and I couldn't escape them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Chapter 3 is up and I started right away on Chapter 4. My internet may be gone by tomorrow so I apologize. But I should be back on by Sunday. Thanks for your comment, Lee, you're amazing. Thanks to everyone else too!**

I woke up on the floor the next morning. My back ached. I got up and called for Jada. She came and helped me into a comfortable green dress and she put my hair in a plait down my back. I thanked her and left the room. As I turned my head I saw Arthur walking down the corridor in my direction. I looked down when our gaze connected. I felt foolish about the previous night. He'd only been trying to help me. I'd apologize later.

I made my way downstairs to get some breakfast. I ate oatmeal and had some sort of fruit drink with it. It was yummy. I finished and went to find Merlin. He was the only person I felt comfortable around here.

* * *

Bellatrix shrieked in anger. The girl had gotten away only minutes ago and so had the Potter boy, the blood traitor, and the goblin. That stupid elf they'd once had had helped them. Not only was she angry, bu she was also fearful. If the Dark Lord found out the girl had stolen _her _Time-Turner he'd surely kill her. What if the Mudblood went back for enough to extinguish the Dark Lord? No. Bellatrix couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't tell the Dark Lord what had happened. He musn't know. She'd find the girl herself and kill her first.

Bellatrix threw on her cloak.

"Bella, where are you-"

Bellatrix flipped around and pierced Narcissa with a hard look.

"I will return when I return and no one follows me!"

And then she left the manor to find a place where she knew who could give her a solution to this problem.

* * *

This time as I approached the dor to Gauis's work room I showed extreme caution. I wasn't in the mood to get a concussion. Thankfully, the door didn't fly open and it was even open a crack. I was about to pull it open when I heard voices. I peeked through the crack and watched. It was only Gauis and Merlin.

"There's something about her, Gauis," Merlin told the physician.

"She is beautiful, is that what you mean?" Gauis suggested. Merlin looked slightly red.

"No! I mean, yes, she is very beautiful but that's not what I meant," he said in a quieter voice. Gauis set down the book he was holding and gazed at Merlin curiously.

"What are you suggesting, Merlin?"

"I think she's got magic too."

I froze. Oh no. I was dead, this was it. He would tell the King and it'd be off with my head, or one of the other terrible sentences I'd read of the other day. I was about to turn and run, get away from this place when I thought about what he'd said.

_"I think she's got magic too."_

Wait! Too? He was a wizard! Of course, it only made sense, he was Merlin after all. How stupid could I be?

"And how do you know?" Gauis replied in a disbelieving voice.

"First off, when I found her she was just lying unconscious in the woods," Merlin edged on, "I've never known someone, especially a princess, to take a route through those woods to Camelot. And then she says she's the secret daughter of King David but that seems suspicious all by itself. And I found this!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out my wand. I felt vulnerable. He had my wand! That was my only last connection to where I'd come from! Apart from the broken Time-Turner I hid under all my dresses.

"That is a piece of wood, Merlin," Gauis noted in an amused voice. Merlin shook his head fervently.

"This is not just a piece of wood," he argued, "this is a wand of some sort! I tried it, to channel my energy through it like I assume a wand is for, and it worked! This must be her wand! Look!"

He aimed it at a twig lying by the fireplace.

_"Ad me nunc."_

The twig came flying at Merlin and hit him in the face. He groaned and set down my wand.

"Really?" he asked in annoyance.

"Merlin, if this is true than the only thing of importance is whether she uses her magic for good or evil," Gauis conceded.

I took a deep breath, entered, and shut the door behind me. The pair looked up.

"Yes, I'm a witch, but I'm not evil," I stated.

"Then why are you here?" Merlin finally asked.

And so explained up from the beginning, starting with the capture, leaving out the torture, to me accidentally bringing myself here.

"So, you need to get back?"

I picked up my wand, put it in my dress pocket, and nodded. Gauis seemed intruiged.

"Gauis, do you think it's possible?" I asked hopefully.

Gauis looked down for a moment.

"I think so, but to perform such an act of magic will be a difficult task," he answered.

"You'll need to keep your cover while we figure it out though," Merlin informed me. "And how did you come up with your cover anyway?"

"Well, I'd learned of all this in a class and I just tried to remember it," I told him honestly, "besides, I'm fairly certain there was an attack on King David. Surely help from Camelot wouldn't be a bad change in the future, would it?"

Gauis seemed troubled.

"What is it, Gauis?" I pressed.

He gazed at me.

"Time travel can be a dangerous thing," he told me gravely, "and the slightest change in the past can completely alter the future. You never can truly know what will happen."

I furrowed my brow. I'd just figured I'd find a way to go back in time to Malfoy Manor, stop my future self from coming here to Camelot, therefore cancelling out anything I'd do currently and not altering the future in any big way. Then I'd just save Ron, Harry, and myself. It sounded pretty logical to me.

"Just don't let your guard down," Merlin suggested. I felt so grateful. I scurried over and hugged Gauis, who patted my back reassuringly. Then I turned to Merlin and embraced him happily. I pulled away. His face was red.

"I can't thank you two enough," I beamed. I smiled for a oment, then remembered today King Uther would make his decision. "I must be going now, I'll come back soon!"

I exited to room and was slightly racing down the corridor when I collided with a solid object. Or person. Whoever it was caught me by the elbows before I bounced off and fell. I looked up into the nicest, sea blue eyes I'd ever seen. I was mesmerized momentarily.

"You have a knack for nearly killing yourself, don't you?" spoke the arrogant voice of the person. It was Arthur.. again. I held my tongue before I said anything rude, because I still needed to apologize.

"No," I answered slowly, calmly. I was slightly disappointed when he let go of me and he turned to walk away. I stared after his retreating form, then hurried up to fall in step beside him.

"I wanted to apologize for my rather harsh behaviour last night," I told him breathlessly, "I realize now you were only worried."

Arthur laughed.

"Worried? You woke me up, I just wanted to quiet you," he told me snidely.

He made it so hard to be polite!

"Either way, I hope you can forgive me," I said sincerely. He stopped walking and turned to me. He smiled, in a pleased and still half-cocky way.

"You're forgiven," he replied. I smiled and he turned a seperate way. I watched him walk away for a moment, then followed my path to the main castle. I hadn't yet recieved word on King Uther's decision so I walked around some more. I found to large doors that looked as if they led somewhere interesting. I reached forward and turned both handles, pulling the doors open.

Behind them was fair sized ballroom with a polished black piano off to the side. I checked around and then walked in, shutting the doors behind me. I sat on the piano bench and touched the keys. My mum had taught me some piano, not much, but I knew it okay. I began to play a familiar tune she used to play for me. It reminded me of when I was a little girl. I smiled and touched the keys gently as each note sounded throughout the room. It was such a harmonious tune. Soon, I'd be home again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Thank you for the nice reviews!**

"Miss Lestrange, what a nice surprise," the tall, thin man drawled.

Bellatrix swept into the small hut and Cordelius shut the door behind her.

"I need you to do something for me," Bellatrix told him as she removed her hood.

Cordelius sat down and waited.

"I need to find someone, someone who isn't in our time period at the moment," Bellatrix continued.

"Ah, easy enough, yes," Cordelius said mostly to himself.

"And once we know where they are, I need to be sent back to that time," she concluded.

Cordelius folded his hands. "Done, for a price of course."

Bellatrix watched him in contempt.

"All I want," Cordelius started as he stood up and came near to her, "is.."

And he whispered it to her. Bellatrix thought about it. That wasn't a hefty price in exchange for his help.

"Fine," she told him. He chuckled and walked over to a cauldron. As if it came to him naturally, he began mixing ingredients in quickly, stirring and brewing for a few moments. Bellatrix took the time to examine his smal home. All around tools and ingredients covered shelves and hung from walls. Cordelius wasn't a social man. He was very secretive, dark, and cunning.

"Come," he motioned Bellatrix over. She hurried to the cauldron. Cordelius removed his wand from his pocket and tapped the cauldron. Slowly, a small current moved through the liquid in the cauldron and an image began to shift on the surface. As Bellatrix peered closer she saw the Mudblood girl. She was wearing old clothes and behind her a coat of arms was on the wall. As she walked more images revealed her location.

"Somewhere back in the middle ages," Cordelius noted.

"When exactly?" Bellatrix pressed impatiently.

"Patience, my dear," the man told her quietly. He watched the image for a moment.

"From what I can tell she is in old Camelot, the time of reign under King Uther Pendragon," Cordelius explained, "magic was forbidden then."

Bellatrix smiled wickedly. She turned to Cordelius.

"I'm ready to be sent to her."

Cordelius nodded and Bellatrix followed his instructions. He reached for a shelf and removed a small vial. He handed it to her. It was filled with a purple liquid.

"Drink this," he told her.

Bellatrix was wary but desperate. She gulped it down and closed her eyes as she was told. He walked over and rested his wand on her head.

_"Mittere eius ad aliud tempus,  
__Ubi rex Uther praecepta divina,  
In Camelot illa pervenit,  
Cum autem illam simulationem."_

Bellatrix felt the ground vibrating beneath her and suddenly air was blowing around her like a tornado. She was starting to lose her balance. She counted for a moment and the air stopped. She opened her eyes cautiously. She was behind some sort of hut. She walked around into a town square where a large castle stood before her. She smiled evilly. Now it was time to kill the girl.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Your Royal Highness?"

I stopped playing on the piano and turned around. Two guards waited at the open doors.

"King Uther wishes to speak to you," one told me.

I nodded and followed them to a room with held a table with maps spread all over, knights, and Arthur standing by his sitting father. I curtsied and waited. King Uther rose from his chair and walked forward.

"Princess, I have made my decision," he told me. I held my breath. "I have decided to help your kingdom."

I blew out. I then curtsied again, which I figured was appropriate.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," I said in a grateful voice.

King Uther allowed me a smile.

"We shall have a feast this night for good luck," King Uther announced. I bit my lip and nodded again. I glanced at Arthur. As usual, he didn't seem particularly interested. I wondered if he even liked _anything._

"You may leave now," Uther dismissed me. I smiled once again and left.

**Arthur's POV**

"You may all leave now, I wish to have a private word with my son," my father told all the guards. The bowed hastily and left the room. My father paced away and then turned in my direction.

"Arthur, you know my time to leave this place shall come soon," he said. I didn't really want to think about that but I nodded.

"Yes," I answered.

My father paced for a minute.

"And when that time comes, it will be up to you to lead the kingdom of Camelot," he continued. "When that time does arrive, I want you to be prepared. I know you will be a great leader to the people of Camelot."

I hesitated.

"Father, what are you trying to say?" I asked. He turned to me.

"I'm saying in order to be the best king, you will need the best queen," Father continued, "and I think the princess would make a fine queen for you."

I almost laughed. Princess Hermione, marry me? No. She was so stubborn. And she was just like the rest of the princesses I'd ever met. All she cared about was her status and wearing the best garments and going to balls. I wanted someone... different.

"That's absurd, Father," I replied disagreeingly. He seemed to smile.

"Arthur, you've only briefly met the princess," he answered, "you've seen the exterior. Have you bothered to find what's underneath?"

His words took me off guard for a moment. It was sort of true, I hadn't really bothered to get to know her... but why bother? She probably was exactly how I thought she'd be!

"No, but I don't see a reason to," I argued. Father just kept smiling.

"You don't now," he reasoned. "Go on, we're done here."

Before I could say anything else he began to work on his maps. I walked out quickly, half angry and half confused. What did he know? He didn't know Hermione either, he only knew her status. I shook my head and went to go practice sword fighting. It would help release all this frustration.

**Hermione's POV**

I went outside and found Arthur sword fighting with another knight. He seemed angry. Every blow was full of so much force and every movement pushed to the max. I wondered why he was so full of anger. I crossed my arms and leaned against a wall to watch. With a final blow the knight was thrown back a few feet. Arthur was breathing heavily and I'll admit he looked very fit while fighting. I don't know why that even occurred to me. I focused on the next knight he began to battle. I looked over to the right briefly and a face flashed underneath a black cloak through the small crowd of people in the square. I froze and my lungs seemed to stop. The person moved by as if in slow motion and the flash showed again in my head. Bellatrix. No, that was impossible, there were no more Time-Turners. I looked for the cloak again but there were too many people.

I faced the battle again, not wanting to think about that hallucination or whatever I'd seen. Arthur brought the knight down. He tossed his sword onto the ground, took off his helmet, and spied me. I smiled in a friendly way, waving. He turned away and was about to walk away. I ran over, holding my skirt up.

"Arthur, wait!"

He didn't seem to want to stop. I caught up to him, he wasn't far.

"Arthur, you're a really skilled fighter," I complimented him truthfully. He rolled his eyes.

"You'd think I'd be, I've practically been trained since birth," he told me in a rude sort of way. "And that's Your Royal Highness to you."

And I just got sick of it. Why couldn't he just talk to me like a normal human being? Why did he have to act like I was some plague?

"Arthur, you listen to me right now," I said angrily, "I'm tired of you treating me like a rotten piece of meat. What have I done to make you dislike me? I don't know what you think of me, but whatever it is is probably not true!"

Arthur faced me and I sort of shrank under his look.

"Don't call me Ar-"

A look of shock crossed his face and he grabbed me, throwing us to the side. With a loud thump we fell onto the ground, me on top of him. He was breathing hard again, and my heart was beating fast.

"What was that for?" I breathed out.

I rolled off of him and looked up. The knight he'd just fought had his sword raised above me. He brought it down and with a shriek I rolled over to the left. I jumped up and backed away. I couldn't use magic to stop him! He ran at me, sword at the ready. I ducked and rolled away. He tripped and hit the ground.

"GUARDS!" Arthur yelled. He ran over and held his sword above the body of the knight, ready to pierce him.

"Stop!" I yelled hoarsely. I pulled my skirt up and hurried over. "T-turn him over."

Arthur watched me curiously, then heaved the knight onto his back. I removed the knight's helmet and looked at his face. His eyes were still open and they had a strange glazed look to them. I'd seen that look before.

"He's been put under the Imperius Curse," I said softly.

"What?" Arthur asked. Guards were rushing over.

"He's been put under a magic spell, an evil one," I told Arthur. Arthur looked like this was the most unexpecting thing he could hear. Then the man groaned and his eyes went back to normal.

"Wha- what's going on?" he murmured weakly.

"Don't punish him, someone was controlling him," I pled with Arthur. Arthur was hardly paying attention to me.

"Take him to Gauis," he informed the guards, "I must speak with my father immediately."

He began to walk off so I followed him. I don't think he even remembered my whole speech. I sighed. It probably wouldn't have made a difference anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Again, I own zero except the plot. Thanks for the great reviews, I'm updating so much because I'm really attached to this story and I've nothing else to do at the moment. So, I'm enjoying this. Armione became a favourite pairing of mine when I first saw an Armione Youtube video. At first I was like, "What is this?" And I watched it and liked it and wondered who Arthur was (what show he was from.) I found Merlin and loved it. So, now apart from my Harmony shipping I'm an Armione shipper.**

"Arthur, please, don't have him killed, " I begged as he hastily made his way to the large throne room.

"He nearly killed you!" Arthur argued.

"And why would you care anyway?" I demanded.

"I- Just because we don't like each other doesn't mean I don't care about the people of Camelot!" Arthur nearly yelled. We had stopped walking by now.

I realized first, that I'd called him Arthur and he hadn't objected. The next thing I noticed was he'd said "just because we don't like each other," but I never said I didn't like him. It was a complicated thing to describe but I didn't hate him. And the last thing I realized was he wasn't just a selfish, arrogant person. He cared about his kingdom.

"Arthur, I never said I didn't like you," I told him softly, "even if you hate me."

He seemed like he had been strangled and couldn't choke out what he wanted to say. To his luck, we were right by the throne room. He passed me wordlessly and entered.

"Father!"

King Uther was sitting down comfortably but when Arthur entered he rose.

"Yes? What is the problem?"

"Magic," Arthur told him seriously, "there's an evil sorcerer or sorceress here, in Camelot. Out on the practice grounds a knight attacked and nearly killed Hermi- the Princess not long ago."

I rushed in, almost tripping over my dress.

"Please, King Uther, you must understand he did not do it of his own free will!" I objected. "He was put under a curse that controls people, makes them do what the caster wants."

"And how would you know this?" Uther asked me suspiciously. The room got quiet and Arthur watched silently.

"I've seen magic before, used on the people in my kingdom," I lied, "I know what this sort of sorcery looks like and it's not good."

King Uther looked fearful, something I'd never seen on him before. He called forth knights and guards to follow him to the drawing room.

"If there is a sorcerer or sorcereress in Camelot they must be stopped," he said as he left the room. I bit my lip and turned to run out of the room. I needed to get to Gauis and Merlin.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked from behind me.

"Why should you care? You've made it obvious you loathe me!" I laughed coldly. "I don't need to prove myself to you, _Your Royal Highness._"

Arthur stared at me and I crossed my arms. "What, is there somet-"

I paused. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You don't honestly think _I'm _the sorceress, do you?" I asked sarcastically. "Yes, because I wanted to kill myself today.

"Either way, all the rooms in the castle must be checked," he answered, not meeting my eyes.

"Check mine, I couldn't care less," I replied as I hurried away. I made it to the room quickly. Gauis was the only one there.

"What is it, Hermione?" he asked in concern.

"I was nearly killed today," I informed him calmly. He dropped his bowl.

"What?" he partly gasped.

"I don't know why or who, but someone put a curse on a knight to try and kill me," I replied in a nervous voice.

"We must find out who it is, if they get to you before you return home..."

"I know." I cut in. "We must hide all magic items, the rooms will all be checked soon."

Gauis found a safe place to put the magic books and then we were able to slightly relax. "Great, and there's supposed to be a feast tomorrow too," I laughed. I could hear my voice tremble slightly. Gauis came over and I don't know why at the moment, but I started sobbing. He started to come over but I stood up, trying to stop shaking.

"I- I need to go right now, I'm sorry," I whispered. I rushed down the corridors, looking for an empty room where I could be alone. I found a small room and I just sat on the stone floor, crying. This was all so stupid! If only I'd just let Bellatrix kill me or stayed behind I wouldn't be putting so many people in danger. And Arthur? Why did I have to keep trying to prove myself to him. I didn't even care for him! He would never understand me and I would never understand him.

"Hermione? Why are you in here?"

It was Merlin. I turned away from him slightly.

"Can you please leave me be, Merlin?"

"No, I'm afraid I can't."

He slid next to me and I don't know why but I leaned into him, tears running down my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

I swallowed and talked in a thick voice.

"What if the person coming after me injures, or even kills the wrong person?" I asked. "It would be my fault."

Merlin stood up and held out his hand. I took it and stood up.

"Then we'll make sure that doesn't happen," Merlin assured me, "we'll stop them, don't worry."

Still gripping his hand, we left the room and I hugged him.

"I must be getting to supper," I told him, "but thank you, Merlin. You're a great friend."

He smiled his usual boyish grin and turned to go to the dining room. I wiped away the tears and hoped my face wouldn't be too red. I entered the room and a servant helped me get seated. It was calmer than the other night and I felt more uncomfortable than ever. King Uther was too busy planning to come at the moment. Arthur was watching me but I refused to look at him.

"I understand there is a sorceress in Camelot," Morgana finally broke the silence.

"Or sorcerer," I muttered.

"It's interesting they're after you, Princess," Morgana said, "especially when they have us right here."

I felt hot and under the spotlight. I picked at my vegetables.

"I find it interesting too," I told her.

"Tell me again, Hermione, why were you locked up in you castle back home? Wouldn't it make more sense for your father to display your beauty so suitors would immediately become interested?"

I stabbed my fork in the food and stood up.

"Excuse me," I growled. I left the dining room, angry. I was going to find whoever was trying to kill me. No one would stop me. And once I got out of this place I'd finally be away from Morgana's suspicions, Arthur's hate, and the lies.

**Arthur's POV**

"Morgana, that wasn't necessary," I said quietly.

"Arthur, she's hiding something, why can't you see it?" Morgana argued.

"You see what you want to see, Morgana, not what she really is," I told her sternly.

"You're not anyone to preach that, Arthur," she replied before rising out of her seat and leaving. I was alone at the table. I set down my fork and sat back in my chair, thinking. Everyone was accusng me of not trying to figure out Hermione. Maybe.. maybe they were in a way right. I hadn't exactly tried to listen to her. I guessed I should've been fair and given her a chance.

I hated this. Hermione was.. I don't know how to explain it. Weakening me. She was making me think deeper and I didn't know if I liked it or not. And she smiled a lot. She had a nice smile.

When she wasn't angry with me, of course. This woman was messing with my head.

**Hermione's POV**

I settled into my bed and instead of going straight to sleep, thought of things I can only focus on at night when I'm supposed to be asleep. To track down my attacker would take some planning but if done right, I could lure them right in. I just had to be very cautious from then on. I would have to be careful about my trips to Merlin, even I knew it was bad for someone of my faked status to be so close to a servant, as horrible as that made me feel inside.

And lastly, I was going to completely ignore Arthur from now on as much as possible. I couldn't keep trying to be focused on other things while being brought down by him. I'd gotten enough of it during my years at Hogwarts. I snuggled under the blanket and before I closed my eyes Arthur's smile flashed through my mind. And I hated to admit I didn't mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sadly repeating that I own nothing but my imagination. I want them to get together already myself but I must pace this, it's only chapter seven! **

**Update: My internet and cable won't be installed until Friday and I'm at a friend's house, that's why I'm updating. :(**

The next morning I woke up well rested and in rather optimistic spirits. I got out of bed.

"What should you like to wear today, Hermione?" Jada asked.

"I think a light blue gown would be nice," I replied cheerfully.

And so I was dressed in a pale blue gown with a tight corset under my chest. The sleeves were thin capped ones. I wore the Time-Turner tucked under.

"What's that?" Jada said curiously.

"It's just a necklace I was given years ago," I told her. She nodded and fixed my hair into a half pinned back style. I smiled and left the room. An idea struck me. I couldn't use magic to defend myself here. I was basically useless without it in battle. But I could get someone to teach me how to sword fight! I could defend myself from my attacker and it was useful skill in this time. But who would teach me? I'd have to find someone. I went to have breakfast and then walk to the library.

"Hermione!"

I turned around to greet whoever was calling me. Until I saw it was Arthur. I shook my head and kept walking.

"Hermione, wait!"

Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him...

"I order you to stop!"

I flipped around.

"Oh, you _order me_?" I asked sarcastically.

"This is my castle," Arthur said in a superior tone.

"And I'm a Princess here as a guest, we're on fair ground now, buddy," I laughed bitterly. "I was doing really well ignoring you and now you want to talk?"

"Well, yes," he offered with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Unbelievable."

I was about to stalk off when he grabbed my arm.

"Hold on, please."

I shut my eyes and then faced him.

"Yes?"

"I realize lately I've been a-"

"Arrogant, self-centered, egotistical, selfish git," I offered.

He looked like he wanted to say, "ha ha" but he just sucked it in and nodded.

"Well, yes, all of the above," he agreed.

"And your point is?" I continued.

"I want to apologize," he answered sincerely, "and I figure we could get to know each other better."

I couldn't help but smile after a moment.

"Apology accepted," I informed him. "But I must ask one thing of you, a favour."

"Depends what that is," he said slowly.

"Teach me how to fight," I replied, "with swords."

He choked on a laugh.

"Teach _you _how to fight? Have you ever fought in your life?"

"I've done things you wouldn't imagine," was all I could say.

Arthur thought for a minute.

"All right, I'll do it," he agreed. I grinned.

"Brilliant! So, I've been told where the stables are.." I trailed off.

"And?"

"And... last one there is a foul chamber pot!" I laughed as I pulled up my dress skirt and ran. I heard his running after me.

"I don't think we're supposed to do this!" he called after me.

I just laughed and ran to the stables, recieving some strange gazes on my way there. I slowed down when i got closer so as not to scare the horses. I approached the guards.

"May I go near them?" I asked. They nodded and opened the door for me. I went inside and looked around. There were many horses all around. But I saw one with a strange white patch around its right eye. I moved towards it cautiously. It watched me warily, ready to back up.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you," I told the horse gently. It whinied softly. I kept moving forward at a steady pace, my hand stretched out in front of me. The horse snorted quietly, its head moving slightly. I pulled away quickly. But then I reached out again until my hand made contact with its muzzle. I breathed out in relief and stepped closer. I petted the horse's muzzle and the horse pushed it into my hands. I laughed happily to myself and it brought its face close to mine. I kept petting it.

"Her name's Milly," a voice said gently from behind me. I looked back and saw Arthur watching us.

"She's beautiful," I said as I scratched her carefully.

"Lead her out slowly," Arthur advised me. I took the reigns off their hook and led her out of her stall, past the guards. Arthur followed with another horse and stopped her in place. I stopped leading Milly as he walked over. There was a step nearby I got onto. Arthur came up behind me and helped me onto the horse. He was gentle and careful while helping me. I waited for him to get on his horse and then we set off at a steady pace, into the forest path.

"Is this your first time riding on a horse?" he asked as we rode along.

I shook my head.

"I've been on once, but it was a long time ago," I answered. I had gone with my parents before when I was about ten. It had been scary at first, to be honest. But it was nice after a bit, apart from my bum nearly becoming paralyzed.

"Arthur, what do you usually do when you're not, you know.. doing your duties as prince?" I wondered.

Arthur looked over and I smiled at him.

"Well, I don't have any particular hobbies, but I uh, like to practice my swordsmanship," he told me.

"It's no secret you're a talented fighter," I admired.

Arthur laughed and I felt myself blush. That was probably a stupid thing to say, making myself sound like a fan.

"Is that so?" he asked as his laughs began to subside.

"I've seen you practice, you really know it well," I assured him.

Arthur looked down at his reigns, then back up.

"My father's had me train since I was a young boy," he informed me, "I guess it's paid off."

"Arthur, you don't have to completely commit yourself to your fighting, you know," I said sincerely, trying not to sound too sympathetic.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a puzzled tone. I noticed a nice creek nearby in the trees. I stopped Milly and hopped off carefully. I landed and Arthur watched in some shock. He copied my actions and we tied led the horses to the water.

"I didn't think you'd even be able to slide off the horse," Arthur noted.

"That's your problem," I said in a light voice as Milly drank, "You don't give people a chance to show you what they're really like. I'm not who you think I am."

Arthur scrutinized me for a moment, then looked back down at his horse.

"You didn't answer my previous question," he finally spoke, "what did you mean by I don't have to completely commit myself to my training? I mean, of course I do, I'm the future king of Camelot and the best of my knights. I can't just not commit."

I tied Milly to a tree and looked up as I tied the knot.

"Arthur, there's more to life then being the best knight," I answered, "don't you want to enjoy life before you have heavy duties on your shoulders. You're young! You should be trying new things! Explore while you can!"

"It's not as easy as you make it sound," he shook his head.

I stepped forward.

"Yes, it is," I replied firmly, "in fact, if you're willing, I can show you."

Me, the studious, sensible one teaching Arthur fun? Well, it was a new experience for everyone. I'd been around the Gryffindors long enough to know some tricks and activities.

"Really?" he smirked.

"Yes, really," I told him with a grin. I hiked up my skirt, pulled off my shoes, and jumped into the creek. The water was lukewarm but refreshing all the same.

"What are you-?"

I scooped up water with both hands and splashed him all over the front. Trying not to laugh I watched him look at me in shock.

"Why on _earth _would you do that?" he asked in exasperation.

"Because it's fun! Now come on!" I egged him.

He shook his head.

"No, no, absolutely not," he argued.

Sort of downcast, I turned away to get out of the water. When suddenly a chill trickled all on my backside. I flipped around and Arthur was grinning like a fool as he stood in the water.

"Oh, it's on Sword Boy," I challenged. I leaned down to keep scooping up water and splashing him. He threw his vest to the side leaving him in his blue top and the rest of his outfit. I gasped while giggling as he splashed me right in the face with a handful of water.

"Very clever," I sputtered, "but I have techniques too."

"Really, such as?" he laughed disbelievingly.

I pulled through the water in front of him and brought my face close to his. I smirked and touched his cheek.

"I could show you," I whispered seductively. Arthur was about to close his eyes when I jumped around him and shoveled a whole bunch of water on him.

"You little trickster!" he yelled as he tripped over a rock and fell into the water. I started laughing so hard that I bent over heaving with giggles.

"Ah ah ah, but I win."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down. I screamed and landed in the shallow water. I spit out water and pushed hair out of my face.

"My skills can be helpful," Arthur said shaking his head. Water sprayed all over me.

"Okay, okay, now do you see what fun is?" I asked as we climbed out of the creek and fell in the path of a ray of sun. I began to dry immediately. We managed to prop ourselves up against a tree. I tried not to sit close enough for any of our skin to touch.

"You're a lot different then I thought, Hermione," Arthur told me as he looked over.

The light made his eyes glisten slightly. They really were a nice colour.

"What did you think I was like?" I wondered.

Arthur laughed to himself.

"I expected a bossy, spoiled, girly, no fun princess," he admitted very truthfully, "I was right about the first one though."

I rolled my eyes and lightly smacked his arm.

"It's about time you realized how wrong you are," I scolded.

"Yes, yes, I realize it now," Arthur sighed.

I hummed in contentment as the sun warmed me up.

"I didn't lie before," I said with my eyes closed.

"Lie about what?"

"About my.. hobbies," I replied easily, "I do love to read and learn, and I'd love to get a chance to explore the world."

I opened my eyes and glanced at Arthur. He examined my face.

"You really are one of the strangest princesses I've ever met," he commented.

"Is that good or bad?" I murmured.

"I'd say good," Arthur said quietly. I smiled the slightest.

"We should go back now," Arthur broke the silence.

I nodded in agreement, sad the moment had to end. He wasn't completely stuck up after all. We'd both learned things about each other, I guess.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything. Here's the next chapter. :D**

"Do you think the feast will still happen?" I asked Arthur as we rode back to the stables. We'd never had it the previous night due to the blow of learning there was an evil sorcerer/sorceress in Camelot.

"I heard my father discussing that it would take place this night instead, the cooks have been preparing all day," Arthur answered as we got off our horses. We led them back and I patted Milly again before we left.

"I suppose I'll see you then," I told him awkwardly, turning to leave.

"We should do something like that again," Arthur said nonchalantly.

I tried to hide my smile.

"Of course."

I walked off, slightly damp still from our water fight. I realized that technically what we'd done would be called a date in my time. And he pretty much had asked me on another one soon. It felt nice and made me tingly inside knowing he'd actually bothered to make plans with me.

I walked along and entered the castle. Someone brushed past me but I was too happy to notice.

"Hermione? Why are you all wet?" I flipped around to face Morgana, who looked suspicious as usual.

"Oh, I tripped into a pond," I replied lamely.

"For nearly two hours?"

I shrugged and smiled politely.

"It takes a bit to dry off."

She smiled fakely and turned to walk off. I breathed out carefully and found myself passing a new corridor. I heard talking, clanging, and smelled the most delicious scents. I pushed open the large door where the sounds and smells came from. It appeared to be the kitchens, which was bustling with energy. I stepped inside and could already feel the heat.

"Martha, chop up the vegetables would you?" a cook with short, frizzy white hair called over. A young girl about my age scurried to begin chopping up the veggies on a counter.

"Your Highness! What are you doing in here, shouldn't you be preparing for the feast?" the older woman asked me.

"I could help," I offered.

Almost everyone in the kitchens snorted with laughter. A man with a apron on who was stewing things over a fire turned to look over.

"Righ', an' I'll trade places with ya and primp meself up for the feast," he snickered.

They all went back to work. I crossed my arms and stomped over to the girl, Martha.

"Hello, Martha," I greeted her as I spied a knife nearby. I grabbed it and began to chop quickly. She looked up nervously, as if she didn't think I was taking to her, and stammered.

"H-hello, Your Highness," she replied. I smiled calmly at her.

"My name's Hermione," I told her gently.

She managed a smile and we went back to chopping.

"I take it the cooks don't favour royalty coming into their territory," I noted.

Martha laughed lightly, then blushed.

"Well, they have their, erm, opinions about royalty," she replied a bit quietly.

I set down the knife to roll up my sleeves as far as they would go and tie a nearby apron on.

"I can understand them," I admitted honestly.

We finished chopping in no time. Martha went to stew the veggies.

"What are you still doing in here, you aren't supposed to be working!" the frizzy haired woman scolded.

"I'm doing it of free will," I argued politely, "I want to help. Besides, a little work never hurt anyone."

"Ms. Vivian, she isn't doing anything wrong," Martha piped up.

Ms. Vivian set her fists on her hips and shook her head.

"You're a strange one, Princess, if I may say," she commented.

I grinned knowingly.

"I've heard that before," I replied.

She nodded at us. "You can make the bread. Get to work quickly."

I nodded my head and Martha and I moved to a table where she pulled out flour and other ingredients. We had a wooden bowl where she put in the ingredients.

"May I mix?" I asked brightly.

"Go right on," she told me.

I used a large spoon to mix the dough until it had the right texture for molding. We each took some and Martha drizzled flour on the table.

"Let's get started, shall we?" she asked with a prepared look in her eyes.

I started to knead the dough and it was actually fun. Flour soon began to cover me and it was even on Martha's face.

"You've got flour, on your face," I giggled pointing at her.

She laughed. "You've got it in you hair!"

I shook my head side to side and flour fell to the floor. We got the dough in the right shape and set it to bake. We sat down in two chairs to peel potatoes.

"You know, I like you, Hermione," Martha told me with a shy smile, her grey eyes sparkling.

"I like you too, Martha, you're entertaining to be around," I complimented her.

She ducked her head as she peeled.

"Everyone expected you to be a snob," she replied, "but you're not. You're nice and helpful."

I felt proud and happy all at once. It was fun making friends who looked past the outside.

"I'm glad I could be any help," I answered.

"You can go now, we've got the rest," Martha told me as I finished a potato.

I got up and hurried out of the kitchens. I needed to get ready.

"What on earth _have _you been doing?" someone asked me in an amused and curious voice.

"I was helping in the kitchens," I said to Merlin.

"You should probably clean up before the King sees you," he suggested.

"I'll do that," I told him quietly, leaning forward with a nod. I was humoring him. He rolled his eyes.

"Go on," he called after me as I walked past.

"I'm going!"

I made it to my room without being seen.

"Hermione, what in the world?" Jada asked in surprise as I entered the room.

"Just, don't ask," I shook my head. I was always somehow running into people everywhere I went and getting asked questions.

She shook her head. "Let's get started."

* * *

By the time Jada had cleaned me free of any flour I looked perfect for the feast. I was dressed in a royal blue long gown with a tight corset under my bust. White beads decorated the bust in some places. The sleeves were off my shoulders and I was given a silver necklace. Jada had some sort of gel for my hair that calmed it to curls with much less frizz. She pulled back a piece from above each ear and fastened them in the back of my head with a pretty hair slide.

"Thank you, Jada, you've done perfectly as usual," I said happily.

"If it is alright to ask, where were you earlier? Your gown is damp and dirty and you came back out of nowhere!"

I paced a moment. I decided I trusted Jada enough to confide in her.

"I was with Prince Arthur," I gave in.

"You were? You fancy him, don't you?"

I heated up all over.

"I don't know, I mean, I don't think so," I rambled, "we hardly know each other!"

Jada smiled mischievously.

"For now."

She set to clean the room and I pondered upon her comment for a moment. Oh, people loved to assume things no matter where you were.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for my late update, I've just moved and now I have connection and I'm ready to get back to work! I'm all settled in and I want to write. I don't know why but it seems to me the song Stronger by Seabird fits here so I just thought of it. XD**

**EDITED. I fixed the whole Arthur/Merlin mix up! Thanks for telling me, you guys. :D**

* * *

"You may want to head down to the banquet hall," Jada told me, envy apparent in her eyes. I felt bad she couldn't come because she was my maid, but I had to go.

"Alright," was all I could say as I left the room. I knew my way to the hall easy from exploring so much in the recent days. I tried not to trip over the skirt of my dress as I approached the stairs. With great caution I made my way down and I could already hear the music and conversations from the room. I landed on the bottom step and was surprised to see quite a few stares and whispers directed at me.

I'd never got so much attention since the Yule Ball years ago, and it made me blush. I searched for a familiar face, someone to talk to. I spied Arthur, who seemed to be watching me at the same time. I approached him and he was dressed extremely, uh, handsomely I'll admit. He looked as grand as he really was. Arthur took a moment to scan me.

"You clean up well, I'll admit," he commented. I scoffed, because I should have expected him to say such a thing.

"I'll take that as the closest thing to a compliment that I'll get from you," I told him, feigning gratefulness. Arthur smirked and the people he was talking to mysteriously had left. I decided to change the subject.

"So, events are very nice here I see," I acknowledged as I motioned all around the room.

"My Father spares no expense creating a nice evening for guests," Arthur replied.

"What about the servants?" I asked.

"What about them?" he questioned with a confused smile.

I gazed at him critically. "Don't they get some sort of treat or something for all the work they've done?"

Arthur laughed quietly and looked at me like I was stupid. "Why would we do that? What, did you do that in your kingdom?"

I couldn't speak. I was dumbfounded by how unconcerned and rude a person could even be. I thought he actually cared about people!

"Why? Just showing them you actually care! After all the things they do for you, you think you'd be a bit more grateful!" I said, anger flashing. "Where I come from, people actual try to treat others with the respect and dignity they deserve, no matter what status they come from!"

"And why do you even care? You're royalty yourself, you've probably walked all over servants your whole life!" Arthur scoffed.

I bit my tongue from saying the one thing I knew to be true. Where I came from, many treated me like I _was _the servant. I turned an flounced away, not in the mood to talk with Arthur any longer. How could someone be so bipolar and different all the time?

I was about to go through a doorway when I bounced off someone.

"Ouch!"

I blinked and held the person's shoulders in front of me. "Merlin? Are you alright?"

He rubbed his chest for a moment. "Uh, yeah, I think so. Where are you going, the feast's in there."

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall, looking over at Arthur. He was conversing with the other guests, apparently not even thinking of our debate.

"How can you stand Arthur?" I asked, not removing my gaze from the prince. Merlin followed my gaze and grinned.

"I see you two haven't quite rubbed the right way," he noted. I shook my head.

"Look, Hermione, Arthur is really a stubborn, arrogant, annoying man." Merlin admitted. "But after a while, and after you give him a chance, you'll find he's not so bad."

"I know, I know," I said impatiently, "and I've seen his nice, caring, admittedly funny side. But it's just gone and disappeared and I don't know how to find it again. He doesn't care!"

Merlin glanced at me. "Did you ever care to think that maybe it's not all him? I mean, Uther's got him held up to some pretty high standards and he's been taught to believe in certain things. It's not easy making him feel comfortable around most. All he ever asks for is the truth and it's something he greatly respects."

I looked at Merlin. "That's the problem, Merlin. I can't ever have his full respect and I can't ever really touch bases with him. Because until I can get home I have to lie, lie, and lie."

Merlin looked sympathetic. "I think, you'll find, he'll still have respect for you. Not your lies, but what you've told him that's the truth. Be as honest as you possibly can, Hermione."

I took his advice into account and nodded. "Thank you, Merlin. You don't realize how much you've been helping me."

"It's what I live for, I guess," he chuckled. I gave him a brief hug and headed back into the hall, relaxed. I just had to be patient with Arthur was all. I noticed both of us had short-tempers and stubborn personalities. I couldn't let them clash.

**Arthur's POV**

I had no idea why Hermione could get so angry at me! She was the one starting the conversations or saying things I wouldn't agree with! I mean, it's not like it's my duty to make sure servants get some sort of gift for their work. It's their work! Right? I mean, they wouldn't care would they?

Well, I suppose if I were a servant I'd want some sort of token of gratitude for my hard work. I suppose I could talk to Father about it. Yes, perhaps they'd appreciate it. I greeted some more guests while searching around for Hermione. She'd stormed off quite fast. I spied her going into a corner where a door was and she bumped into someone. It was Merlin! Maybe she was asking him for a favour or to grab something. They talked for a moment, I saw, and I made sure to focus on something else as they looked my way. I sneaked a last look to make sure they weren't watching me any longer and was shocked to see Hermione hugging Merlin. A princess, hugging a servant with such emotion?

It made me suspicious. In fact, I'd noticed her slipping around the castle all the time. I never knew where she went! Did they have something going on? They probably did. This was not good, for either of them. I needed to have a serious talk with Merlin. How dare he?

Us royals were seated at a long table at the front of the other tables for the guests. Merlin had entered, standing off to the side quietly. I sat on the left of my father, Morgana on his right. Hermione sat next to me and a few others sat at the table. My father stood so we all had to rise.

"I would like to thank you all for attending my feast," he announced. "I'm grateful to every knight and guard here in Camelot and I am proud they will go into battle for our guest, Princess Hermione of Scotland."

They clapped and Hermione smiled politely. She seemed very humble.

"I pray they will be safe and Camelot will continue to prosper," he continued. "To Camelot!"

"To Camelot!" We all raised our goblets and drank.

We sat down again and Hermione set her napkin onto her lap.

"What were you doing with Merlin?" I questioned quietly.

"What? Nothing, what are you talking about?" she asked, feigning surprise. I knew she was lying. She was turning pale and she looked strange.

"Don't lie to me, Hermione, I saw you two over there," I continued.

"What? No, I don't-" then Hermione blinked slowly, and toppled over. Gasps sounded throughout the hall as I caught her, dropping the goblet I still held onto the table. A dark stain spread on the cloth as I gazed at her unconscious form. My father looked stunned.

"We need to get her to Gauis," I told him. He didn't respond. I felt panic thump in my chest. "Father, she needs to be treated. Merlin!"

Merlin scurried over and helped me get her up. I picked her up in my arms, her head lied against my chest. I hurried towards the chamber where Gauis would be, hoping she was alright. What if she'd been poisoned? Oh no, not this. It had to be that sorcerer!

* * *

Bellatrix set down the glass she'd taken a drink from and left the hall as chaos unleashed. She smiled to herself. There was only one thing that could cure the girl and it was a very difficult ingredient to obtain here, especially without magic to help. All was well now, she wouldn't have to worry anymore. But just to be safe, she'd stay for the funeral.

Seeing it would bring her joy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! So, I think (and personally hope I'm wrong in saying) that most of you believe I've given up or forgotten about Back In Time. NO. This is NOT true. I have every intention of finishing this, maybe even creating a sequel if all goes as planned. I've just got this TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE case of Writer's Block and it stinks. Honestly. I want to update but my mind refuses to co-operate. So, I'm trying to get started on a few chapters because I owe it to all you wonderful readers. You guys have given me so much support and I feel ecstatic getting notifications of my story being favourited. Don't give up on me yet, lovelies. Not to mention being on holiday for half a week or so didn't allow me to get to a computer (I was camping) so that added to it. Anyway, I won't drag this out any longer. Thanks and I promise to get back to work! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**An update! Woo! A rare thing, right? Here it is, I only have an hour to write it. :P I wanted to respond to a review that said Hermione should be more lenient on Arthur, considering it's not his fault he was brought up as a noble. I understand that completely, and I know how nobles treated servants back then. But we all know when it comes to rights for the under-appreciated, Hermione can be quite stubborn and hot-headed. So, I figured as she's not used to noble behaviour she'd get pretty upset at Arthur. That's my response and thanks for reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Arthur's POV**

I burst into Gauis's medicine room, surprising the older man by swiping everything off the table in front of him to place Hermione on her back. She was hardly breathing and her skin looked pale and dewy. Her lips were turning blue.

"Gauis, help," was all I could say. Merlin shut the door behind us and scurried over, worry etched all over his boyish face.

"What happened?" Gauis asked quickly, his eyebrow raised in concern.

"Someone's poisoned her," I replied hurriedly, "she drank wine and almost immediately collapsed. She's hardly breathing."

"Arthur, sit down and take a moment to relax yourself, " Gauis told me as he set to work examining Hermione. "You'll do no good for yourself to be so out of breath."

I dropped onto a seat and Merlin sat down next to me.

"What do you suppose was in her drink?" Merlin asked quietly.

I faced him and saw on his face he was truly worried. Well, of course he'd be if they were in love... I mean, I thought they were. From what I'd seen.

"You think I know?" I said coldly, my thoughts pouring into ice in my words. "I'm no expert in sorcery, if that's what you're thinking."

Merlin seemed abashed at his question, and he turned silent. I began to regret my harsh tone but I was feeling very angry and shocked by his behaviour with Hermione, a princess.

"Merlin, I know what's going on with you and Hermione," I whispered icily. "I must tell you, I don't appreciate it and find it extremely inappropriate."

Merlin looked absolutely shocked. "Arthur, whatever it is you're thinking-"

"Come! Quickly, get over here, both of you!" Gauis broke in hurriedly.

I ignored Merlin as I rushed over, sparing a glance at Hermione's face. She did look rather beautiful.. anyone would be a fool not to see it. Sure, her eyes were a plain dark colour unlike the blues and greens of other girls I'd met. And her hair was a giant mass of curls. But her personality made her even more attractive, I had to admit.

"Look at her lips," Gauis pointed out. "Do you notice the silver stain upon them?"

Well, I'd been trying pretty hard _not _to look at her lips, sort of pouty in her ill state. But I scrutinized them and noticed exactly what Gauis was talking about.

"What is it?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Venom of a very rare dragon not found anymore anywhere near Camelot," Gauis answered grimly.

"What happens when you're injected with the venom?" I piped up, glancing at Hermione to make sure she was still breathing. Hardly at all, but still there.

"Unfortunately, once injected with the venom it spreads like fire through your blood, shutting down vital organs until your heart stops beating," Gauis finished off in a troubled voice.

I looked down at Hermione and moved a stray curl off her cheek, shocked by my sudden feelings of worry and dread.

"I expect you don't have an antidote," I finished lightly.

Gauis stared. "Yes, well, you'll be glad to know there _is _an antidote, only it grows in a specific place in the woods. Obtaining it is a rather difficult task."

"How can I get it?" Arthur asked, already preparing to leave.

"Slow yourself, Sire. In order to obtain a Venenum Cura sprig, you must get past a type of plant that's very dangerous," Gauis warned. "The plants can kill you. They wrap themselves around you and drag you closer to drink all of your fluids out. They live by the place in the woods where the trees bend backwards."

I winced at the gore of it. Gauis looked sympathetic.

"I apologize, but it is all that can be done," he continued. "The princess only has a few hours before her organs begin to shut down and she.. well, she passes."

It was a dangerous task. It'd take all my skill and I could probably die. But I couldn't let Hermione die, she was too important to the kingdom. And well, I'd feel too guilty knowing I could have saved her. I mean, I suppose I'd be remorseful..

"Let's go," Merlin announced, grabbing his jumper.

"No."

Merlin stared at me, disbelieving.

"Arthur, I'm coming with you," Merlin argued.

"No," I repeated strongly, "I'm not getting two people killed if I fail. I'll be going alone. If I'm not back soon..."

Gauis and Merlin gazed at me in a strange way.

"I'll be back," I told them convincingly, turning to leave. I spared a quick glance at Hermione, who looked so pained that I actually felt what she must have been feeling at the moment. I exited quickly and went to the throne room. Immediately I was bombarded by my father, Morgana, and Hermione's maid.

"Is she alright? Tell me Gauis can heal her!" my father demanded, obviously concerned and angered.

"Well, she's sort of been poisoned by venom," I replied. "And she'll die within hours if I can't retrieve the antidote. I need to go now."

My father sighed and rubbed his face.

"My Lord, I find this whole thing highly suspicious," Morgana broke in loudly. "Why would someone make an attempt on the Princess's life twice? It makes no sense.."

"Morgana, why should it matter to you?" I barked, "All you've been doing lately is finding reasons to persecute Hermione! What is the matter? Are you jealous of a simple girl?"

Morgana glared at me with deep loathing. "I'm only doing what's best for this kingdom, and informing my king of questionable events is what I must do!"

"Questionable events? She's nearly been killed! Twice! And it looks like the sorcerer is succeeding this time!" I yelled angrily, our faces close.

"Both of you, stop acting childishly!" my father roared, slamming his hand upon the table next to us. Morgana and I stared hard at each other for one moment, and then I faced him again.

"Father, I'm running out of time," I spoke, trying to keep my impatience in check.

"Then go do what you must, but be cautious," he replied slowly. "The sorcerer could be anywhere."

I nodded, took a long look at Morgana, and walked out. I threw on my armor quickly, grabbing a sword for protection. I pulled my horse from the stables and hopped on, the horse trotting in the direction I pointed it. I tried to make it go a bit faster. Hermione was dying by the second and I couldn't risk losing time.

**Merlin's POV**

I hastily made my way out of the castle, a knife hidden in my pocket, to follow Arthur. With his luck, he'd be eaten alive by the deadly plants Gauis spoke of. It was my destiny to make sure he didn't get himself killed, and I intended to fulfill it until he was king.

I knew it was too risky to ride a horse after him, so I decided to trail him on foot. It was exhausting. We made our way through the forest for about a half hour until Arthur stopped. The trees in the area were indeed bent backward slightly, as if scared of something. I heard a low growling nearby. I followed Arthur carefully, ducking behind trees when he turned around, suspicious. He stopped int he clearing where a circle of trees all bent back, removing his sword from it's scabbard. A few sprigs with glowing red flowers grew in the middle, beautiful and fresh. Arthur examined his surroundings, waiting for the gory plants to pop out. Nothing happened.

I watched warily, wondering where the plants were and why they hadn't attacked already. Arthur slid his sword back in it's holster and tread over some branches, bending down to pick one of the sprigs. I listened carefully and heard a rustling. Arthur's head flicked up and he looked around. Still nothing happening. He shrugged and pulled the sprig, standing up to turn around when the ground began to shake and crack. Arthur's horse neighed loudly in fright and I was about to loose my balance.

From the ground, a dozen weedy plants with bulbous tops sprouted, growling and extending some sort of pink tube from the bulbs. They started whipping their tubes at Arthur, moving in closer. Their long weeds wrapped around his ankles and tripped him onto his back. He cried out and reached for the hilt of his sword when one of the tubes wrapped around it and tossed it across the clearing. They came closer and wrapped around Arthur tightly. I raised my hand but the ground was still trembling and I couldn't hold my balance. I fell face first into a puddle of mud. I hurriedly raised my head, wiping my face and seeing a tube nearing Arthur's fearful face.

_"Ardens plantae!" _I recited strongly. I felt power surge through me.

Immediately the flowers shriveled all black and fell to the dirt, lifeless. Arthur jumped up and ran to his sword, poking at the weeds to check. Once he realized they were definitely dead, he glanced around looking for the one who'd done it.

"Who's there?" he called out.

I flipped behind a tree again, breathing heavily and completely covered in dirt. I peeked around the trunk and saw Arthur open his hand, the glowing flower intact on his palm. Storing it in a small sack, he went back to his terrorized horse, calmed it down, and clambered on it's back once more to head back to Hermione.

I sighed in relief, causing a mouthful of mud to spew from my mouth. I gagged and rolled my eyes.

"The things I do for his Royal Annoying Arse," I shook m head, following him once again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another update because I've got my groove back!**

**Random Old Man: *knocks into me* Oh-h I'm so s-sorry, it was an ac-cident.**

**Me: You threw off my groove!**

**Old Man: I'm so sorry!**

**Guards: You threw off the Author's Groove.**

**Old Man: Wait-**

**Guards: *throw him out of studio out window* I'M SORRY!...**

**What? I don't like getting my groove thrown off! Thanks to 'fakeituntilyoumakeit' for that inspiring and incredibly nice review. You really made me feel ecstatic. Anyway, here's my update!**

* * *

Bellatrix screamed in anger causing nearby crows to fly away, cackling in fear.

"The stupid prince!" she muttered to herself. "Impossible! He would have been eaten alive! Who helped him?"

Bellatrix stomped her foot and pulled a mirror out of her pocket.

"Show me Cordelius," she spoke clearly, her voice trembling from the rage consuming her.

The mirror glistened and revealed an image of Cordelius in his hut, mixing a cauldron. It was obviously the image from the twin mirror lying on a table.

"Cordelius!" Bellatrix said in annoyance.

He dropped an ingredient in the cauldron, causing smoke to fill the air and block the view. Cordelius coughed and fanned the smoke away.

"Yes, Ms. Lestrange?" he asked his eyes watering.

"It's impossible! I can't kill the Mudblood, that idiotic prince is foiling my every plan!" Bellatrix raged.

"Perhaps your previous plans were not very well-reasoned," Cordelius suggested.

"How dare you!"

"Think about it, my lady," Cordelius continued, "perhaps doing the job even more carefully and pinning the blame on someone else could end this nuisance."

Bellatrix took some deep breaths.

"Perhaps you're right, I'll try once more," Bellatrix agreed, "but if not, things are going to get bloody."

Cordelius just smiled coldly and bowed lightly. "Farewell, for now."

The mirror in her hand went hazy and then just showed her own reflection. Bellatrix stuffed it back in her cloak. This mission would take some time and paying attention to detail. Every day, every thing the Mudblood did would be a schedule for Bellatrix to follow and start her plan. A crow landed next to her, staring at her curiously. Bellatrix smirked wickedly.

"_Avada kedavra__!" _

The crow fell over lifelessly, the shining, glassy eyes staring into the nothingness as Bellatrix disappeared again.

* * *

**Arthur's POV**

"Gauis!" I stormed into his room, clutching the root gently. I handed it to him and he took it, his eyes wide.

"How on earth..? I mean, understand me, Sire, I have the utmost faith in you but this task.." Gauis trailed off.

"I don't know, Gauis, but somehow I made it," I breathed out heavily, pulling off my armor. Gauis mixed the root into some sort of liquid and it turned a glowing pink. Then it faded to a clear liquid again and Gauis turned to me.

"Please hold her up at a slight angle so I can have her drink this," he requested. I did as he asked, surprised at just how light and fragile Hermione felt. I didn't know if it had to do with the venom or if she was just naturally sensitive. Gauis put the bowl to her lips and let the liquid run past her slightly parted lips. Once he stopped I set her back down gently.

"What now?" I asked, trying to hold in my anxiety. I was still sort of jumpy from my encounter.

"We wait," Gauis replied while keeping his eyes on Hermione.

"What if it doesn't work?" I pushed.

No response. And then he spoke. "It will."

But it sounded hesitant and uncertain. I glanced around. Where on earth was Merlin? The bumbling servant I never wanted but got. He had good intentions, mostly. I'd never admit to him that he was sort of like the best friend I never had though.

"A-Arthu-ur," I heard the faintest whisper. I flipped around and stepped forward. Hermione was still frozen.

"That was her, wasn't it?" I asked Gauis.

"I think so," he answered distractedly.

Suddenly Hermione's eyelids fluttered open and she coughed.

"What _have _you made me drink?" she gagged. "It tastes like bogeys!"

"You would know," I snickered, relief flowing through me.

**Hermione's POV**

"You would know," Arthur snorted.

I heaved myself up, my body sore as if I'd been exercising all day long. I saw I was in Gauis's study.

"What happened to me? I mean, I remember the whole drinking from the goblet and passing out, but after that?" I wondered.

"Arthur brought you here and went to get the cure," Gauis told me, handing me a cup of water. I sipped it slowly, letting it quench my throat.

"You did?" I questioned curiously.

"I did, yes," Arthur admitted.

I stared at him and noticed a gash upon his left cheek that was red and slightly bloody. Without thinking I reached forward and ran my index finger along it lightly and tenderly. I felt him stiffen under my touch.

"You're hurt," I said quietly. Arthur and I stared at each other for a moment, my hand slightly curled under his jaw when the door banged open causing us to jump and I to drop my hand. Merlin was standing in the doorway looking flustered and sort of embarrassed.

"Sorry, I uh, had to retrieve something," he stammered. "I'm glad you're alright, Hermione."

I managed to push myself off the table and scurry over to Merlin and hug him as tight as my body would allow without crying out in pain.

"You helped, didn't you?" I whispered in his ear secretively.

"I couldn't let him die, you know," he whispered back funnily.

I hugged tighter and pulled away, grasping his upper arms.

"Thank you, so much," I told him gratefully.

"Anything for a friend," he said, a twinkle in his eye. I turned around and saw Arthur looking away, obviously feeling out of place. Without a second thought I walked over and hugged him.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I held him. His arm lied at his side.

"Shh, just accept it, Arthur," I scolded slightly.

Then, as if a miracle occurred, Arthur actually _hugged back._ I smiled and was going to keep holding him when he cleared his throat and stepped away. I felt warm and I smiled at him weakly. All the energy I'd just had was slowly draining again.

"Princess, I'd recommend getting a good night's sleep to regain your strength," Gauis informed me, some sort of humor evident in his voice. I nodded and said good night to all three of them before exiting the chamber.

**Arthur's POV**

"Well, I'm exhausted," I stated to fill the awkward moment. "I'm off to bed. Come on, Merlin."

"Good night, Sire," Gauis said with a faint smile. I exited the chamber with Merlin. We walked in silence to the throne room.

"Give me a moment," I told him. I stepped inside the chamber and shut the doors behind me. My father was sitting on his throne, looking so tired.

"Father, the Princess is alive," I reported.

His head popped up from it's resting position on his palm and he looked positively relieved.

"Excellent, yes, yes, now off to bed," he murmured.

I bowed and turned to leave. I met Merlin again and we continued our journey.

"Merlin, I'm not a fool," I stated.

Merlin looked baffled. "I know that, Arthur."

"Yes, then tell me why exactly you and the Princess have some sort of affair going on?" I asked nonchalantly.

Merlin choked loudly and I whacked him on the back. He coughed and stared at me with large eyes.

"I honestly have no idea where you're getting these things from," he sputtered.

"Don't play clueless with me, I've seen how you act toward each other," I fought.

Merlin smiled in a disagreeing way. "You've seen wrong. We're nothing more than close friends and that's all we'll ever be."

I nodded and walked to the door to my chamber. I mostly believed him but a part of me had a monster gnawing at my insides, telling me he was a dirty liar and that I shouldn't trust him.

"Good night, Merlin," I ended the conversation.

"Good night, Arthur," he muttered. I shut the door and stripped down to my evening wear, clambering into my bed, absolutely drained of energy. An image of my outing with Hermione playing in my mind. I sort of smiled and drifted into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**My life is so busy right now it's not even funny. The only times I have to update are WEEKENDS, if I'm lucky. Help, please.. XD I'll try my hardest. Here you go, more Arthur/Hermione time.**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

As I slept soundly, I dreamed. I dreamed I was full-frontally snogging Prince Arthur. Bloody hell, how? And why? But I kind of sort of didn't want to wake up. Stupid, isn't it? I made a satisfied sound in my throat when I was disturbed from my dream. I woke with a start to see Arthur above me, ripping my blankets off me.

"What are you _doing_?" I hissed quickly, grabbed the covers to save my modesty. I mean, I was clothed but in a night gown hardly appropriate for Arthur to be viewing. White fabric, too.

"You wanted sword lessons, you're getting them," he replied calmly, walking to my window to throw the curtains open. I cried out as the light stung my sensitive sleepy eyes. I groaned and fell back onto my pillows.

"What time is it anyway?"

"I'd say about the crack of dawn, the sun is just about to rise now," he answered promptly. I made a discordant sound in the back of my throat and pulled myself out of the bed. Except, I didn't do a very good job because I fell off on my stomach. I tried to not punch the hard floor and pulled myself up again. Arthur looked so amused, I felt like smacking him really good.

"Get dressed appropriately," he ordered me before turning to walk out. He stopped in the doorway and turned around.

"By the way, I like the gown," he stated before hurrying out. I shook my fist after his retreating form and shut the door, throwing open the doors of my wardrobe. I began to randomly grab things and toss them.

"Too short... too long... too.. weird.." I murmured as I searched the rack.

"Aha!"

I pulled out some kind of trousers of a rich raven colour and a top that reminded me of Arthur's eyes, strangely enough. I came across a pair of tie up boots. I pulled on all the clothes and shoes and did my hair in a braid, pinning it up sort of like a Heidi braid. I tiptoed out of the castle to the armory where Arthur waited in his armor.

"Put these on," he instructed as he handed me some metal cuffs, a vest, and a sword in its scabbard. I tried to put it on myself but I had no clue how.

"Need some help?" he asked, obviously fighting a grin.

"No," I retorted, battling with the body armor. Before I could protest Arthur stepped over and strapped it on for me, his hands lithe and fast. I muttered a thank you and he handed me a shield.

"We'll be practicing in the woods, because I don't think anyone should want me to be teaching you this."

I nodded and followed him as we got out horses (quite sneakily) and rode into the woods.

"Don't kill me, by the way," I finally spoke through the silence. "I know it's your dream but I can't die just yet."

"I won't have to, obviously, from what I've seen of recent events," Arthur snorted.

I looked away as tears stung my eyes. I don't know why it got to me, but it did. Arthur taking assassination attempts on my life in a joking way. I quickly wiped the corners of my eyes.

"You're not crying are you?" Arthur asked in a disbelieving voice from my left. We stopped the horses and he jumped down, as did I through my blurry vision. I didn't answer for my throat was thick and if I spoke it'd crack. I distracted myself to tie Milly up to a tree.

"No," I replied with difficulty.

I sniffed quietly and patted Milly. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, even through my clothes I felt the static heat. I turned around to see Arthur looking at me, his expression slightly softened.

"I didn't mean it like that," he told me.

I blinked to clear my hazy vision. "Whatever, it doesn't matter."

I shrugged his hand off and walked away.

"Let's get started then," I said, hoping to change the topic.

I glanced over at Arthur, begging him with my eyes to move on. He stepped over.

"Alright," he spoke clearly, as if training one of his own knights, "first I'll be teaching you blocking. It's a basic step and even you couldn't screw up."

I actually laughed. "Don't underestimate me, Arthur."

Arthur cracked a smile and handed me a long wooden stick. I gazed at it in confusion.

"Why aren't we using the swords?" I asked him.

"Because you'd get yourself killed on the first try if we did, Little Miss Princess," Arthur retorted.

"Then why'd we bring them?"

"So you know how it feels to carry one around," he answered in an annoyed tone.

I made a clicking sound in my throat. I'd show him just exactly how I could fight.

"Come on, then, let's begin," I challenged.

Arthur smirked and instructed me,"I'll go slow since you're a beginner. I'm going to attack from above and the side and you need to block my hits. Above, left block, above, right block. It's quite simple."

I nodded and braced myself.

"One, two, three, block!"

I brought the stick up and blocked his attack. He was using a good amount of strength but that was nothing compared to the strength of a Torture Curse. I pushed hard and he looked a bit surprised but moved on.

"Left block!"

I blocked it with slight difficulty.

"Above!"

Blocked again.

"Right block!"

This one was to my advantage as a righty and I blocked with so much force Arthur bounced back a bit. We continued this for a few more processes until Arthur was satisfied.

"Not half bad, for a woman," he admired. I grinned rather cockily.

"Not so bad yourself, you know, for a boy," I shot back.

Arthur rolled his eyes but smiled slightly. "Alright, now let's move to foot work. I'll step forward, you move around to get an advantage on my unarmed side. I'll attack your right at an angle, you push forward to get my off balance. Same applies to the left side."

I nodded and concentrated.

"Ready, again!"

It was sort of like a dance, the way we moved. We had perfect timing after the first few mistakes I made, synchronizing our movements. I found myself enjoying the exercise, proud when I caught Arthur off guard. I got him at a moment we went at the left angle. I pushed forward with all my force and he fell backwards. I moved forward to catch him but my foot caught on his and I toppled over.

"Oof!"

I shook my hair out of Arthur's face as our noses nearly touched.

"You're heavier than you look," Arthur groaned.

"Yeah, well, your armor hurts," I spat, irritated. Arthur pushed a lock of my hair out of his face behind my shoulder and stared at me. I felt like the moment was interestingly cliche but his stare was captivating all the same. I started to lose myself in the blue orbs and I took a moment to assess his striking features, no doubt in my mind he was very handsome. Before I could stop the impulse, I leaned down to brush my lips against his.

It was so stupid I didn't even realize the sheer idiocy of the move until five seconds later.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot!" I apologized profusely, pushing myself up quickly. I dropped my stick and left it lying in the clearing and scrambled to Milly, untying her as quickly as possible.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Arthur called over, pulling himself up.

"No, no, no!" I muttered in a trembling voice. I got her reins loose and hopped upon her, turning her in the other direction to gallop away. I didn't even hold the reins. Just grabbed her neck and held on, shaking from head to toe. How stupid! Now Arthur would surely think I was brain damaged! I had to leave immediately before things got any worse. Why would I do that? Ugh! It wasn't what he might have thought about it that scared me most. What scared me was how much I liked it. And knowing it couldn't happen ever again.


	14. Chapter 14

Guys, I am really, really sorry I haven't updated in like, months. Its not that I've given up but I've taken up ballet and I have an art thing and I'm going on a week long trip next week. I'm getting to work right now to update Back In Time and I'm thinking. Sorry and please don't abandon the story! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**H-E-L-L-O. So, any OTHERS want to review? :D I know you're reading, but you're too lazy to review. :P Just do it, it'll make me write faster. SO SORRY about the long wait! I'm honestly the worst updater after awhile, ask anyone! But that doesn't mean I just don't care about my stories or readers! I won't forget you guys. :)**

* * *

I arrived back at the stables in record time, hopping off Milly to run into the castle as ungracefully as ever. Before I could make it to the corridor, I was stopped by guards.

"The King wishes to speak to you in the throne room," one told me. I nodded, having no choice but to follow them there. I entered the room and the doors were shut behind me. Uther pushed himself out of his throne to walk over. I curtsied clumsily, wanting to get away as soon as possible. I watched as he walked over and held out his hand. I placed mine in his and he kissed the top gently, his face falling in concern.

"Princess, I'm so sorry!" he apologized hastily, "I don't know why or who is trying to hurt you, but trust me I WILL get to the bottom of things very soon. I think it best I inform your father of recent events for your own safety..."

"No!"

Uther had turned away but now he was facing me, confused and taken aback by my tone. I cursed at myself mentally and cleared my throat.

"What I mean, Sire, is I don't think he needs to know at the moment," I back tracked. "It would only create more worry and he's already got this battle to worry about."

I hid my hands behind my back, twisting my fingers and drumming them quietly against myself. I hoped he'd take my horrible lie. Uther examined me carefully, and slowly, very slowly, nodded his head in agreement.

"A wise decision at the moment," Uther concluded, "but you must tell him eventually."

I bobbed my head up in down, relief bubbling up in me. "Of course I shall!"

Uther allowed me a smile and and stroked his chin. "You are excused, Princess."

I curtsied once more and shuffled away, wondering how much longer I could keep the charade of my supposed father. I sighed dejectedly and rubbed my eyes. I wandered over to my room, but I ended up in front of Arthur's. Without thinking, I opened the door and stepped inside. It was fairly neat and the whole room smelled of him. The scent of the woods and mint filled my nose. I glanced around and shook my head, feeling infinitely stupid.

"Is there a reason why you're examining my room?"

The voice I was dreading had spoken from right behind me.

"Not really," I admitted, cheeks burning hot as flames. I forced myself to get a backbone and turn around. Arthur's face held a mix of emotions beneath the surface, and I couldn't seem to detect any at once. Arthur didn't say a thing, just reached behind him, and shut the door.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, about to reach behind him and open the door again. He blocked my move and crossed his arms.

"Tell me, why did you kiss me? Please, I'm curious." His tone bordered on sarcasm and my feelings quavered.

"I- I don't know," I stumbled across my words, frantically looking for in answer in my head that just simply wasn't there. "It's your fault!"

Arthur looked really close to laughing and his face was sort of screwed up in that way you get just before you laugh really hard.

"Explain," he managed to say.

"Well, you were just training me and I couldn't help notice how extremely handsome you looked, if I may say so, and I'd already had a confusing image in my mind implanted there by a recent dream I had! Thinking of it only made things worse and when you practically flattened me, somehow that became romantic (not quite sure how, though, strangely enough) and I just did! Its like this place has made me completely different and I don't seem to think quite through everything and I'm just ever so impulsive and-"

Arthur covered my mouth with his hand, and he was close enough so the smell I'd encountered in here only strengthened.

"Princess, I'm flattered but I just don't see you that way," Arthur said. "I'm sorry."

He moved aside and numbly, I exited the room.

_Hey, this is good, isn't it? No more tension, you know the truth now._

"But it isn't," I spoke aloud. "It only makes me feel horrible."

I decided to pay Merlin and Gaius a visit, to clear my mind and get things done so I could leave as soon as possible.

"Merlin! I need to leave soon, as in now," I announced as I entered the chamber. Merlin looked bewildered and Gaius just continued mixing things in a bowl.

"We can't, we still haven't found the right spell yet," Gaius told me without looking up.

"Look, I kissed Arthur, I can't wait any longer," I spewed out before I could think. Gaius dropped his bowl and Merlin gaped.

"You what?" he asked.

"Nevermind that," I replied, trying to change the subject. "Let's search shall we?"

"You know, he thought you and I were.." Merlin awkwardly pointed at himself then me and put his hands together. "I mean, together."

"What?!"

"I know!" Merlin said, nodding frantically.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Of course he'd come up with an idiotic thing like that."

"Right. What will lessons be like now thought?" Merlin asked as he helped Gaius clean the mess.

"I don't have a choice," I answered honestly. "I need training. It can't be avoided."

"Plus Uther will soon realize you are a fake when he goes into battle," Gaius added in another thought.

"I know," I sighed. I imagined Harry and Ron, wondering what the were doing and if everyone was okay. I missed them so much.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back from my week long trip guys! Back to writing, fresh ideas churned all in my head. Yes, I know Arthur's birthday is April 5th. Hermione did not land in Camelot on the same date she left, she arrived earlier (very much earlier, as we know. XD)**

Cordelius shut the book on Dark Magic and placed it on the table beside him, standing up to make himself a cup of tea. The dark room in which he sat was filled with objects and trinkets that seemed harmless at first but were nearly all deadly. Cordelius heated up the water and paced in front of the roaring fire in his parlor.

"It must be done," Cordelius said to himself. "Years I've waited for this opportunity. To be the right hand consultant of the Dark Lord would be of the greatest honour. Yet, she stands in my way. I've created the perfect situation to take what I wish _and _be rid of the nuisance."

Cordelius smiled darkly. The kettle made a sharp whistling noise.

"Time to take your last breath, Bellatrix Lestrange."

* * *

Uther tried extremely hard not to show his anxiety. The situation with the princess and the war had sent him into a whirl of confusion. Something wasn't right. Why wouldn't the princess want to inform her father of anything? And if she'd been safeguarded so long, why send her **_now_** when she was most vulnerable (being nearly of age) off alone into the woods here to Camelot? But there was so much going on at the moment, with what Arthur's birthday, the battle, et cetera.

"My Lord, you look uneasy," Morgana spoke from beside the King, smoothing down her raven hair. "Is there anything wrong, if I may ask?"

Uther stared out the window of the large chamber they were in as Arthur trained in the courtyard. His son's technique was precise and quick, not to mention every move was well thought out.

"I am fine, Morgana," Uther finally said, not sure his answer was true at all. "Why don't you go talk to your maid about that gown you wanted?"

Morgana could sense Uther was being vague and wanted her gone so he could think. Curiosity itching at her, she nodded and turned to leave. As the door shut behind her she threw herself around the corner as Uther called for a guard. The intelligent guard that Uther called upon for important cases was named Julian, and his grey eyes were good at spotting things no one else saw. But Morgana was lucky that in his haste, the guard had not noticed her.

The door to the chamber she'd been in flew open and was shut behind Julian. Morgana checked to make sure he'd been alone and moved forward, ever so slowly opening the door a crack to peek in.

"Julian, I have a mission for you," Morgana could just barely hear Uther say.

"Yes, Sire?"

"I need you to travel over to Scotland, over to the kingdom of King David and tell him his daughter is in good conditions and that we are trying as best we can to prepare our army."

"Of course, Sire," Julian bowed and turned to leave.

Morgana flipped around and dashed away as quietly as possible, thoughts churning in her head. From what she'd heard and seen of Uther he was beginning to question Hermione as well. Oh, how Morgana hoped the guard would return soon with news that the princess was a liar.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Merlin was busy cleaning things for Gaius so I decided to watch Arthur and the other knights practice out in the courtyard. I wore something warm for it was slightly windy and I took a book with me. I'd hidden some papers on more magic spells that could possibly help me in the book so I wouldn't be wasting my time.

I looked up and spotted Arthur pulling a dangerous move. I had faith he'd do it perfectly, as usual. But then as he spun around, he stumbled and fell onto his back. My first instinct was to run over and see if he was hurt. But I forced myself to stay in my spot, which resulted in my limbs being clenched as tight as possible for resisting.

"Arthur! Are you alright?" one of his other knights, also his close friend, hurried over to help him up.

"I'm fine," Arthur said, looking annoyed at himself mostly.

He glanced over in my direction and I lowered my gaze back to the book, embarrassed. I felt like some sort of obsessed teen girl. Like Ginny in ways, no offense, Ginny.

"What are you reading?"

I jumped half a mile in my spot and slammed the book shut loudly.

"What is wrong with you?" I nearly shouted as Arthur rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm just surprised you read," he said sarcastically. "Or were you trying to show off for me?"

Anger flared up in me. "At least I didn't stumble and fall like a blithering idiot," I retorted.

Something flickered across Arthur's face and I couldn't identify it.

"I'm of age as of today and I don't feel like getting into something stupid with you," he finally told me.

Instantly I felt bad for being so rude, even though he'd irritated me and pretty much crushed my heart before.

"Oh," was all I could respond.

"There will be a feast tonight, my father says," Arthur continued, sitting down next to me. I looked at him. And I really looked at him. He looked tired. Unsure. His eyes weren't twinkling.

"Don't let anything linger on your mind that'll ruin today," I told him sincerely, reached over hesitantly to touch his arm. "This only happens once, you know."

Arthur actually smiled the slightest. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Plus, you'll probably get to see me dance like a mad cow," I joked. "It'll only happen once, so don't get too excited."

Arthur laughed a deep, pleasing laugh and it warmed my insides so the cold didn't effect me anymore. I smiled and he smiled back, his eyes staying connected with mine as if we were sharing some sort of message. They twinkled once again.

"We need to keep practicing, Sire!"

Arthur lost his smile and the glimmer disappeared.

"I must, uh, get going," he cleared his throat.

I blushed hotly.

"Yes, of course," I answered, watching him walk away before returning inside. A feast? Birthday?

"Merlin!"

Merlin jumped and hit his head on a table. He'd been cleaning a mess on the floor.

"Bloody hell, what?" he muttered, rubbing his head and wincing.

"Why was I not informed of Arthur's birthday.. I mean, the feast?!" I demanded, blushing again at my mistake. I'd shut the door to Gaius' room on my way in.

"Well, I thought you'd figure it out soon enough," he replied defensively. I sighed and let my arms hang at my sides.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "Just a bit.. jumpy."

"I've got a feeling I know why."

Merlin grinned knowingly and I rolled my eyes. "Hush up."

I imagined the feast and how everyone would be talking and dancing. Dancing made me think of a certain dance my mum had taught me when I was younger.

_"Mum! How am I supposed to do this?" I whined, tired of retrying the dance and losing. It was called the Entwine. It required a boy and girl. The boy and girl held the end of a sash and a timer was set for three minutes. The girl would duck and spin in and out of the sash as the boy tried to capture her wrists in it. It could be very fast and very difficult to not get caught at times. _

_"Come on now, Hermione, once more?" my mother begged with a smile on her beautiful face._

_"Fine," I grumbled, resetting the timer and the music._

_"Ready... go!"_

_Breathing heavily I followed the exact whirls and twirls I'd been taught, trying not to get trapped in the fabric she held. And then the timer went off. _

_"Hermione, you've done it!" Mum exclaimed happily._

_I smiled, despite my exhaustion and hugged her. "Oh, Mum, I've done it!"_

"Hermione, you okay?" Merlin broke me away from my thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, right. Fine. I'll be preparing for the feast," I said hurriedly, exiting the room.

"Girls," I heard him mutter.

I actually laughed, despite the feelings that weighed down on me. Happy birthday, Arthur Pendragon.

* * *

**Not my best writing but I hope you accept it! Thanks for waiting!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back after a busy time. So, I'm getting braces. My teeth are straight, the problem is my overjet. Hopefully not too long to wear them... I wish I could fix them with magic. Ballet was tiresome. I'm on the Angels Take Manhattan episode (I've been so busy I'm not as caught up as everyone) and I'm prepared to be depressed. Then my best friend goes and show me the last page of the Mark of Athena from the Heroes of Olympus Series. I hate her for doing this to me. There you have my random update on life and now here comes the story update!**

* * *

"I look absolutely dreadful," I muttered to myself nervously. I kept touching my hair, which was actually curling very nicely after Jada had put some sort of natural oil in it. I wore a very tight (but not so tight I couldn't breathe, thank God) silver corset. Over it, a dress of the silkiest green gray. It fight like a clove and dipped slightly, showing the tiniest bit more of cleavage than I would have liked. But the rest of the dress made up for it. The skirt flowed like a waterfall, with a flower petal feel to it. The top had silver vines twisting along and the sleeves were tight and long.

"Here Missus," Jada said quietly. She reached into her pocket and removed a silver delicate necklace. It had a small amulet on it, a beautiful flower with a golden stone in the middle.

"Where did you get this?" I gasped, holding it gently in my hands.

"My mother," Jada smiled wistfully. "She gave it to me when I was a little girl."

I shook my head erratically and held out my hand for her to retrieve the necklace.

"I couldn't.."

"Please," she seemed to beg. "I know you're going to make things different here in Camelot, Hermione. I've seen how you act and all the servants in the castle have heard of your time in the kitchen. I know you helped prepare the feast before getting ready. You know you don't need to. But you do it anyway. This is my token of gratitude, and I put my faith in you."

The guilt was beginning to crush me. I couldn't accept this knowing I didn't deserve it. Knowing I'd be gone soon. She was putting so much trust in me...

"Thank you," I whispered, sadness creeping into my voice. I clasped it onto my neck and smoothed down my skirt.

"I should be heading to the feast now," I informed her with a fake smile. Even that was hard to do.

"Have fun!" she grinned with excitement.

I slipped downstairs to the ballroom. The large double doors that would lead me into the extremely large room here shut and I was worried that I'd taken too long to get ready. I pulled open the doors and was blasted with the sounds of loud voices and clinking glasses, shuffling feet and soft background music. A received a lot of stares, which was really embarrassing. I tried to ignore the burning of my cheeks as I stepped in and shut the doors behind me.

I rotated once more to look around the room. There were so many people, some I recognized, some not. Everyone was dresses elegantly and they chattered genially while sipping wine. There were platters of finger food and tables on either side of the room. The middle was almost completely cleared for dancing. The rest of the room was decorated lavishly in golden and red, the colours of Camelot's crest. Chandeliers and candles lit the room with a warm glow.

King Uther was being greeted by the guests as they bowed before him or curtsied. He was smiling, but I could tell it was mostly a mask. Arthur was next to him also receiving greetings, but he looked totally distracted. I secretly hoped he would notice my looking over in his direction. Please, please, look over. I sighed and gazed at my feet with a slouched figure, which I'm sure wasn't the most poised thing to do in such a fancy setting. When I glanced up again he _was_ looking at me. I smiled and was about to wave when someone tapped on my shoulder. I flipped around to find myself facing a young man about my age or slightly older. He had neatly parted dark hair and blue eyes. They hardly compared to Arthur's.

"May I have this dance, milady?" he asked politely with a smile.

"Um- yes. I'd love to dance."

Someone asked me to dance?! What was this sorcery? No pun intended.

"Brilliant."

And he swept me onto the dance floor. The last glance I had of Arthur surprised me, a stormy look forming on his face. I didn't know what to think of it. His lips were turned down slightly. Oh, those lips..

"I'm assuming you're the beautiful Princess Hermione I've been hearing about," he commented.

Shocked, I was unable to reply. Thankfully he chose that moment to spin me around. I regained my thoughts.

"I could hardly agree with the given description, but yes, I am she," I informed him. "And may I ask whom you are?"

"Believe me, Princess, the description fits you like a glove, if I may say," he answered, the flattery strong. "I am Sir James of Cardigan."

"Well, thank you, Sir James."

I kept glancing back at Arthur, watching his expression and hoping I wasn't too obvious. He was staring intently at Sir James and I wondered if he was actually _jealous._ The music stopped and Sir James bowed while I curtsied.

"It was a pleasure to dance with you," Sir James told me. "I should wish to see you again soon, Princess."

I flushed and smiled. "Likewise, Sir."

He turned away and disappeared in the crowds of people. I peeked over where Arthur had been standing. He was gone!

"I didn't know what a charmer you could be," the dry tone indicated who it was.

"Did you find my dance with Sir James interesting?" I layered it on thickly, hoping to get a reaction that would answer the brewing questions in my mind.

"I think your dancing needs some more practice," he answered after clearing his throat.

Feeling rather brave, I did something that currently makes me wonder if I was being possessed by the spirit of Godric Gryffindor.

"Care to show me the proper way, Sire?" I suggested with a smirk.

Arthur looked like he was biting back a retort, which was a difficult thing for him.

"Fine," he threw back.

He held out his hand. "May I prove you wrong, Princess?"

My lips quivered as I tried to hold back a smile. "You can try."

So he twirled me around onto the dance floor. I did my best to make every one of my moves graceful and perfect, not wanting Arthur to have something to laugh at me about.

"I supposed you're not as bad as I thought," Arthur admitted with a grin.

"Well, since you're the expert," I told him sarcastically. But this was getting fun, as hard as I was trying to be perfect.

"Yes, people often think that."

Before I could reply my foot caught on his and I started to fall sideways. My stomach fell with me. Before I could completely look like a fool, Arthur got a tight hold around my waist, causing me to dip back and he bent over me. My arm was thrown over the back of his neck. Breathless, I stupidly gazed into his face. Oh, the joy of tripping and almost falling flat on your face or worse, your bum. I dropped my gaze.

"Feel free to make fun of me now," I muttered.

"I'm not going to do that," Arthur shook his head. "It was an accident."

I looked back up to see him looking serious. I disconnected our gaze by examining our surroundings. There were a lot of stares sent our way, including Uther himself. I swallowed and shifted to allow Arthur to pull me back up.

"Thank you," Arthur said hastily, raising my hand in his slightly and hurrying away through the men and women. He looked troubled as he turned away.

**Arthur's POV**

Hermione tripped over my foot as we danced. I caught her just in time. She was leaning back, the hair falling away from her neck and her face glowed. I spotted a wonderfully crafted necklace on her neck. But I was more distracted by how beautiful she looked. I wasn't being shallow. Because she was a great laugh too, with her humour and wit. I didn't think I'd ever had so much fun dancing with a lady.

"Feel free to make fun of me now," she muttered, obviously upset. I worried I'd pushed her too hard, made her think that I would make her look stupid for making a mistake. But her mistakes were the best thing about her. I didn't know why I was thinking about her like this.

"I'm not going to do that," I told her sincerely. "It was an accident."

By staring into her eyes, I realized the feelings I'd rejected were only getting stronger in me. I'd rejected her once before. I knew, deep down, it was too late. I was falling in love with her. But how could I be? Wasn't she just like I thought she was? Hermione seemed to get uncomfortable. She shifted so I had no choice but to bring her back up. All these thoughts were stirring and I couldn't do anything to stop them.

"Thank you."

And I left, hiding in the people. Hiding from my feelings.

**Hermione's POV**

I blinked multiple times, my eyebrows in a frown. I opened my mouth, and then decided against it and went in the opposite direction. More men asked me to dance. It was all a blur dancing with them. None danced with me right, even as good some of them were. When it was time to sit and eat, I picked at my food.

"Hello, Princess."

I hardly even glanced up from the plate.

"Hello," I replied quietly. When I finally got the strength to look up, my whole body shivered. An obviously tall, slender man with dark hair and stormy grey eyes was sitting next me. He looked like the kind of man who could steal your soul with a few convincing words.

"You are just as the rumours have said," he smiled grimly. "Rosy cheeks, eyes the colour of the earth, and skin smooth as silk."

I tried to avoid his eyes because they were piercing, calculating.

"Is- is that so?" I stammered.

"Oh, yes, very much so," he continued, never taking his eyes off of me. I took sudden interest in my goblet.

"Sir, may I ask what-?"

I glanced up to ask his name. But he was gone. My heart jumped around, knowing something wasn't right. I finished eating with an uneasy feeling in my stomach. He'd seemed so... familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it. The dancing started again and the music was becoming rather happy and fast. There were many people already obviously becoming drunken messes, stumbling around in their intoxicated state giggling and saying things that could turn Luna Lovegood's cheeks red as apples.

"Princess, may I have this dance?"

I turned around, expecting another regular man. I was wrong. It was the tall man.

"Yes of course, Sir-?"

"Sir Thomas, if you please, Princess," he said smoothly. "Excuse me while I request a song."

So I waited as he asked the musicians to play his song of choice. He returned moments later.

"I'll assume you know the Entwine, yes?" he asked calmly.

I didn't realize the coincidence then, but it did sort of strike me odd he would ask that when I clearly remembered it not too long ago.

"Yes.."

And somehow a sash appeared from behind his back.

"Let us dance."

I grabbed hold of my ends of the sash and the lively song began. I spotted Arthur dancing nearby with an extremely attractive and talented dancer. I forced myself to look away and pay attention to my movements. I twirled and ducked in and out of the sash. Sir Thomas was swift and strong with his parts, doing a lot better than I'd expected. As the music got faster I was finding it more and more difficult to not get caught by the sash. Sir Thomas was becoming more forceful with every move. It soon started to feel like I was dancing to survive. To think the three minutes hadn't even passed yet.

In the split second I noticed that we'd managed to move to the furthest corner of the room, Sir Thomas was successful in capturing my wrists in the churning red sash. I waited for him to let go, but that didn't happen. He tightened the sash, cutting off the circulation in my wrists until it was hurting terribly. I could see the red under my skin creeping up my arm. No one seemed to notice us.

"Sir Thomas, you're hurting me," I managed to whisper weakly. I was beyond scared now. Suddenly everything about him turned horrifying. His eyes darkened. He seemed way taller. More powerful.

"I know," he said simply.

"Please," I begged. Sir Thomas seemed amused at my weakness. He held my captured wrists above me, leaning me back slightly. His face came closer to mine until his lips were almost touching my ear.

"You'll be mine, Princess. Very soon I shall finish the job and collect my dues. Hermione Granger, I know who you are. You hold my reward within you."

Every hair on my body stood on end. This couldn't be happening. Who was he really? A Death Eater? What reward?

"HEY!"

Both of us looked to our left where the center of the dance floor was. Arthur had left his partner to step forward. His eyes were so fierce, they almost scared me. The usual calm sea blue was now stormy and angered, like hurricane season at sea.

"Let go of her immediately or I will not hesitate to harm you," Arthur almost growled.

He wasn't that far away now. Sir Thomas loosened his grip and I fell to the floor, my legs curled sideways under my skirt as I examined my scarred wrists. The marks of the sash had been harshly engraved into them. They hurt terribly. Arthur walked up to Sir Thomas with fury in every step.

"How **_DARE_ **you dishonor a lady in **_my_ **presence at _**my**_feast?" Arthur seethed angrily. The whole room was silent and no one dared get involved. "Get out of my sight before I kill you myself."

Sir Thomas bowed and smiled darkly. "As you wish, Sire."

And with that, he disappeared. On the spot. Screams echoed in the large room and gasps resounded. Only I knew what had just happened. He'd Disapparated. Many women began to run around, as if their lives were in mortal danger, Arthur pushed his way through a group of rattled ladies to bend down and help me up. He took my forearms in his hands and examined my wrists.

"Are you alright? What else did he do?" Arthur asked gently.

"Nothing," I lied, my mind a thousand miles away. "Nothing else."

"ATTENTION!"

Arthur helped me up and gave me support as Uther stood front and center in his spot at the end of the room, his face hard.

"I will see to it this obvious sorcerer be found and put to death! Do not fear, you are safe here! Enjoy the rest of this feast!" Whispers were flying around and Uther took the liberty to look over at us, a curious gaze resting precisely on me. No one seemed to want to get loud again. Even the drunks were silent.

_"Why the Princess?"_

___"Has _she _done something terrible?"_

__"Please, take me out of here," I pleaded quietly.

Arthur didn't object as he led me away. I didn't look back as the doors shut behind us.


	18. Chapter 18

**I got an idea for another HP/Merlin crossover based off a certain Coldplay song. SPOILERS. Wish me luck in getting started soon. But my undivided attention is on this now. And Bradley James... SHH. You heard nothing, peasant mortals!**

* * *

"What just happened in there?" Arthur asked, his anger still faintly glowing in his eyes.

"You saw what happened," I replied, refusing to meet his eyes and examining my wrists. They were still bright red, now looking tinted purple.

"Stop it," Arthur interrupted. "You _know _what I mean! What did he tell you?"

"I already told you he said nothing!" I answered fiercely. Why couldn't he just take an answer?!

"You're lying," he said. "I know you are, I can tell when you are-"

"Stop it!"

"I thought you could tell me things now," he said in a quieter voice. "I thought we could trust each other now, even slightly. Why won't you just tell me the truth?"

Thoughts were swimming in my head, the words Sir Thomas had spoken echoing in my skull. His touch was a searing memory. As searing as Bellatrix hurting me. All these images and scenes in my head...

"I can't! I can't tell you anything!" I screamed in exasperation. "What do you want me to tell you? That I nearly had my wrists and hands taken off?! That I've been torture-"

I shut up faster than I'd ever known someone could stop talking. Arthur's eyes widened and he held my shoulders.

"What were you about to say?" he whispered seriously.

"I-I said-I was meaning.." I knew I'd gone and blown it in the heat of the moment.

"You've been tortured? By who? That's why you were screaming that first night, wasn't it? You were having a nightmare..." Arthur trailed off, starting to look shocked.

"No," I replied feebly. "No, it's not true.."

And the look he gave me was so piercing, so sad that I just couldn't stop the tears that leaked from my eyes.

"Hermione.. I'm sorry," Arthur told me. "I didn't realize.. was it him?"

"No," I admitted, my face frozen with the tears running down my face. "I was tortured by a woman. An evil sorceress. And I have this.. this suspicion she's the one behind all of this, Arthur."

Arthur stared, then started to turn away, to go to his father no doubt.

"Stop!" I grabbed his sleeve to turn him back. "You mustn't tell a soul. Arthur, please."

He actually rotated to face me again. And I saw the look on his face that dropped my heart. The caring, determined expression. It was silent for a few moments. And then, he pulled me closer, pressing his lips to mine. Time stopped around me. I heard nothing, absolutely nothing but the beating of my heart. It was speeding up. Yet the kiss was slow and tender. His arm was holding my waist, and I'd brought my arm up to touch his cheek. In this moment, I felt safe.

Just as quickly as it had happened, it ended. Arthur pulled away and he looked resolute.

"Hermione! Are you alright?-"

Merlin burst into the room, breathing heavily. He froze as soon as he saw our embrace.

"Oh. My bad. I'm sorry.."

Merlin looked positively bashful. I lowered my eyes. Arthur pulled away and seemed to hesitate, then turned. "I need to settle them all down in there."

He was gone. I hardly realized at the moment that my arm was still in the air, my hand outstretched after Arthur. I let it fall, my heart slowing. But it didn't matter that he had left quickly. He'd shown me how he felt in one minute.

"I really am sorry," Merlin apologized. "I-"

"Shut up, Merlin," I laughed. "Let's go."

Merlin seemed worried that I could be so joyous when the King had witnessed an act of magic, and I'd nearly had my hands cut off.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Gaius asked worriedly as he wrapped my wrists in ointment covered gauze. "The word has spread at an alarming pace, with exaggerations left and right. Could this be the sorcerer we've feared for days now?"

I shook my head. "No, Gaius. I'm fairly certain the one who is doing this is a sorceress I encountered before I came here. I told you about her. Bellatrix."

Gaius' expression was more surprised than it usually was.

"Then who is this man?"

I shook my head. "I can't be sure. But whoever he is... he knew. He knew my name. And he told me he would collect his dues from me. I don't know what that means."

"YES! HERMIONE!"

Gaius and I both averted our attention to an ecstatic Merlin. "I've found it! The spell to send you home!"

Gaius smiled at me and then at Merlin. "Why, Merlin, you're brilliant! My boy, what a great thing! Hermione, you can go back home now, child."

But instead of being elated, as I should have been with the news, I was immediately dejected. Because now, going home meant saying goodbye to Arthur.

"Oh."

Gaius was watching me. Merlin was waiting for me to jump up and down and probably hug him. He awkwardly looked at the pages on the book. "Only, it takes two days to brew the potion and once it's done you recite a spell and drink it."

Relief washed over me. "Oh! Well, we should get to work then."

Both still seemed unconvinced but they didn't say anything. I cleared my throat.

"I'm off to bed, it's quite late," I said lamely.

"Goodnight," Gaius said finally. Merlin copied him and I left, my encounter with Arthur on repeat in my head. I was unable to go to my room, though, because guards found me and led me to the courtroom. The guests had left. It was Arthur, Uther, and Morgana.

"Good evening, Sire," I said weakly. "Is everything alright?"

Uther stood up from his seat and walked over. It took everything in me not to tremble. He took my hands and looked down at my wrists, all wrapped up.

"Who was that sorcerer?" he demanded. "Did you know him?"

"No, Sire," I said honestly. "I've never seen him before."

Uther scrutinized me. "You are sure?"

"Yes. I've never seen him before in my life."

"Would a man she didn't know do such a thing to her? It was a personal attack in my opinion," Morgana sniffed.

"Morgana, hush," Arthur told her harshly.

"Both of you, relax," Uther turned around. "What has been done is done. I believe we have found our sorcerer and we must plan. You may leave, Princess, I bid you goodnight."

I curtsied and nearly wobbled, then left. I proceeded to head to my room and climb the staircase slowly.

"You're an extremely slow walker."

A smile grew on my face as I turned around in the nearly completely dark corridor. Arthur's silhouette was just visible.

"You- you kissed me. YOU kissed me," I sputtered.

"You noticed."

"Oh, I more than noticed," I laughed quietly. "You completely jumbled up my feelings and thoughts and-"

I was stopped short by his incredibly gentle lips on mine again, his fingers holding my chin. I pulled away reluctantly.

"Okay, that's not fair," I argued. "You can't just... just make my heart stop like that."

"It's sort of hard not to when you're, you know.. acting all..."

"All what?" I wondered.

"... captivating."

"So, cute, basically?" I grinned.

"Fine. Yes, I can agree to that," he laughed.

"Go to sleep, Sword Boy."

"You too, Scottish Princess."

I skipped into the room and shut the door, for once my troubles gone away.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too fluffy for you guys! But I was happy writing it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A rather bad filler chapter, but I need to do it now to progress the pair's relationship to get back to the plot. :) Thanks for waiting, there'll be more this weekend.**

* * *

"Jada, I look dreadful."

The first words I spoke that morning. Hair frizzed once more, messy as a bird's nest. My eyes looked tired. My skin was not glowing, the polar opposite of a model in an ad when she woke up next to her dashing beau.

"You look how a person looks in the morning, Princess," Jada replied in a puzzled voice.

"Please, find me a decent dress," I requested hurriedly. "Thank you."

So I was put into a lavender dress and Jada put my hair into a perfect bun. I'd made sure it was impeccable. I thanked her and walked out of the room. Should I find Arthur or let him find me? Should I act normal or sweet? Was it okay to call him sweetie? Everything I asked myself seemed more and more stupid until I told myself to shut up. Except I said it aloud.

"Um, Hermione, you alright?" Merlin asked as he followed me down the stairs.

"No!" I admitted shrilly. "I don't know what to do! Should I ACT sweet to Arthur or just be normal, oh, Merlin, I don't know what to do-"

"You know, I think Gaius needed my help-" he started to turn around.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, got to go!" Merlin called back as he jogged off. I huffed and went to breakfast, practically hyperventilating in fear as I approached. Arthur would be in there.. oh, dear.

"Good morning," I swept into the room, trying to look graceful and relaxed.

Arthur watched me with a a strange expression on his face. He knew something was up. Morgana was the only one there with him. She seemed to full of hatred to laugh or stare.

"Good.. morning?" Arthur replied, eyes examining me.

"Where is your father?" I wondered aloud.

"Planning," Arthur said, forgetting how awkward I was being... well, sort of. I sat down and stirred the food in my bowl.

"None of your concern," Morgana glared at Arthur, as if telling him to shut his face.

"Morgana, quit it," Arthur warned her. Morgana whacked her bowl to the side, and it crashed to the floor. Oatmeal and glass covered the stone.

"Maybe you could get that, Princess," she seethed. "You're practically a servant anyway."

She swiveled around, dark hair flying behind her as she glided out.

"Well, that was interesting," I laughed nervously. I pushed my food away. "I'm not hungry. I think I'll go to the library."

Before Arthur could say a thing, I left the room. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Morgana caught everything. Why couldn't I just be snobby and princess-y?

I knew the answer. I could never be like that, however hard I faked... Well, the library would do me some good. After wandering slightly, I made it to the library. I grabbed random books and piled them up, reading at a table. There were books on the decrees of Camelot, how to ward off magic, how to kill a sorcerer, etc. I slammed the book shut and stowed them all away.

"I'm leaving," I said out loud. "I'm leaving without another thought. Forget Arthur. Forget it all. LEAVE."

"Princess? Hermione?" a voice calls for me from another side of a shelf. I hide in the corner where it is pushed against the wall. I took a peek between the books and was startled by Arthur's eyes looking back into mine.

"Arthur Pendragon? In the _library_?" I gasped.

"Yes, looking for you," he replied, amusement weaving its way into his words.

"Why?" I challenged.

"You seemed upset," he answered, walking around the shelf to stand very extremely close to me. Close enough for me to catch that woodsy scent. Oh, help me.

"Who cares, right?" I muttered, mostly to myself.

"I- I do," he stammered, sounding more nervous than I'd ever heard him.

"Do you?" I said to myself once again.

"Yes."

I threw my arms around his neck. I couldn't stop myself and I don't care. I held on tight, hoping and hoping Arthur will understand. When he held me back, I felt joy and assurance flow through me.

"Hermione, I've never felt this way about any other woman," Arthur said quietly and sincerely.

"Really? But you're... everything a girl would want. You could have literally any woman you wish," I rested my cheek near his neck.

"Maybe," he said. "But I don't want them."

I thought. Hard. And pulled away.

"We should do something," I told him with a grin. "Let's go to the forest. I need more training."

Arthur rolled his eyes with a smile. "You're mad, Hermione."

"Good, you understand. Don't be late!"

I made my way out of the library, glad my relationship with Arthur was progressing somewhat.

".. here comes the sun, and I say, it's alright," I sung softly as I went to my room. Jada helped me into some better clothes for practice. Then I proceeded to the kitchens. I was going to get a picnic basket for Arthur and I. Why not?

"Princess? Is there something wrong?" Martha asked, setting aside the rag she was using to clean a table.

"Would you mind helping me prepare a basket for.. for me," I blushed.

Martha smiled, a sly look on her face, different from her usual shy demeanor.

"For the Prince as well?" she continued.

"I- yes."

Martha immediately started to pull out food from cupboards. Tarts, bread, cheese, the small but delicious things were all packed neatly in a woven basket. I helped and got water in some sort of canister.

"Thank you, Martha," I called as I walked out of the kitchens.

"Anytime, Princess," Martha answered happily. I hummed and left to the stables. I tied the basket on tight and hopped on myself, riding away to the same spot as before. Arthur's horse was already waiting, tied to a tree. I jumped off Milly, tying her as well and grabbing the basket.

"Arthur?" I called out. I didn't see him. Where could he have gone?

"Arthur Pendragon don't you dare.."

"I'm right here," he said from next to me with a smirk. "Going blind?"

I snorted, then covered my mouth in embarrassment. "No. Shut up, I brought a nice basket of assorted food."

Arthur's eyebrows rose. "Good work. Now, put the food down and get ready to lose."

"You're on."


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry I've been away so long, busy busy busy days my friends. Sort of fluffy chappy here!**

* * *

"Admit it. I'm better than you with a sword."

I popped a grape in my mouth as I said that, the tangy juice filling my mouth. Arthur rolled his eyes and leaned up against the trunk of the tree, taking a bite of his apple.

"Never," he replied as he set it down with a smile.

"Okay, maybe not so much," I admitted with a laugh. I sighed and fell back into the grass.

"You've improved significantly though," Arthur told me as his finger traced my cheek. It left a tingling sensation under my skin. I closed my eyes and let the warmth of the sun and Arthur's touch satisfy me. I pulled myself up after a moment and sat next to him.

"Is this a secret?" I prompted, turning my head to look at him.

Arthur's blue eyes clouded over as he thought for a second. He looked extremely handsome when he was in deep thought.

"I think it has to be," he finally told me. He pushed a curl out of my face and I ignored the way it made me tingle.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't think we need rumours going around about us," Arthur answered, a different tone to his voice. "I don't think my father would approve either. You haven't got the personality he usually seeks in a princess for me, I'm worried that will affect his opinion about you."

I gazed at him quizzically. There were already rumours going around about us in the castle, and I was very surprised Uther hadn't caught on yet. Plus, he seemed to like me just fine, so why the worry?

"I'm sure he'll understand," I smiled. "I mean, I am still a princess. I'm the right status, so there shouldn't be a problem of telling him... don't you want to tell him?"

I kept smiling, waiting for his answer. He refused to look at me, instead focusing on a tree ahead of him. My smile dropped, my confusion increasing.

"Don't you?"

Arthur broke free from his trance and turned to me, still avoiding my eyes mostly.

"I don't think its a.. good idea," he grappled with the words. "We've only just... and, well, he's rather tough... Hermione, you've got to understand there are some things that just shouldn't be told.."

"You're embarrassed of me," I said in a soft voice. Everything seemed sort of fuzzy around me as the truth dawned upon me. "You're too ashamed to tell anyone. Not to mention once you're done with me, no one would know when you broke it off. I was right. You're no different than I thought you were."

I dizzily pushed myself up and walked away. A buzzing filled my head and I couldn't seem to think straight. I'd been tricked. Deceived. Made a complete fool of by Arthur. He never really liked me. He just needed a girl toy.

"Hermione, its not like that," he argued, jumping up to follow me. He reached for my hand. I tugged away and eyes that I'm sure were flashing, turned to him.

"Don't touch me," I said forcefully. He dropped his hand.

"Don't speak to me. Don't even look at me. I hate you, Arthur Pendragon," I spewed out until all my feelings went numb. Now I look back and wish I'd never said it.

When I glanced at him again, I saw this dullness in his eyes that made tears leak out of my eyes. There are those things you wish you'd never, ever even thought of, let alone said. That was one of those. And it hurt me.

I climbed onto Milly and rode away, holding onto her neck and crying.

* * *

I made it back to the castle in a good amount of time. I let someone else put Milly away. I was too upset to care.

"Miss?"

Jada walked over hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

I wiped my cheeks and smiled. Fake.

"I'm perfectly fine, Jada," I forced myself to say. She nodded, obviously disbelieving, and left the chamber. I settled into my bed and just laid there. I tried to make my mind blank, but it was an impossible task. I just stayed there. Through the window I saw the sun fade to the moon, the powdery background switch to the dark velvet scene with bright stars shining through. I didn't feel hungry at all.

* * *

**Arthur's POV**

I felt like the biggest idiot in the world. Possibly an even bigger idiot than Merlin. I'd made Hermione think I didn't truly care for her, that I was ashamed to announce my feelings for her. That wasn't really the case, though my real reasons didn't justify it at all. The only reason I hadn't wanted to tell my father was because he would surely make me look like a dumb child. Ever since I'd tried to convince him I'd never like Hermione. If he knew... he would laugh at me. And I hated to look stupid. That was my flaw. Pride. My pride had crushed Hermione. Intelligent, caring Hermione.

"Where is the Princess?" Morgana asked casually. I stopped picking my food.

"I think she's sick," I said monotonously.

"Sick? Is it serious? Perhaps I should send for Giaus," my father worried.

"No, nothing serious," I assured him. A complete lie, not that he'd known how serious the situation really was.

"I hope it won't last long," he continued as he picked up his goblet. I pushed my seat back and stood up.

"Excuse me," I muttered hastily as I walked out. I wasn't going to sit there all night and wallow in my feelings. I was going to fix things.

I ran up the stairs, avoiding a servant as I nearly knocked them over. I reached her room in no time and knocked on the door.

"Hermione? Please, let me in," I said through the door.

"Go away."

"Please, Hermione, just let me explain-"

The door flew open and I jumped back. Hermione looked fiery, her eyebrows down and her eyes almost blazing. The fiery Scottish girl.

"You listen to me, Arthur Pendragon," she seethed. "I don't need an explanation, your intentions have become perfectly clear to me. I'm not stupid and I certainly won't be falling for another act, if that's what you think."

"You're right," I agreed hastily. "You're not stupid. But since you aren't, you'll know if I'm lying or not. Please, just let me explain."

She pursed her lips hard and stared me down. Then she moved out of the doorway. I strode in and turned around. She shut the door and glared. "Well, go on then."

I opened my mouth, then shut it. What exactly had I planned to say? It was sort of a "do-it-now" thing, no thoughts, just actions. But then I knew what to say. The truth.

"Hermione, when I first met you I loathed you. You were the most annoying, rude, and pretentious girl I'd probably ever met. When I found out who you were and your title, I assumed you'd be the same as all other princesses. I didn't want to talk to you or even associate myself with you. I judged you before I knew you."

Hermione's anger remained but she was paying attention, I knew that. She had sat on the edge of her bed as she listened.

"My father saw it. He told me I hadn't given you a chance, hadn't really tried to get to know you. I waved it off, thinking I was right and he was wrong. But then I started to get to know you. I found myself paying attention to details I didn't know I was paying attention to, realizing things about you. And I saw how wrong I was about you. That's when I started to fall into this sort of trance. I fell in love.. with you. It sounds strange coming from me, I know it. But its true. I saw your beauty. Not the beauty everyone wanted to see, but the beauty that truly shines from within you. Your intelligence. Your smile. Your kindness. You compassion. Hermione, all of that is you. I'm truly sorry that I hurt you. That was not my intention. I was only worried about myself, about my pride, and what my father would think when he proved me wrong. I didn't think about you and I regret it."

Hermione didn't say a word. Only a single tear rolled down her cheek and then more followed. I worried that I'd done the wrong thing.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Hermione, are you okay? I didn't say something wrong, did I?" Arthur asked in concern. I shook my head and wiped the wetness off my face.

"Arthur, is that- all you said. Do you really think that?" I asked in a choked voice.

Arthur walked over and sat next to me.

"Everything I said," he told me quietly. "All of it was true. Yes, I do. I always will."

I laughed slightly and wrapped my arms around him, holding onto him tightly. I never wanted to let go again. Every fight, ever time we got mad at each other was just a bump in the road. It happens. We just had to work it out. Arthur's arms enclosed me and the feeling of being held by Arthur was better than anything.

"Remember when you said you loved me?"

"Yes?"

I smiled. "I love you, too," I mumbled into his neck.

He let go of me, but held my waist. The love I saw in his eyes only made me feel even better, stronger.

"That's one of the best things I think I've ever heard," Arthur smiled. Before I knew it, our lips were pressed against each other's again as we embraced. And I was content.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm so slow... At updating! My beautiful song. Two, extremely short sentences. Yeah. Mhm. Yep. I have a knack of continuously using monosyllabic replies or statements at 2 in the morning. Mhm. See, I did it again. Okay, I've tortured you long enough, here's the story.**

* * *

How could it be possible for me, Hermione Granger, to have found someone who loves me unconditionally? Me, with my not so perky nose (the nose Ginny had that I had envied for so long), with my mass of hair of a dull colour, my plain eyes, my twig-like body. But I had. Ginny could stuff that up her perky nose.

"Dinner time. I'm starved. Wonderful day don't you think?" I sighed to Jada. She smiled with a sparkle of amusement in her eyes.

"I suppose so, Hermione," she agreed.

"Don't worry about cleaning my chambers," I told her,"go on and take a break."

They weren't even that dirty anyway. She did a good job cleaning so there was really nothing left to clean.

"Really? Thank you, Hermione!" she gasped joyfully. "I'll still be nearby if you need me!"

I grinned at her as she rushed out. I turned my head and resting on a chair, neatly folded, where the clothes I'd originally landed here in. And my wand was safely tucked away. I bit my lip and wondered how far along Merlin and Giaus had gotten with the potion. Hopefully not very far.

"They can't have finished yet," I assured myself aloud. But the queasiness in my stomach wasn't exactly the answer I wanted. I got up out of my chair and went to eat. Dinner was rather uneventful, save for Uther explaining his plans to Arthur.

"Tomorrow you leave with the other men, into the forest, to find the sorceress," Uther told him after sipping from his goblet. My heart panged. I didn't want him to go anywhere. Or get hurt.

"Yes, father," Arthur nodded, exchanging a glance with me. I shifted my glance down to my plate. Morgana was awfully quiet. I picked at my food, suddenly unable to eat. The time it took until I could leave the table seemed uncountable. When Uther did finally decide we were done I dashed away. Merlin stopped me in the corridor.

"Giaus wanted me to tell you the potion will be ready tomorrow," he informed me,"you can take it once Arthur leaves."

I plastered a smile on my face. "Great! Sounds.. great."

Merlin eyed me speculatively.

"You don't sound too sure," he noted.

"No! Just.. tired."

Merlin still seemed unconvinced but he didn't press. "Well, have a good night then. Your last night here."

The queasiness came back so I nodded quickly and left. Jada helped me change into a white nightgown. I stared out the window in my chamber. The moonlight spilled into my room, leaving a single ray through the window that made you turn pale if you stood in it. I had a single candelabra to allow me to see through the darkness. My last night.

"Goodnight, Miss," Jada whispered. "Have good dreams."

"Goodnight, Jada."

She shut the door behind her and I gulped, lying on my side. I twisted to lay on my back until I was practically rolling around under the sheets trying to get comfortable. It just wasn't happening. I groaned and sat up, throwing aside the blankets and getting out of the bed. I took a single candle holder and exited the chamber quietly, shutting the door as slowly as possible. No creaks were emitted. I tiptoed a few feet until I reached Arthur's door. I hesitated at first. Would he find me stupid for knocking on his door at such an ignominious hour?

Just as I'd plucked up the courage to knock the door flew open. Arthur's torso was really close to my curled up fist.

"About to murder me?" he joked in a hushed voice.

"Not really, no," I answered. "Where were you going? Or are you just unnaturally aware of living things moving about?"

"Maybe the latter," he grinned. But then he became serious. "I was actually going to.."

"To what?" I pushed.

"Well, to knock on your door," he admitted, and I was astonished to see some discomfort on his face. Old high and mighty _did _get abashed.

"Why?" was all I could say.

"Because I need you. I really do not want to leave tomorrow. Leaving tomorrow means leaving you," he replied softly.

I stared into his eyes and went around him, into his room.

"I'm right here Arthur Pendragon," I told him firmly. "I won't leave you at all tonight."

A smile spread across his handsome face as he shut the door. I took the liberty to sit upon his bed. The sheets was disturbed, as if he'd been as uncomfortable as I had been minutes ago.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Whatever _you _want to do," he replied easily. He sat across from me. I noticed he was wearing a crimson velvet robe. I wondered what he had under it...

"Oh my! Arthur Pendragon being so generous as to letting _me _choose the topic?" I feigned surprise.

"You're so funny," he rolled his eyes, which even I could see through the limited light of the candles next to his bed.

"Okay then. Ask me the strangest, craziest, most unthinkable thing you can fathom," I suggested happily. "I'll ask you first, though."

Arthur looked amusingly at me. "Go on."

"Hmm.. oh! I know!"

I gave a few moments to make it more dramatic.

"Do you, Arthur Uther Pendragon know... the Muffin Man?" I giggled.

"Who?"

I had to slap my hand over my mouth to refrain from waking the whole castle with my rib-racking laughs. Once I'd settled down and took a deep breath. Arthur got off the bed and walked over to his window, staring out. I followed him and stood behind him. I waited. Arthur turned around and his eyes looked heavy. Like there was something deep in his mind.

"Hermione. Wonderful, beautiful, intelligent, caring, loving Hermione.." he trailed off. He took my hands in his and looked hard into my eyes, but the look was gentle.

"Will you be my queen?"

* * *

The first thing that happened when Arthur asked me if I would marry him was the world initially stopped. At least, it felt that way to me. Every quiet sound registered in my mind and every feature on Arthur's face was memorized. Everything I knew about him and everything about us raced through my head and around me.

Had I gone mad?

"I- me?" I stuttered.

"You," he answered, searching my face for something. Anything.

Then this sort of wave of reassurance and calmness overcame me. This was what I wanted. I wanted to be Arthur's queen.

"Yes," I smiled. "Arthur, I will be your queen."

Arthur pulled me close. A twined my arms around his neck and tears of joy leaked from the corners of my eyes. Arthur nearly dragged me over to the drawers next to his bed. He opened one and pulled out the prettiest ring I'd ever seen. It was silver with an oval ruby in the center set on top of the ring and on either side of it a smaller diamond. It looked slightly worn. Arthur took my left hand and slipped it onto my ring finger.

"Oh, Arthur," I sighed. It was stunning.

"I know its sort of worn and not the absolute best..." he began.

"Its perfect."

Arthur's lips curved up into a smile. "It was my mother's. I wanted to give you something special."

I touched me that Arthur would give me something so priceless.

"Thank you," I whispered. I captured his lips in mine and held him tight. And then I got this sort of hunger. All I wanted was him. We kissed passionately, a kiss we'd never really gone far enough into before. Very slowly and warily I brought my hands down to untie his robe. Immediately he pulled back, grabbing my wrists.

"What are you doing?" he asked cautiously, searching my face again.

"Arthur, I want you," I tried to say it calmly. It surprisingly wasn't that hard. "I love you and no one could ever change that. I want to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Arthur's expression softened but remained firm as he spoke. "I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you aren't ready to do.

**Arthur's POV**

Hermione made it so difficult to say no. The way she kissed me gave me so much strength but at the same time made me so weak.

"Who said I wasn't ready?"

The fiery Scottish girl was back.

**Hermione's POV**

"Who said I wasn't ready?"

After I said that Arthur's lips crashed against mine with such a passion. I kissed back with a fervent, tender but strong. His eyes had smouldered and turned dark. And I continued on, ready to be with Arthur forever as Queen of Camelot.

* * *

**Like? Hate? REVIEW ANYWAY. Night! Get ready for another chapter soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

.I am really sorry for not updating but I'm having PC issues. Either my battery is dead or my charger won't work. Either way, I can't update until the issue is resolved. May be getting a different laptop. Sorry! I wish I could.


	23. Chapter 23

**Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you beautiful readers! I really miss my laptop. Good news is, I have another laptop I found I can use that I won't feel awkward writing on. So, I'll try to update this weekend, late at night (when I write my best, in my opinion.) Thanks for being so patient and continuing to follow this story!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm back! On a different computer. But I'm still writing! **

* * *

**Merlin's POV**

I trudged along to Arthur's chambers, ready to get in trouble for bringing his breakfast late. I pushed open the door a crack and said,"Arthur-"

And then I saw Arthur and Hermione. Arthur. And Hermione. Those two. My face burned hotter than the Dragon's fire. I almost dropped the tray of food already teetering in my arms. I carefully shut the door, turning my face away from the peacefully sleeping pair.

"Why is it always me?" I muttered to myself.

**Hermione's POV**

I breathed in sharply and cracked open my eyelids, the light from the windows filling the room with brightness. I rubbed my eyes and looked over. And saw Arthur. A slideshow of last night briefly ran through my mind.

"Brilliant," I murmured.

"What is?"

Arthur was eyeing me quizzically. I felt flushed immediately.

"Everything," I answered. I hugged him and took in the familiar scent. But reality hit me.

"Oh no! Jada will be in my chambers any second!" I said frantically. "I have to go!"

"Oops?" Arthur shrugged with a tired, but nonetheless, amused smile. "Um, maybe you'd better hurry."

I attempted to jump off the bed quickly, but it backfired and I got caught on the sheets. They wrapped around my legs like the Devil's Snare guarding the Sorcerer's Stone my first year and I plummeted. And hit the floor hard, entangled in fabric.

"Are you okay?" he asked, clearly amused.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes and pulled on my clothes. "I'll see you in a little bit!"

I hurried out and practically threw myself into my chambers. I hopped into the bed and messed up the sheets, closing my eyes tight. I breathed slowly for a few minutes, the room extremely quiet.

"You're fast," a voice said from the far foot of my bed. I peeked through my eyelids and Jada sat in a chair, grinning slyly, hands folded in her lap.

"Thanks?" I grinned sheepishly and got off the bed. "I'm not very discreet, one of my worse faults."

Jada started to help me get ready. "Princess, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Really?" I breathed out as she pinned my hair. "Thank you so much."

"Besides, its not as if the whole castle doesn't know already anyway."

"WHAT?" I nearly jumped out of the chair. Jada suppressed a smile from behind me.

"Well, everyone but the King himself and half his guards and knights. You know, the slow guards. They don't catch on quick."

"How does everyone know?" I asked weakly, feeling suddenly faint.

"You two are sort of obvious," she shrugged, finishing my hair. "Personally, I think you and the prince are a suited pair."

I managed a smile at the compliment. "Thank you, Jada."

"I won't tell the King though."

I smiled at her genuinely, thankful to have a someone I could trust by my side (apart from Arthur, Merlin, and Gaius.) She left to wash my clothes. After a few seconds of pondering all my problems, some good fortune, and the fact I was engaged I was able to go eat breakfast. Before I made it down to eat though, Arthur stopped in the corridor. I paused by him.

"Arthur, half the castle knows about us," I started, "what about your father -"

Arthur took my hands in his, giving them a reassuring squeeze and smiling calmly. "Don't worry about it. I'll talk to him. Everything will be okay."

"I don't know, he isn't very fond of me.."

Arthur brushed his lips against mine. "Don't worry."

My worry ebbed away. I smiled and we kept going down the stairs. I hoped Arthur could figure it out, for us.

* * *

Sitting across from Arthur at breakfast wasn't the hard part. It was having Morgana and Uther there as well.

After a few minutes of quiet, uneventful eating and the clinking of goblets Arthur set down his utensil.

"Father, I must speak to you privately after this," he said carefully.

Uther smirked and swallowed, taking a sip from his goblet. "Arthur, surely you won't mind telling me now? Morgana isn't listening and the Princess won't care. Go on."

"Father, I don't think-"

"Arthur, I don't have time after this," Uther replied firmly this time. "Go on and tell me."

Arthur pushed his seat back and stood up.

"Father, I intend to marry Princess Hermione."

I gasped and dropped my utensil. Morgana's chair flew back so fast the scrape of the legs against the floor hardly sounded. She rose, fierce and cold in her anger.

"No! I won't allow it. My Lord, you mustn't let them!" she pleaded loudly.

"Morgana stay out of this," Arthur warned her, turning to glare at her. Morgana and Arthur were having a stone stare down. I felt immensely flushed. Arthur hadn't said he would spring it so suddenly! Uther sat frozen, staring at his goblet, his mouth open. Yet he was silent.

"I will not discuss this right now," he finally spoke, clearing his throat. "No, I cannot speak of this right now."

"But Father, I need to know your answer," Arthur persisted, pulling his gaze from Morgana to look at Uther. "Father, I truly love Princess Hermione. Don't you remember how you felt about my mother? -"

"DO NOT SPEAK OF IGRAINE," Uther practically roared, slamming his fist on the table and rising. Meanwhile, I flinched and sat by myself, looking guiltily down at my plate.

"How else can I get you to see how I feel for her?" Arthur shot back harshly. I stood up and decided to intervene.

"Please! Can we all stop being cross and just speak like the grown people we are?" I begged, connecting my gaze with Arthur's.

He seemed to understand my look and he sighed, letting his face relax from its vexed expression.

"This is not your concern," Morgana retorted at me.

"It obviously is, Morgana, since it concerns my betrothal to Arthur!" I threw at her. She set her lips into a hard, straight line.

"I will not stay to listen to this any longer," she spat as she turned to storm out, her raven hair flying wildly behind her.

"This discussion is on hold, I need time," Uther said.

"Father-"

"On HOLD," Uther raised his hand and gazed at Arthur with a silent message in his look. Arthur didn't say anymore. Uther also left the room so it was just Arthur and I.

"That went well," I managed weakly.

Arthur was still upset. "I can't believe him! He never listens to me!"

I went over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let it get to you. Give him time. He will come through, Arthur."

Arthur placed his hand on my cheek and softly ran his thumb over my temple.

"I'll try. I need to get ready to leave, the other knights will be getting ready to leave too."

"I wish you didn't have to leave," I said wistfully. Arthur chuckled and kissed my head.

"I'll be back soon, I promise," he told me.

I smiled up at him. "You'd better keep that promise."

I reluctantly left his grasp to go to Gaius and Merlin. It was time to tell the truth.

* * *

"Hermione! The potion is ready as planned!" Gaius rejoiced, holding the vial and a smile on his face.

"You can go home," Merlin grinned, happy for me. After all this time, I was just going to shoot them down like this. When they went to the trouble to help me leave I was just going to turn it down? I convinced myself it was for the best.

"I- I can't."

The smiles disappeared and I was left to explain.

"I can't go back now. Arthur.. he... well, we are engaged as of last evening. And I love him. I love my friends too but I can't just.. just go! If I do I will never be able to come back! I just can't because I'm selfish!" I sniffled and pressed my quivering lips together.

"But... are you sure?" Gaius asked in concern.

"Not entirely," I admitted. "I'm sure my friends have managed to escape. They're smart, even without me. I need Arthur. I've always done everything for others. But what about myself? I've found my happiness and I don't want to just let it slip through my fingers."

"Hermione," Merlin cut in seriously, "you don't need to prove anything to us or explain. I've.. well, I've seen how much you care for Arthur, despite how annoying he can be... either way, I won't stop you from making your decision. We're still friends."

"Neither will I," Gaius agreed, setting the vial down warily. "I can save this potion, if you change your mind. But you have friends here, Hermione, and we will help you whenever you need help."

I hugged both of them tight. They had the funniest expressions of shock when I flew at them to squeeze them.

"Thank you so much," I said for the second or third time that day. Maybe, just maybe, I could do it. Live happily ever after with Arthur.

I hoped.


	25. Chapter 25

**An update! Rather sad chapter to write, but its the climax so I hope you're prepared! Thanks to my loyal followers! Song for the beginning og the chapter is Bittersweet by Ellie Goulding, it inspired me!**

* * *

I sat in my chambers examining the ring that had once belonged to Arthur's mother. It was so beautiful and meaningful. I could tell he was very wary about giving his mother's ring to me but at the same time he was placing all his trust in me.

"So, you're going to be the new Queen of Camelot then?"

I jumped and hid the ring in my pocket.

"I- what do you mean?" I faked confusion.

Jada smiled and came over to me. "I'm glad. You'll make things better, Hermione. You're perfect for Queen."

I dropped my gaze to the floor. "Seems the King doesn't agree."

Jada laughed and crossed her arms. "He'll come around, he cares for Arthur more than everyone thinks. I can tell."

I sighed. "I don't know. I wish there was some way I could reassure him of my intentions, that I really care for Arthur."

_But I'd have to tell him the truth to reassure him I'm trustworthy. I can't do that._

"I think you should talk to the King privately," Jada suggested as she leaned down to wipe some of my shoes with a rag.

"Really?"

"Why not? Maybe if you speak alone you can convince him rather than at supper in front of everyone."

I sucked in air and smiled. "I suppose you're right! I'll go right now, since Arthur's just left!"

"Good luck!" she called after me.

With confidence in every step I glided down to the throne room where I knew Uther would be. I threw open the doors and Uther was talking to Morgana.

"Don't trust-" Morgana cut off midsentence and they both looked over. If looks could kill, well.. you know what Morgana's look would have done to me. I ignored her and strode over.

"King Uther, I must speak to you privately," I announced, "we must discuss a.. sensitive subject."

Uther stared at me silently and then waved at Morgana to leave. "Go on, Morgana."

She tilted her head at him and everything about her body language was suggesting her definitely _shouldn't. _He frowned in return, obviously firmer. She groaned inwardly and breezed past me in annoyance.

"Yes?" he said once the doors slammed shut.

"I wanted to speak to you about Arthur's announcement earlier," I said, my heart fluttering in my chest. It was way scarier speaking to him alone than I thought it would be. "I need to inform you of my intentions-"

Uther held up his hand. "I said before, I will not discuss this anymore today."

"Please, King Uther, its a very important matter and I feel-"

"Not today!"

"Then when will you discuss it?! In the next decade! I'm sorry, but I will not wait any longer to talk about this!" I spat. "Don't you even care?"

"How dare-"

The doors flew open and irritated, the two of us flipped towards the doors.

"WHAT?" we both growled.

My heart fell to my stomach as a few battered knights came in escorted my guards who were practically dragging some. One of them was drenched in blood, another limping and his leg twisted completely wrong, and the one in front was bleeding from somewhere on his head.

"Oh my God," I breathed. Those were the knights Arthur had left with.

"What happened?" Uther asked concernedly, hurrying over towards the front man.

The man looked up, his heavy jaw grinding back and forth.

"Sire... we were attacked on the way into the deepest part of the forest," he began, occasionally wincing. "Most of the knights are dead, we were the only ones who made it back. The sorcerer came out of nowhere. They literally popped in out of thin air! (_Apparation...) _They had on a black cloak and were hooded, so no one caught a glimpse of the sorcerer's face. We barely got away."

"Arthur. Where's Arthur?" I begged, falling to my knees in front of him. Tears clouded my vision. Don't say it, don't say it...

The knight looked up with guilty eyes. "The sorcerer took Arthur, only Arthur. He fought valiantly.. tried to save as many of us as we could and told us to run. He's a brave man, Arthur. But some sort of enchantment knocked him unconscious and the sorcerer disappeared into thin air with Arthur."

I shook my head, hands covering my mouth. "I- did they say anything? Anything at all?"

The knight's eyebrows seemed to spasm for a moment as he gazed at me curiously. "Yeah. The sorcerer whispered something, but I heard it."

"What did they say?" Uther demanded.

"Well, they said.. they said 'This is what happens when you steal, Mudblood'."

I tensed all over. Uther seemed utterly puzzled.

"What does that mean?" he asked himself.

"King Uther, they need to be attended to quickly," I said in a steady voice.

Uther snapped back into the present and ordered the guards to take away the injured knights.

"I must send out more knights to find Arthur, this has gone far enough," he said darkly. I nodded.

"I.. I feel faint. I must go."

I walked calmly out of the room but once past Uther's watchful gaze I dashed to the only help I had.

"Merlin! Have you heard?" I trembled all over.

"I now," Merlin said gravely. "What should we do?"

"Not we," I answered, "me. I need my wand." I turned away.

"What are you doing?" he asked worriedly.

"Saving Arthur."

I threw a cloak on and stowed my wand away inside. I'd changed back into the clothes I'd arrived here in. It felt so strange putting them on again. I ran to Milly and touched her muzzle. "I need you to help me, girl. Arthur's in trouble and I need to you take me to him."

Milly whinnied softly and nudged my hand with her muzzle. I let out a relieved breath and smiled. I clambered onto her back and held onto the reins.

"GO!"

Milly galloped away at top speed into the forest. The trees and bushes went by in a blur and all I could think was Bellatrix knew the knight would hear what she'd said and I would have heard. She was getting her revenge. Taking Arthur only gave me more strength, though, because it stabbed me and angered me until I was ready to fight to the death just to get him back.

_"He was a brave man, Arthur."_

"He is brave, Milly, he is," I said with love.

I don't know how long it took. Could have been an hour or so. All that was on my mind was Arthur. The sun went down a little yet the clouds covered the sky so it was grey and bleak. It got colder and colder. My hands felt like ice but my grip stayed strong on the reins. Suddenly Milly halted and whinnied, this time almost as if she was scared. She went no further and I knew we were there. I got down and stood in front of Milly.

"Milly, you be a good girl and wait here. If I don't make it back... I will, okay? If only Arthur makes it out, take him back home. Make sure he's safe. Don't wait for me. If no one returns, go back to the castle for help, okay?" I instructed, sniffling slightly. Tears leaked down my face as I laughed mockingly at myself. "Look at me, Hermione Granger talking to a horse, eh? I've finally gone mad."

I wiped my face and petted Milly. "Bye, Old Girl."

I put the hood of my cloak on and stepped forward a few feet, past some trees into a clearing. Another cloaked an hooded figure stood feet away, the familiar figure of Arthur tied tightly with rope to a tree on the right of my opponent. Arthur was conscious but looked weak from what I saw. I saw some blood on his face. His sword lay on the ground not that far away. I let my hood down and stepped closer.

"I'm here," I announced loudly, the grey overcast hardly giving any light. A smoky white fog was in the air. "Isn't that what you wanted? What you di all this for?"

The cloaked figure was silent. Arthur looked up and his eyes widened visibly. "HERMIONE, RUN! GET OUT OF HERE, IT'S THE SORCERER! RUN!"

I ignored his fervent pleas. I stared down the figure, waiting for an answer. I laughed coldly. "Come on, aren't you the last person to be passive aggressive Bellatrix? Just say something already you cruel, heartless monster!"

Finally the arms reached up to pull the hood down. Bellatrix was under the cloak, only her expression remained the same. Steady yet sinister. No replies were thrown back my way.

"Alright then, less talking, more action," I said. I pulled out my wand swiftly.

_"Stupefy!"_ I yelled forcefully. Bellatrix blocked the spell deftly. I came closer.

_"PETRFICUS TOTALUS!" _I shouted, putting as much energy into it as I could. A Protego shield was raised silently. And then, spells were shot at me fasted than lightning cracks in the sky. I dove to the side as a nasty hex flew my way and rolled over.

_"REDUCTO!" _I screamed, hoping to blow her to dust. She kept throwing hexes and curses my way without saying a word, which was very unlike Bellatrix. I glanced over at Arthur and he was gazing at us in horror. I felt a pang in my heart. During my vulnerable moment Bellatrix got me with a well-performed spell, the incantation 'Flagrate'. I cried out as fiery marks slashed me in random parts of my external skin. I groaned and was about to hit Bellatrix with another spell when she decided to cast Obscuro. A blindfold covered my eyes and I tripped. I tore the blindfold off but Bellatrix cast the spell 'incarcerous' and I was bound by ropes. Tightening by the minute. Bellatrix's wicked face came closer and I saw the glazed look over her eyes.

"No.." I breathed. I struggled against the bonds holding me and Bellatrix aimed her want at my chest. I glanced over at Arthur, to see him one last time before I died... but he was gone! The ropes were on the ground and his sword gone. And then he appeared out of nowhere, raising his sword and going right through Bellatrix. She fell over, her eyes still open. Arthur pulled out his sword and cut the ropes on me.

"Arthur, you just... you saved me," I said, throwing my arms out to hold him. "Oh, Arthur!"

But he backed away coolly. I dropped my arms.

"Arthur?-"

"You lied to me," he accused. "This whole time you-"

"She did lie to you. That's all she's been doing this whole time, young Prince."

A dark figure was walking through the fog towards us, speaking in a cold, helpful voice. Arthur held his sword, his stance showing he was ready to attack. I gripped my wand tightly. Then the fog broke and coming towards us was the unexpected (though later when I thought about it, the not so unexpected) villain.

Sir Thomas.

"Sir Thomas?" I asked in blatant disbelief. The mentioned smirked in satisfaction.

"I remember you," Arthur said, realization dawning upon him. "You were the one who nearly broke Hermione's wrists!"

"Yes, that was indeed me," Sir Thomas agreed. "Although, if you please, my real name is Cordelius."

"Why are you doing this?" I said loudly, my insides flipping. "You used Imperio on her! I could tell! Her eyes..."

"Yes, yes, I did," he waved his hand impatiently. He seemed to be very uninterested.

"Why?" I demanded again. Cordelius simply smiled.

"Bellatrix Lestrange came to me for help to capture you. So I of course obliged. It was the perfect opportunity for me to get her out of the way, resume my position as the Dark Lord's most faithful follower, and at the same time collect my prize from you. Bellatrix Lestrange was also a piece of filth in my eyes. She never deserved to be so close to the Dark Lord. I did! I, who served him faithfully much longer than _her_, and I have always been so much cleverer than the annoying fool. Once I removed her from the story I would be able to reclaim my rightful position. Oh, and once I'm done with you and I go back and steal the Potter boy, the Dark Lord will be ever so pleased with me. I will receive the highest of honours."

Everything began to click into place. But one thing didn't fit in.

"I still don't understand what you mean by 'collecting your prize' from me!" I argued. "What prize? What could I possibly have that you would want?"

"Hermione, what is he talking about? And who is he?" Arthur muttered, clenching his jaw.

"Not right now," I murmured quickly. Cordelius had a smile playing on his almost purple lips.

"Your soul, Ms. Granger," he said in an almost sing-songy voice. "The very core inside of you."

I stared at him, bewildered. "Why mine?!"

Cordelius clapped his hands together enthusiatically. "Oh yes, why yours? Well, your soul is, in a way, linked to the core of your magic. Ms. Granger, you have an exceptionally, completely above-average magical core that contains the power any witch or wizard only _dreams _of possessing. With it, I will be powerful enough to help the Dark Lord completely take over the Wizard World! Oh, I love repeating my plans, they sound even more brilliant aloud!" his voice was sharp, cool still.

"Now, enough chitchat," his wicked look returned, replacing the eager one. "Back to what I came here for."

With wandless magic Cordelius forced me on my knees. I struggled against invisible forces.

"Arthur, my wand!" I yelled as it fell inches away from my reach. Arthur charged at Cordelius, sword at the ready. With a flick of his hand, Cordelius had managed to throw Arthur at a tree.

"Arthur," I shrieked. I attempted to call for my wand mentally but it was no use. I hadn't learned how to do that yet!

"Why not this too?" Cordelius asked, faking a frown. He aimed his wand at Arthur, who was groaning and hardly able to move. "Sectumsempra!"

The wounds burst open before my eyes and Arthur really went unconscious.

"NO!" I screamed hoarsely.

Cordelius hummed to himself.

"Let me go!" I growled. "You'll regret this!"

Cordelius laughed shortly. "I don't think I will, Ms. Granger."

He shut his eyes and put his hands together, palms pushed closed.

_"Dimitte spiritu tuo ad me,_  
_Core et anima mea esse,_  
_Potestatem meum replebo.."_

I felt myself weakening, as if a light inside me was going out. I had to stop him but there was no chance. I closed my eyes and focused on the most important things. I thought of my mum and dad and our happy moments. My moments with Harry and Ron, our laughter in the common room and my stupid banter with Ron. Most importantly, I thought of my times with Arthur.

_"Hermione. Wonderful, beautiful, intelligent, caring, loving Hermione... will you be my queen?"_

"Yes. I will." I opened my eyes and suddenly a flashing white light seemed to just flow out of me, completely surrounding me. It hit Cordelius and all I saw was a look of shock on his face before he turned to dust. The protective white light only lasted seconds, minutes at most and then flickered away. I felt exhausted, as if it had taken all my energy. It probably had. I shakily grabbed my wand off the dirt.

_"Evanesco," _I cleared away all evidence. I remembered Arthur had been thrown into a tree by Cordelius. Terror in me, I ran over to him. He was deathly pale and passed out.

"Arthur," I patted his cheek. "Arthur!" I clumsily took off the armor and pressed my ear to his chest. I listened closely.

"C'mon, c'mon," I muttered in worry. THen I heard the beating of his heart. It was faint but still there.

"He's alive!" I said joyfully, kissing his cheeks as tears once again poured down my face. "You're alive."

I aimed my shaking, wand gripping hand at his wounds. "Vulnera sanentur. Vulnera sanentur."

They healed up almost completely! But he was still badly injured regardless.

I got up, my legs feeling like jelly. "I'll be back. I promise. I need to check on Milly."

I did as I said I would but the horse was gone.

"Good girl," I murmured before returning to Arthur, to rest his head in my lap and try to ignore the stinging of my fire lashes.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry about the long wait! I know where the story is going though, so don't worry about writer's block!**

* * *

I stroked Arthur's cheek and brushed his soft golden hair out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered sadly. I was about to adjust myself from holding his head in my lap when I heard something a little distance away. I stopped moving and listened, the only sounds I heard at first the rustling of bushes and animals scurrying around. But as it approached it was a clearer sound and I realized it was horses running towards us. They were coming nearer and nearer... Into the clearing, past the tress a group of knights approached quickly. I waited for them to pull on the reigns of their horses and come over hurriedly. The horses whinnied and snorted as they moved around in one spot.

"Princess! What happened?" Leon, one of Arthur's most trusted knights, came over and asked with a worried look on his face. "What has happened to the Prince? Your horse came back with a rider and seemed frightened. She led us back here..."

I shook my head. "Now is not the time to discuss what happened, Arthur is terribly hurt. He needs to be examined by Gaius!" I glanced over and saw that indeed, Milly was in the front of the herd of horses. Leon nodded and gestured to some other knights to come over. They followed his instructions and heaved Arthur up off the ground. They set him on a horse and I pulled myself up onto Milly before anyone could help me. They seemed astonished at how easily I could do it myself but I didn't care at the moment.

"Let's go!"

I made sure Arthur was okay with a quick look and then we took off. The ride was quicker than before. We made it to the castle and I slid off my horse, helping the men unload Arthur. I refused to let them do it alone. I saw people watching, the townspeople looked terrified, a small portion looked indifferent, as if they'd seen this coming all along. We dragged Arthur's limp form up the stone steps and into the throne room. Gaius was consulting Uther when we entered. Uther and Gaius ceased their conversation and Uther ran over.

"Arthur!" he said in relief. Gaius looked appalled and he gazed at me quizically. I ignored the look and watched Uther as he helped lay his son down. He turned to me first.

"What happened? Where were you?" he questioned quickly.

"In time, King Uther, but Arthur's health is of more importance at the moment," I interrupted. "Gaius needs to heal him."

Leon and others took Arthur to his chambers where Gaius tended to him immediately. I remained in the throne room, alone with Uther.

"What happened?" he repeated, pacing back and forth, arms behind his back.

I cleared my throat quietly and felt heat all over. "Well, do you remember the man at Arthur's birthday feast that nearly cut off my wrists?"

Uther nodded stonily. I continued my half-lie.

"He, erm, he was the one who kidnapped Arthur," I explained.

Uther interrupted me as he stopped pacing, a suspicious lilt to his voice. "The knights said it was a woman who kidnapped Arthur."

"He used an enchantment to disguise himself as a woman so as to throw everyone off," I replied smoothly.

"How would you know?" he shot back immediately.

"Because once I tracked them down and Arthur was tied up, the man revealed what he'd done and told me everything," I fibbed. "He said he had planned to kill Arthur so there would be no heir to the throne and Camelot would fall after you died. He planned on coming after you next."

"How did you escape?" Uther asked, seemingly less suspicious. "You, a mere girl who is just of age defeating an intelligent sorcerer more powerful than you could possibly imagine?"

His tone was sour, sarcastic this time. I smiled grimly.

"You forget, King Uther," I said lightly. "I am just as intelligent as the sorcerer, but nonetheless, you are right, how could I defeat such a strong man myself? I didn't. I distracted the sorcerer, talking continuously, and Arthur managed to free himself of the bonds that constricted him. He grabbed his sword and, well... I think you know how it ended."

Uther regarded me warily. "My men reported there was no body in the clearing."

"When this particular sorcerer was killed the power within him, once stabbed by Arthur's blade, seemed to explode outward, disintegrating the body completely to dust. I've never seen such a thing before."

Uther finally seemed unable to come up with anymore difficult questions.

"I must go check on my son," he excused himself curtly. I heard the doors shut behind me and I covered my face with my shaking hands. Arthur was going to hate me.

* * *

After a few days of Arthur in a sort of coma (Gaius swore he was just deeply asleep but he was fine), the young prince awoke. I'd been tending to him the whole time, using a rag to wipe his face and renewing his wound dressings. He was improving steadily. As soon as Arthur began stirring I darted out of the room, not able to convince myself i needed to speak to him. I wasn't away long when I was informed by Jada that Arthur had requested to see me. Alone. I tiptoed shakily up the steps to the familiar corridor. What would he say? What would he tell Uther? Would he send me to my death?

I stepped into the room and shut the door, refusing to face my own fiancee.

"You can turn around, I won't bite," he said in a cool voice. "Can't do anything from here anyway."

I walked over to the bed and my heart fluttered to see him awake again. I'd yearned for his voice.

"You can't blame me for being nervous," I told him in a quiet voice.

"And you can't blame me for being upset," Arthurt retorted. "How could you lie to me this whole time?"

I was unable to answer.

"For all I know I could have been under some sort of love spell? Am I? Did you bewitch me to love you?" he questioned angrily.

"I would never use my magic for that," I told him coldly.

"I wouldn't exactly know what you would and wouldn't use your magic for, now would I?" Arthur asked bitterly.

"Arthur, you don't understand," I said flatly.

"Then help me to," he said strongly.

I took a deep breath, sat down by his bed, and started from when I was 11. I was brief, I didn't linger over school memories, I skipped to all the major fights. I explained where I was from, in the future, and that the woman who had tortured me had followed me here. I didn't tell him Merlin and Gaius had been helping me. Why drag them into this? I let him know that I was really, truly Hermione Jean Granger. That I had intended to go home but..

"I fell in love with you," I said softly.

Arthur's facial expression faltered momentarily but then became firm again.

"How do I know you're not lying?" he asked.

"Because I've never been in love before and I'm as confused as you are," I said. "All magic isn't evil. I'm not evil."

"I don't believe that. After what I've seen I doubt magic is used for good," Arthur said in an opinionated voice. "People with magic deserve to be punished."

My heart dropped. "And me? I deserve to be punished for something I didn't ask to have? Arthu, think of it this way. Say every person in the world is a knight. Half the knights have swords, half don't. We'll push the swordless ones to the side for now. Some of the knights with swords got their swords from their fathers and the swords were passed down from father to father. Other knights just received the swords as gifts. A larger portion of these knights with swords use their swords to help people. TO save their lives a_nd _the lives of others. But a smaller group of the knights with swords use their swords to hurt people and kill. But it's not all the knights who use their swords to hurt people, right? They fight against the evil knights. That's exactly what magic is like, Arthur. I don't use it to hurt people. Not all wizards and witches do."

I hoped my analogy would make things clearer for him. Arthur opened his mouth to speak.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

I laughed coldly. "Have you seen the laws and decrees your father has passed against sorcery? I might as well have set myself on fire."

I paused and waited for him to speak. He'd seemed like he was ready to say something important.

"I'm sorry," he began. "But I just can't marry someone who lies to me. I can't marry someone who isn't who I thought they were. Magic is and always will be evil."

My heart seemed to metaphorically shatter. I stood up and forced myself to stay strong to speak once more.

"I'm sorry that's how you feel. But you won't have to worry about me any longer. I've told you father a story so he doesn't know about me, and he won't unless you go along with it. I'll leave right now, and you'll never see me again. I really wish you could accept me, Arthur, because I love you."

My voice cracked on my last sentence. "Good-bye, Arthur Pendragon."

I took the ring off, set it on the table, and swept out of the room, head high and face already wet with tears.


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm horrible aren't I? Giving you a chapter like that? I'm glad everyone if enjoying the story so far but... Tsk tsk, unfortunately, the pain doesn't end quite yet, reader. I've only just begun to toy with your feelings. I'm very sorry about this...**

* * *

I ran down to Gaius's room and opened the door. Merlin was by himself, sweeping the floor slowly. He dropped the broom when I came in.

"What are you doing? I mean, hi, sorry," he apologized awkwardly. "Hey, have you been crying?"

He scrutinized me but I brushed him off, walking towards a shelf with vials.

"Where is it?" I demanded, searching frantically.

"Where's what?" he asked in confusion.

"The potion to go home," I said, as if it was very obvious.

"Oh, it's in the- wait, why?" he paused, scratching his dark-haired head. "I thought you were staying?"

"Change of plans," I replied simply. "Seems I'm not welcomed any longer by Arthur."

Merlin's face fell and he looked incredibly sorry. "No, he didn't find out, did he?"

"Yes, he did," I stopped searching, my right hand resting on a higher shelf, my mind wandering. "He doesn't feel he can marry someone who's a liar. He doesn't think he really fell in love with me, even though I know he did."

"I'm sure you can change his mind, we can fix this..."

"No!" I said sharply, facing Merlin with a glare. "It can't be fixed, okay? It's done, I'm leaving."

Merlin stopped talking and I felt guilty for being so harsh but I was too numb to really care anymore.

"It's in the cabinet in the corner," he said quietly. I turned slowly and walked to the cabinet, retrieving the vial of purple liquid that would take me home.

"Merlin, you've been a great friend," I said, my back to him. "You and Gaius have helped me so much..."

I felt my heart breaking metaphorically once again and I wondered how much pain I could take in one day. It was almost worse than the Cruciatus Curse.

"But it's time for me to go back where I belong. I never belonged here. So, good-bye, Merlin." I walked to the doorway, prohibiting myself from hugging him. It would only make things more difficult. I stopped in the doorway, turning slightly to look back at him. "You're going to be a great wizard, Merlin. I can tell you for sure."

I shut the door and went back to my room to grab the things I'd come here with. I put on my original clothes, my Time-Turner (not really mine), and put my wand in my jacket pocket. The clothes felt strange to wear again after so long in gowns of silk and other fine materials.

"I'm coming home," I tried to say cheerily.

"Miss Hermione? Where are you going?"

I groaned inwardly. I couldn't take anymore good-byes. I faced Jada with a defiant look.

"You'll tell no one I've left. Say I was kidnapped, anything," I told her.

"I don't care where you're going, but I want to know why," she pleaded in a soft voice.

"I don't belong here," I repeated automatically. "I never have. I'm leaving and I won't return, ever. It was nice knowing you."

"But..."

"Jada," I was very curious. "What's your full name?"

Jada looked flustered at my random question. "Jada Briony Weasley. It's a stupid name but... it's been in our family for generations."

I felt something in my stomach flutter around and I examined her again. Fiery red hair, freckles...

"Good-bye, Jada," I said, my voice gentler this time. The girl nodded and I exited the room. I didn't even look at the door to Arthur's chambers as I started down the corridor.

* * *

**No POV**

The doors to the throne room opened and the guard Uther had sent out a while back stepped in, looking tired and worn but satisfied. Morgana looked astonished by Uther's side.

"I brought the answer you seek, Sire," he told Uther.

"And?" the King encouraged, on the edge of his seat.

"I was taken by the guards of King David, thought to be a spy from enemy lines," the man explained. "I requested to be brought to the King, but they laughed in my face and put me in prison. I managed to get out and get to the King. I was grabbed again but I told him I had come from Camelot and you had a question about his daughter."

"What did he say?" Uther prodded the man. The man looked rather grim.

"Well, the King said... he said that he didn't have a daughter," the man said uncomfortably. Uther got up and looked completely shocked. Morgana's eyes were wide.

"What?"

"My Lord, King David clarified that he had no daughter and never had. He asked if this was some sort of jest from you. He said of course you knew he had no daughters, but a son."

Uther no longer paid any attention to the man, now deep in thought.

"It all makes sense," he muttered.

"My Lord?" the man asked in confusion.

Uther jumped up, a crazy look in his eyes. Anger and satisfaction was all over his face as he ran over to the guards.

"Find her now! The Princess, she must be captured!" King Uther announced hurriedly. "She is a fake. Go!"

The guards turned and ran up the stairs, towards Hermione's chambers.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I was leaving my room, almost all the way down the stairs with my cloak hood up, when a group of guards came surging up the steps. I was confused momentarily. What was going on? If I'd have known then that they were coming for me I wouldn't have stood there to let them pass. The front man came to me and grabbed my arms roughly. Another guard came at me and they held me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded shrilly.

"You are not a Princess," one of the guards accused. "You have been revealed. You are to be brought to King Uther to receive punishment."

"WHAT? I demand you let me go!" I screamed, struggling against the strong grips of the guards. If I could just reach my wand...

"She's got something in her pocket," a flaxen-haired guard stated. One of the guards holding me reached into the pocket.

"NO!" I shrieked. They couldn't take my wand, I was powerless without it to channel my magic through it.

"What is this?" the guard asked me firmly as another examined it.

"It's just a stick," I lied. "It's hand crafted, given to me by my father. Please, give it back."

"It's something else," the guard examining it said. "Let's take her to the King."

"Stop, no, you can't do this!" I struggled harder. They were too strong and I was nothing without my wand. A door above flew open and Arthur came down the stairs, wincing in pain as he was not fully healed. His torso was covered in dressings only and his bottoms, yet he looked concerned. Why couldn't he just stay away? It would make things less difficult.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"We have been given orders by the King to capture the girl," the head guard told Arthur. "She's a fake."

Arthur didn't say anything for a moment. I looked down in shame.

"Well, I suppose it's my business too," Arthur said, as if he did this sort of thing all the time. "MERLIN! BRING ME A SHIRT!"

The clumsy wizard came running out of Arthur's room with the blue shirt that I loved on Arthur. Why did it have to keep getting worse and worse. Arthur threw on the shirt as Merlin apprehended me with worry.

"Well? Let's go already," I said bitterly. Merlin came with by Arthur's side. I gave him a meaningful look and flicked my eyes down to my jacket. He looked blank for a moment, then understood. He pulled something out of his pocket and threw it behind himself.

"You dropped something," he told the guards. The pair holding me looked behind them while the other guards that were behind us either looked around or went to retrieve the object. Merlin swiftly pulled the vial out of my pocket and stored it in his. It would be better to get rid of it so Uther wouldn't find it and delve deeper into everything.

"Just a coin," one of the guards told the rest. They kept going and I gave Merlin a weak smile.

They escorted me- well, forced me- down to the throne room before Uther, Morgana, and a few knights. I was shoved down to my knees before the King and I winced as my knee caps banged the floor. I saw Arthur sort of start forward as they shoved me down in my peripheral vision, but then he returned to his stance.

"You have been revealed," the King told me smugly. "My guard returned with information from King David himself that he has no daughter. You have been found guilty of treachery to an extent and lying to the King. Explain yourself of I'll have you killed right now."

I glared at the king. What should I say?

"Okay, you've caught me. I'm not from here," I said slowly.

"Where are you from?" Uther asked curiously.

"Not here," I said, sounding cheeky, not really caring anymore.

A guard gripped my hair tightly and pulled slightly. I let out a whimper and kept my eyes on the king.

"England," I told him coolly, "I'm from England."

Uther laughed grimly. "We are in England, foolish girl."

I smiled, eyes watering in pain. "Not from your England."

Uther's smile faded as he stared at me. He faced one of the guards, the flaxen-haired one.

"Frederick, what happened when you cornered her?" Uther asked.

"My Lord, we found this in her pocket," Frederick replied nervously. He took my wand out of Frederick's hands and examined it. I looked over to the left and saw Gaius gazing at the wand in concern. He didn't say anything. Uther turned and walked over to Gaius.

"What does this stick do?" he asked Gaius, curious and worried.

Gaius kept his mouth closed, his eyes flickered over to me. I smiled briefly, nodding a fraction of an inch. He had to tell Uther or he would seem looked apologetic for a moment. Uther looked over at me, then turned back to Gaius.

"Do not be intimidated by her, Gaius, you can tell me," Uther said quietly. I wanted to laugh but I couldn't. The laugh was stuck in the pit of my stomach.

"It is a wand, Sire," Gaius replied in an even voice.

Uther seemed pleased to have received an answer. I wondered if I could Apparate away.. oh, but I couldn't just leave without my wand...

"It channels magic, Sire," Gaius continued, almost as if he didn't want to say anymore. "The person who holds it can use it to perform spells and enchantments. It is like a staff, only more compact."

Uther's eyes widened visibly and he flipped around to face me once again. Warily, he came over to where I knelt and stared down at me.

"She is a sorceress," he said, almost to himself. "A sorceress was here the whole time. It was you who nearly killed my son after you used some enchantment to make him fall in love!"

"No!" I argued. "I am not evil and I did not trick Arthur into loving me, I swear it. Please, just let me go! I'll never return to Camelot ever again, I promise on my life!"

Uther regarded me in disgust. "And it is your life you will give to repay your crimes. By the decrees of the Kingdom for Camelot and by order of I, King Uther Pendragon, you will be burnt at the stake in the town square at dawn. Take her to a cell."

Uther took my wand and sat down on his throne. Morgana smirked in satisfaction.

"I knew there was something wrong about her all along, my Lord," Morgana said loudly. Arthur looked conflicted as he stood away from me, Merlin completely horrified, Gaius gave me a look of sadness and pity, and I was practically dragged away by the guards to a cell where I would wait until dawn. And then I would die.

* * *

When the door was locked behind me I found myself completely devoid of all feeling. I couldn't cry. I couldn't scream. I just stared. I sat down on the small cot in the cell and toyed with the Time-Turner well hidden under my shirt.

"Is there someone there?" I called out through the bars of my cell. "Anyone?"

A guard came over in annoyance. "What do you want?"

"My maid, Jada," I lied. "I need her to do something for me."

"What, help you escape?" the raven haired, gruff guard snorted. "Not going to happen, witch."

I sighed and smiled sweetly.

"Even if I am a witch, I'm still a woman," I said suggestively. "I still have problems every, oh, I don't know, few weeks?"

The guard's eyes widened and the snorts subsided.

"I'll get her right away," he cleared his throat, his face turning red. "Uh, don't, uh, make a mess or anything."

I smirked as he ran off. Soon, and by soon I mean very quickly, Jada arrived. She came over and spoke through the bars.

"What is it, Hermione? What do you need? THe guard said something about 'woman stuff', what is he talking about?" she asked in a low voice.

"Nevermind him, I need parchment and something to write with," I whispered. "And I need you to follow my instructions with the parchment after that. I'm not trying to escape, I'm just making plans for when I'm... please, just do this for me."

Jada stayed silent for a moment, then nodded and said loudly,"Don't worry, I'll bring you something to clean up with and some rags."

The guard started choking on air. I stayed in the cell for a long while, staring out of the tiny barred window in my cell. All I could see was fog and gloom, which didn't really help. Jada came back a few hours later with my dinner and some rags. I actually stifled a laugh as the guard looked away. Under the plate was parchment and a quill and ink were hidden in the napkin with my utensils.

"Come back later for the parchment and follow the instructions I give you," then I thanked her quietly and she left. I sat down on my cot, pushed the food aside, and began to write. I wrote and wrote for a little bit. Late at night when the candles were lit and I heard the snores of the guard watching me, Jada crept down to my cell. I jumped up and handed her the folded paper.

"Jada, I need you to keep this paper and pass it down to your children, and then have them pass it down their children, okay? I've written a small note on it so the first receiver will know what to do with it."

"But.. I don't understand," she stammered.

"Just go," I said quickly as the guard stirred. She nodded, turned, and sprinted off silently.

An invisible force lifted off my shoulders and I found it easier to breathe. Lying down on my cot I tried to go to sleep. But all I was able to do was stare at the stone walls that imprisoned me. At least, until dawn came. THen, suddenly, the tears started to fall until my face was wet. I shut my eyes and saw Arthur behind my eyelids, anger and hurt on his face.

* * *

**1998, Malfoy Manor, cellar**

Harry and Ron were hopelessly trying to find a way out. Hermione had been left alone up there with Bellatrix Lestrange, who had begun to torture her because her screams reverberated through the whole manor. Ron was angered, yelling Hermione's name and running at the door. Harry felt in his pockets for anything they could use. His fingers touched something rough and papery. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was a letter addressed to he and Ron.

"Ron. Ron! Come here, quick," Harry interrupted Ron's fit.

Ron, fuming, came over.

"How's a paper going to help us?" he asked angrily.

"Look," Harry said calmly.

Ron gazed closer and his eyes widened at what was writing on top.

"To Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley  
Malfoy Manor  
Late March, 1998."

"What?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Let's read it," Harry suggested. And they began to read.

"Hello, Harry and Ron, it's me, Hermione Granger. If you're reading this, this letter has been successfully passed down 862 years into the future. Passed down by Ron's very great, great grandmother to Mr. Weasley's father who put the letter in a safe vault in Gringotts, until it was given to Mrs. Weasley after they married. Mr. Weasley wondered how he could have married the woman who, after the note on the letter was read, was supposed to retrieve the letter. She, unnoticed by you two, stuck the letter in your belongings before we went on the run. I am currently in Camelot, Britain. Yes, the Camelot in Arthurian legend. Pause for your gasps. You've discovered this in your jacket as you're trapped in the cellar, haven't you? I need you both to know that I am fine. I got away from Bellatrix, but it seems I got a little too far away, doesn't it? Try your hardest to get away, okay? Anything, but just protect each other. I can't explain my whole story. I can at least give you some information though. I fell in love. Ron, I'm sorry... I'd always thought you were the one for me. But I'm afraid I was wrong. I fell in love with future king, Prince Arthur Pendragon. I made new friends, all under the assumed identity of a princess. But my magic has been discovered. So, as I am writing this letter, I am locked in a dungeon as the dark of night slowly brightens to dawn, when I am to burn at the stake. I guess my love wasn't enough to overcome Arthur's opinions on magic his father had etched into him. Don't be afraid for me. I'll be okay. I'll be with Dumbledore, won't I? I'll be somewhere better. I can see the rays of sunlight coming into the small barred window in my cell. I wish I could give you my whole story because it's one I could never dream of reading in any book. It's too late for me. But you can make it. I love you both. I'm sorry I can't tell you in person. Good-bye.

With love,  
Hermione Jean Granger"

The stains of a few fallen tears were forever etched on the parchment as were Hermione's last words to Harry and Ron. The two looked at each other and seemed unable to speak. Finally Harry cleared his throat.

"She wasn't just intelligent," said Harry with a grim smile. "She was our sister."

Ron stuck his hands in his pocket, looked down with a pained expression on his face, and Harry folded the letter, carefully placing it in the chest pocket, close to his heart.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw faint light streaming through my barred window. I sat up and smiled, trembling from head to toe.

"You can get out," I whispered. "You'll make it, and you will win, Harry. I love you two. I'm proud to be a Gryffindor. Proud to be a student of Hogwarts."

I dangled my legs over the cot and stood up, my legs like jelly.

"Mum and Dad, you'll never remember I even existed," I kept going. "You'll be happy."

Two guards came over and opened the door to my cell. They took my arms and pulled me out to leave the dungeons.

"Time to go," I muttered softly.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello! You've all probably come here expecting a gorgeous new chapter am I right? I hope I'm right! :L But I have to tell you the bad news. The story is ending. I will not be continuing it any longer.**

**LOL, NOPE. The story is my pride and joy, it will be done! Even if I'm close to death I will finish this story that sprouts and flourishes from my vivid imagination! Look at me using flowery imagery! Anyway, apart from the dramatic exaggeration, this story will not be discontinued. Sorry if this disappoints you. Or maybe it makes you happy. I don't have telepathy OK? So, as you can see the story is coming to an end, one with such a twist I expect to receive reviews quicker than ever. OK, you probably already know my plan but you don't know my plan AFTER my first plan! Because I've got the first plan, see, and then another that proceeds the former plan, which is exactly the latter plan after the previous dastardly idea I've come up with!- Yeah... I'm not funny. I'll just be sticking to my writing skills then (if I even have any, I mean, I must have some if you lot are still subscribed to this right?) So, I love you faithful readers as much as J.K. Rowling loves her Potterheads! I'll be trying to update this weekend. JUst publishing this note so no one gets frustrated that I don't update fast. I've got a busy schedule right now until March or so (oh, my birthday is in March. WINKWINK.) Plus I'm always nervous to update around parents. I get paranoid for no reason.. ANYWAY, YOU'LL SEE AN UPDATE SOON. BYE! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**So, I'm here to give you what you've all been waiting for. The dreaded chapter. Dawn has approached and Hermione has reached the end. What will happen? If you really want to experience the chapter, listen to the song Wait by M83. I have been planning to use that song for this chapter for about a year, a little under? I've been thinking of this chapter for a LONG time. This song is one of those songs that wrenches your heart and gives you such a giddy yet sad feeling inside. This is that song for me. SO, yeah. I've tried to time the song to fit with the chapter, but since I'm a fast reader I have to read it an a more, erm, average rate? I read it slower so it would probably fit more with anyone reading this (unless you read as quickly as me! :)**

* * *

Before we got far the guards made sure to put shackles on my wrists. Very intelligent of them. Really. As if I could do anything to get away.

As I was being pulled away to the courtyard down a long corridor I let my mind wander on anything else but what was to come. I thought about the first time I'd met Harry and Ron officially. They had seemed rather annoyed by me. I was so bossy and quite a know-it-all. I was a nuisance to them, interfering in things that weren't my business. But then the pair saved me from the troll and we became the trio. From year one to year six we did it all together, fought together, fought with each other, laughed together, cried together (well, I did at least), and stuck together through the worst of times. I smiled at all the good memories. My heart pounded harder when I thought of Arthur and I and the things we did. The hugs. The wonderful kisses. The fights. I suppose the whole 'your life flashes before your eyes' thing is somewhat true. It's better to think about anything else then what is happening.

"Stop."

I turned around with the guards dragging me along and Arthur stood behind us, arms crossed and a fierce expression on his handsome face.

"Sire, we must leave to the courtyard now," one of the guards said, sounding a little intimidated.

"First I must have a few words with the prisoner," Arthur told them, not looking at me.

"About what?" the other asked a little too roughly. "We have specific orders from the King."

"And my father gave me specific orders to explain a few things to the traitor," Arthur replied acidly.

The guard cowered slightly and appeared flustered.

"Er, sorry, Sire," he said, the skin I could see under his head armor a bright red.

"It does not matter," Arthur said, finally looking at me. "I must speak to her alone."

"But-"

"Remember your place!"

The guards bowed, exchanged bewildered glances, and left us alone. I looked down at my feet and smiled coolly. I didn't really hate Arthur for his rejection, deep down. But I didn't have it in me to act sweet.

"Like the shackles?" I asked, holding them up so he could see the redness of my wrists. "They're almost completely cutting off my circulation."

Arthur looked unsure as to if he wanted to laugh at my dry humor or look ashamed. I shrugged.

"Look, whatever you have to say, get it over with. Delaying my death isn't the most exciting feeling in the world."

Arthur took a moment and spoke. "I'm very sorry about this. But my father is right to exterminate all magic from this kingdom to protect the people-"

"I get it already, must we go over this again?" I sighed in frustration.

"Do not interrupt me!" Arthur said loudly, a forced anger in his voice as he grabbed my chained wrists and pulled my closer. My heart hammered in my chest. Arthur had me extremely close. He brought his arm over to the side of my dress skirt and very discreetly, slid his hand into the nearly invisible pocket. A long object slid out of his long sleeve and into my pocket. Suddenly all my confusion and fear disappeared. I glanced up and our eyes met. I understood.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"I've had time to think things over," Arthur said gently, warily. He seemed to be looking into my eyes deeply, as if delving for more answers to questions I didn't know. "I... I realize now that you are not evil. I realize I've always been.. erm.."

"Been what?" I asked softly.

"Been... been in love with you," he finished firmly, with more confidence.

"That wasn't too hard to say, was it?" I smiled, speaking in a sad voice.

"No," Arthur agreed, "I only wish I had more opportunities to say it."

I shook my head. "You'll get in trouble. I can't let you get into horrible trouble."

"It's all worth it if you live," Arthur replied quickly. "Let me come with you. We'll be together and no one will ever find us."

It was a tempting offer. Take Arthur back to my time and live out our lives in peace? Never be apart?

"No," I finally told him.

Arthur's bright eyes seemed to dull. "No?"

I put my hand to his cheek, the other lifted up with it.

"I can't do that," I told him honestly. "You have a life here, Arthur. A whole kingdom that will be yours one day when Uther is gone. If you aren't here... what will happen?"

Arthur didn't answer, he simply looked disappointed. I shook my head again.

"This kingdom will fall, that's what. Your people will have no king and darkness will fall over Camelot. The whole future would be affected by this decision. You have a duty Arthur. And you will make a great king. The best Camelot will ever have. But unfortunately, I will not.."

A lump formed in my throat. I hastily cleared my throat.

"I will not be able to be by your side as you change the way things are," I finished.

"I don't want you to go," he seemed vulnerable now, a side of him I wasn't used to.

"I have to. This is how it has to be," I sounded as if I was convincing myself more than him. I looked at my hand touching his cheek and lowered it against my wishes. Our gazes connected again and Arthur pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I brought the shackles over his head. I didn't want to go either. I pulled away, still with my arms around his neck.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

"You can't," I said sadly.

We stood in silence. I lifted my arms over his head. I brought my hand to my face and covered my eyes, blinking back tears.

"I-"

I choked on the tears and I didn't know what to do. I took a shaky breath and started over, moving my hand away from my face.

"I love you," I pushed out tearfully.

Arthur actually smiled, as if he finally understood. It was a pained but understanding smile.

"And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it, Hermione Granger-"

"Sire, we must go now," the guards reappeared, saying it firmly. There was no more delaying it. I stifled a sob, turned, and resumed my place as prisoner. We kept walking. I forced myself to not look back.

Out to the courtyard we went and thoughts flew around in my head, a plan forming rapidly. It had to be timed perfectly. In the middle of the courtyard was a large bonfire-ish sort of setup, obviously meant for me. The King was up on his balcony with Morgana by his side. Gaius and Merlin watched from the side on my level, looking helpless and sorrowful. A large crowd of people had formed, most watching in terror and a few in pity. THe guards halted with me and Uther came forward.

"All magic and sorcery is banned in the kingdom of Camelot," he spoke loudly. "Today a sorceress who is also an fake princess will be burnt at the stake for her crimes."

He nodded to the guards.

"I'm coming, boys," I muttered. As the pair turned to face me and got ready to push my towards the large setup, I kicked up. One of them groaned and the other became distracted by his partner. As he looked down I kicked up again, making his head knock back. I whipped out my wand and many gasps and screams sounded in the courtyard.

_"Alohamora!" _I pointed at the shackles. They clicked and fell on the ground. As the guard I'd kicked the second time came at me I reached for his sword and jabbed him. He fell down and the other charged, his sword in the position to attack.

"Seize her! Arthur, go!" Uther yelled in anger.

Everything became scattered around me as people ran and knights came forward. I quickly parried a hit by the armed guard and ran. I didn't want to have to hurt Arthur and his men.

_"Accio time potion!" _I yelled as I sprinted. Something came zooming towards me in second as I ran for what seemed to be a stairwell in a tower. The men were gaining on me, although I noticed Arthur wasn't moving as fast as I knew he could. Yelling and the clacking of footsteps were the only sounds that reached my ears. I pushed myself up the steps. I burst out of a door and found myself on the roof, wand in one hand, the small vial in the other. I ran to the edge and looked down. What could I do?

I looked around and remembered to lock the door behind me with a spell. There was another tower door nearby! The knights would be running up the other one while I went back down the one on the left! I started for the new door when some guards came pouring out. I backed up to go back to the other door when that one completely burst open, literally, and Arthur and his men came through. Uther was with the guards on the left, looking very satisfied.

"You didn't think you'd get away so easily, did you, sorceress?" he questioned haughtily.

I backed up to the edge. His expression flickered immediately.

"Seize her!"

I popped open the vial and downed the golden liquid hastily as the guard approached.

_Malfoy Manor, 1998, after I went back in time._

I repeated the thought mentally. The guards reached for my arm and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I pushed against him so he lost balance, though he still held me. I turned my head slowly to look over at Arthur, shut my eyes, and toppled over the edge with the guard.

* * *

**I listened to the song while reading and it stopped perfectly at the end of the chapter. I'm so sorry, you're all going to hate me. But it's not over. You're lucky I decided against another painful idea I was going to incorporate in a few more chapters, or you'd send me hate mail. :P I wanted this chapter to be perfect since I'd been thinking about it forever, so I hope it was okay. I'm in so much pain just looking over it. It hurts to read this myself. I had to incorporate the Rose and 10 lines there, it was perfect and heartbreaking. Currently watching Sherlock alone with tears in my eyes over this.**


	30. Chapter 30

**SOrry about the slow update. I'm guessing you're used to it by now. Life goes on. But I try hard to keep writing. I've gone over my paused stories on here and I want to keep working on them. Once this story's over I suppose I'll get back to them. I'm so proud of this story. So far it's gotten amazing reception and it's got to be my longest story (sad, right?) Thanks for sticking with me! The escape from the cellar is a bit rough, it's late and I'm just sort of going over it briefly so it's not completely correct in some details. **

**Song: Maria's Sacrifice by Christian Henson (You don't have to listen to it but it sort of fits, if you've ever seen the Secret of Moonacre. I love strange movies...)**

* * *

As I fell I didn't feel anything. I didn't hear anything. It was just me floating, suspended. I didn't dare open my eyes. I still had my wand in my hand though and the guard was close. I cast a quick spell to levitate him when he reached the ground and then let my muscles relax again. Then there was a sudden tugging in my stomach and a cool sensation came over me. I felt myself whirling and falling through nothingness. I wondered what it looked like if I opened my eyes but I kept them firmly shut. Without warning I dropped and that's when I started gripping for something as I fell. I hit the ground hard and warily I opened my eyes.

I was back in Malfoy Manor. In Wiltshire. In 1998. Back to my timeline. I wasn't sure whether I should cry or laugh or scream. I had to be quick though, if I was back, that meant Death Eaters were everywhere. I took a quick glance around the room I'd been tortured in. I gave an involuntary shiver. Where was the cellar? I took a moment to check my surroundings. A neat, cold room with lavish furniture and a desk. A fireplace. A glass case on the wall with two glistening swords in an X held within. I ran towards a dark wooden door and opened it cautiously. I heard yells.

"GET HER!"

I shut it hurriedly and flipped around to lean against it. My gaze wandered to a corner of the large room and I spied a staircase going down. I sighed in relief and started to run over to the stairs when black smoke filled my area and Bellatrix landed to my left. I froze and she gave me a menacing look that was even angrier than I'd seen her before. I started to tremble.

"I came to make sure you wouldn't run back in here, you little dirty Mudblood," she hissed. I backed up as she gripped her wand by her side.

"Did you really think you'd get away? You, a stupid little girl? You're as stupid as your Muggle parents, aren't you?" she seethed.

A sudden wave of courage overcame me inside and I smiled back at her.

"Actually, I did just get away a few seconds ago," I told her a matter-of-factly. "You're just too stupid to realize this is me from after I escaped. I'm back from going back in time. You'll never know what happened. The past me is long gone now, Bellatrix Lestrange. Now everything that has happened is set in stone. It's all a fixed point."

Bellatrix's already dark face was even more contorted with anger and hatred.

"I'm going to kill you now. No matter what happened, you'll still die and the Dark Lord will come to take the boy," she told me with a gleeful laugh.

She came closer and I backed up into the wall.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! LIKE THE REST OF YOUR STUPID FRIENDS!" she shrieked happily.

"NO!" I screamed, kicking her hard in the stomach. She staggered back, giving me time to flip around, smashing the glass case with an object I'd grabbed off the desk beforehand. I climbed onto the desk and grabbed a sword, jumping down.

"Now we fight my way," I told her with a glare.

She looked bewildered at first but then aimed her wand at me. I reached for my own in my pocket as she yelled,"_Accio sword!_"

I ducked as the second sword flew right past me and into her long, pale hands.

"Fine with me," she sneered, striking at me. I parried the hit and our swords clinked against each other, metal against metal, good against evil.

"You're not bad, for a Mudblood," she breathed out as we pushed on our swords, neither budging from behind the blades. My muscles cried out for me to give up but I refused. They needed me in the cellar.

"I had a good teacher," I responded through clenched teeth. With a loud groan I pushed her back. She brought the sword up to strike down on me when I blocked it from under. She teetered off-balance. I whirled around and kicked her. She slid on the floor and her weapon flew out of her hand and clattered to the floor a few feet away.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" I yelled with my sword already thrown down, catching her wand before she could get it. Bellatrix gazed up at me, defenseless and full of hatred. I came close to her, my wand forward and the tip pushing right into her ribs.

"I could do away with you right now for what you did to me," I hissed. "I could torture you endlessly."

Bellatrix grinned wickedly. "Do it. Torture me. Show me what I did, I dare you."

I stared long and hard at her. Then I backed away, my wand still in my hand precariously.

"I'm not like you," I said coldly. Her expression changed to one of surprise. I flicked my wand to gag her and tie her wrists. She sat still. I kept my eyes on her, locked the doors, and ran down the cellar steps. I opened the door with a spell and listened. Everything was quiet. I stepped in and two figures came from either side of me and grabbed me.

"LET HER GO, DEATH EATER!" one yelled in the struggle. I screamed and punched and kicked. Wait.. they'd called me the Death Eater?

"Protego!" I yelled clearly. They immediately flew back from me. Somehow all the lights clicked on and found myself staring at Harry and Ron, the latter holding his Deluminator.

"Hermione?" they both asked in confusion. I threw myself at them but bounced off my Shield. I let it down quickly and rushed again.

"Harry! Ron!" I squeezed them both. It felt good to be back with them.

"But... your letter... how are you alive?" Ron asked skeptically.

"We thought you were... gone," Harry added gloomily.

"I've got Bellatrix tied up above, I'll explain later, but we have to go!" I urged them.

"What's going on?" a familiar airy voice asked. I turned to shine the light on Luna Lovegood, who looked unhealthily skinny and ragged. A haggard Ollivander came forward alone with a curious looking goblin and Dean Thomas.

"Hermione?" All but Ollivander and the goblin asked.

"Come on, we have to go!" I said hurriedly. I turned to the staircase when the door slammed shut. I sprinted towards it and grabbed the bars.

"No, no, no!" I moaned in exasperation. "What happened?"

Someone descended down the staircase. Ron turned the bright lamps out immediately. Bellatrix came down followed by Wormtail.

"I can do wandless magic, stupid girl," Bellatrix snarled. "Take her wand, Wormtail."

Bellatrix turned and went back up. I heard doors opening above. How could this have happened? If only I hadn't been so stupid! But I couldn't just kill Bellatrix, that would affect the future and possibly create a paradox. If she hadn't chased me back to Camelot all the events that had happened would have changed. I would have stayed there! Cordelius probably wouldn't have even been involved. Her dying in Camelot wouldn't affect anything since it was herself from now dying in a different time, but killing her now would be catastrophic. She had to live to keep time from completely crashing.

Wormtail opened the door timidly, his wand on anyone who shifted. He was jittery and still acted like a rat. He tugged my wand out of my hands and turned on the boys quickly after, as if they were going to pounce on him in any second. Harry and Ron exchanged looks and Harry came closer to Wormtail. Wormtail looked back nervously. Then Harry just pounced, his hand over Wormtail's mouth. Wormtail didn't think to use his wand but instead clamped his silver hand around Harry's throat. I rushed forward and Ron and I tried to pry the hand away but it was so strong. Harry was choking.

"Harry!" I gasped, trying to pull Wormtail away.

"You're going to kill me?" Harry choked, attempting to prize off the metal fingers. "After I saved your life? You owe me, Wormtail!"  
The silver fingers slackened visibly. I didn't expect that. Harry wrenched himself free, obviously astonished, keeping his hand over Wormtail's mouth.

"And we'll have that," whispered Ron, tugging Wormtail's wand from his other hand.

Wandless, helpless, Wormtail's pupils dilated in terror. His eyes had slid from Harry's face to something else. His own silver fingers were moving inexorably toward his own throat.

"No -"

Without pausing to think, Harry tried to drag back the hand, but there was no stopping it. The silver tool that Voldemort had given his most cowardly servant had turned upon its disarmed and useless owner; Wormtail was reaping his reward for his hesitation, his moment of pity; he was being strangled before their eyes.

"No!"

Ron had released Wormtail too, and together he and Harry tried to pull the crushing metal fingers from around Wormtail's throat, but it was no use. Wormtail was turning blue.

"Relashio!" said Ron, pointing the wand at the silver hand, but nothing happened; Wormtail dropped to his knees. Wormtail's eyes rolled upward in his purple face; he gave a last twitch, and was still.

I covered my mouth and stared as Wormtail slid to the ground. Harry and Ron looked horrified as well. The other's in the cellar were silent.

"You couldn't have stopped it," Ollivander said in his quivering voice. I took my wand and gripped it tight.

"Let's-"

A loud pop echoed in the cellar and I jumped. I heard scuffling and assumed I wasn't the only one who'd been startled. Ron used the Deluminator to bring the lights on once again.

"Dobby?" I asked in disbelief.

"Harry Potter," he squeaked in the tiniest quiver of a voice, "Dobby has come to rescue you."

"But how did you – ?" I started to ask.

"You can Disapparate out of this cellar?" Harry asked Dobby, who nodded, his ears flapping. "And you can take humans with you?"

Dobby nodded again.

"Right. Dobby, I want you to grab Luna, Dean, Griphook, and Mr. Ollivander, and take them – take them to –"

"Bill and Fleur's," Ron said. "Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth!"

The elf nodded for a third time.

"And then come back," Harry said. "Can you do that, Dobby?"

"Of course, Harry Potter," whispered the little elf. He hurried over to Mr. Ollivander, who appeared to be barely conscious. He took one of the wandmaker's hands in his own, then held out the other to Luna and Dean, neither of whom moved.

"Harry, we want to help you!" Luna whispered.

"We can't leave you here," Dean said.

"Go, both of you! We'll see you at Bill and Fleur's," I told them hurriedly.

"Go!" Harry beseeched to Luna and Dean. "Go! We'll follow, just go!"

They caught hold of the elf's outstretched fingers. There was another loud crack, and Dobby, Luna, Dean, and Ollivander vanished.

"What was that?" Lucius Malfoy shouted from over our heads. "Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?"

I gulped and stared at Harry and Ron. "It's now or never."

They nodded and we shot up the steps, ready to attack. The room, from what I saw in my rush, was occupied by Draco, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, and Bellatrix. Ron sprinted ahead of us.

"Expelliarmus!" he roared, pointing Wormtail's wand at Bellatrix, and hers flew into the air and was caught by Harry, who had sprinted after Ron. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Greyback wheeled about; I yelled, "Stupefy!" and Lucius Malfoy collapsed onto the hearth. Jets of light flew from Draco's, Narcissa's, and Greyback's wands; Harry threw himself to the floor, rolling behind a sofa to avoid them. I attempted to follow him when Bellatrix caught me and dragged me to her. I struggled against her grip as she tugged my wand out of my hand.

"Drop your wands," she whispered. "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"

Ron stood rigid, clutching Wormtail's wand. Harry straightened up, still holding Bellatrix's.

"I said, drop them!" she screeched, pressing the blade into my throat. I didn't dare gulp. The blade felt cool on my skin and I could feel the skin slowly breaking...

"All right!" Harry shouted, and he dropped Bellatrix's wand onto the floor at his feet, Ron did the same with Wormtail's. Both raised their hands to shoulder height.

"Good!" she leered. "Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!"

"Now," Bellatrix said softly, as Draco hurried back to her with the wands. "Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood. I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight."

I felt my stomach flip upside down. Just the thought of Greyback near me nauseated me. At the last word there was a peculiar grinding noise from above. We all looked upward in time to see the crystal chandelier tremble; then, with a creak and an ominous jingling, it began to fall. Bellatrix was directly beneath it; dropping me, she threw herself aside with a scream. The chandelier crashed to the floor in an explosion of crystal and chains, falling towards me. I jumped by Bellatrix and covered my face with one arm, retrieving my wand with the other.

As Ron ran to pull help me up, Harry took the chance: He leapt over an armchair and wrested the three wands from Draco's grip, pointed all of them at Greyback, and yelled, "Stupefy!" The werewolf was lifted off his feet by the triple spell, flew up to the ceiling and then smashed to the ground.

As Narcissa dragged Draco out of the way of further harm, Bellatrix sprang to her feet, her hair flying as she brandished the silver knife; but Narcissa had directed her wand at the doorway.

"Dobby!" she screamed and even Bellatrix froze. "You! You dropped the chandelier – ?"

The tiny elf trotted into the room, his shaking finger pointing at his old mistress.

"You must not hurt Harry Potter," he squeaked.

"Kill him, Cissy!" Bellatrix shrieked, but there was another loud crack, and Narcissa's wand too flew into the air and landed on the other side of the room.

"You dirty little monkey!" bawled Bellatrix. "How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you defy your masters?"

"Dobby has no master!" squealed the elf. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

"Ron, catch – and GO!" Harry yelled, throwing one of the wands to him. Harry, Ron and I seized Dobby's hand and spun on the spot to Disapparate.

As we turned into darkness I caught one last view of the drawing room of the pale, frozen figures of Narcissa and Draco, of the streak of red that was Ron's hair, and a blue of flying silver, as Bellatrix's knife flew across the room at the place where he was vanishing – Bill and Fleur's . . . Shell Cottage . . . Bill and Fleur's . . .

We had disappeared into the unknown; all I could do was repeat the name of the destination and hope that it would suffice to take us there. It was like when I'd taken Gaius's potion to return here. I could feel a stinging sensation in my neck where Bellatrix's blade had broken skin. Dobby's hand jerked in mine; I wondered whether the elf was trying to take charge, to pull them in the right direction, and tried, by squeezing the fingers, to indicate that that was fine with us. . . .

And then we hit solid earth and I smelled salty air. I fell to my knees, relinquished Dobby's hand, and attempted to breathe after the catastrophic experience.

I squinted around through the darkness. There seemed to be a cottage a short way away under the wide starry sky, and I thought I saw movement outside it.

"Is this Shell Cottage?" I whispered, clutching the my wand, ready to fight if he needed to. "Have we come to the right place?"

I looked around weakly. The little elf stood feet from us.

"DOBBY!" Harry yelled.

The elf swayed slightly, stars reflected in his wide, shining eyes. Harry, Ron, Dobby and I looked down at the silver hilt of the knife protruding from the elf's heaving chest.

"No!" I yelled.

"Dobby – no – HELP!" Harry bellowed toward the cottage, toward the people moving there. "HELP!"

A dark stain was spreading across Dobby's front, and that he had stretched out his own arms to Harry with a look of supplication. Harry caught him and laid him sideways on the cool grass.

"Dobby, no, don't die, don't die –"

The elf's eyes found him, and his lips trembled with the effort to form words.

"Harry . . . Potter . . ."

And then with a little shudder the elf became quite still, and his eyes were nothing more than great glassy orbs, sprinkled with light from the stars they could not see. I held on to Ron and sobbed into his shoulder.


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm back with another chapter which I hope will answer some questions I've received. Just finished watching Reichenbach Fall. I can't handle Moffat anymore, I'm so done with him. He hurts me. And I've yet to see the end of Merlin and even if it isn't movie it probably is him. All the pain in fandoms leads back to him. And Gwen, just because I hate her. Yeah. Song lyrics in chapter are from Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey, and I sort of skipped a few after "promise you'll remember that you're mine" and all that. My main inspiration for Armione is Kiwwichann on Youtube, especially her video Promise You'll Remember. She makes amazing videos, I made one Armione and it completely stunk because I used horrid free footage off Youtube and it took me until 4 in the morning when I made it because I had to time everything perfectly and cut the footage and turn it black and white. Yeah. If you want to see the piece of rubbish my username is thebookgeek13. **

* * *

**"I will love you 'til the end of time,**

**I would wait a million years.**

**Promise you'll remember that you're mine..."**

Fleur and Bill had been completely surprised we'd shown up, half of us being trapped in a cellar for months, me literally just coming back from a whole piece of history, and a dead elf in Harry's arms.

Harry stayed outside to bury Dobby. He didn't use magic to dig. Fleur quietly made some tea, not pushing us to speak. She and Bill went into the next room and I heard murmuring. Ron and I were left along in the small, cozy kitchen with mugs of steaming hot tea.

I didn't know what to say. It felt like it had been years since we'd seen each other. He merely held his cup as he leaned against the wall by the window, and I could feel his eyes on me as I sipped silently and stared at the wooden table I sat at.

"You wrote us that letter," he finally said. "What.. I mean, what exactly happened. You know, when she... when she tortured you?"

I froze mid-sip and gulped, holding the mug in both hands and staring at it. Then I looked up.

"She was torturing me," I said in a cracked voice. "Then I saw it. On her neck. A Time-Turner. I grabbed it and I... I just ran. I ended up back in Camelot and I was there for a bit. Pretended to be a princess and met King Arthur, Merlin..."

"You met Merlin?" Ron sputtered wildly.

"He was really young though," I continued," and actually rather awkward and clumsy. Not yet the great and powerful Merlin we learned about in History of Magic."

"Right," Ron nods, still looking baffled. "And..?"

"And I... well, Bellatrix came back to find me and then some Dark wizard named Cordelius wanted to kill her so he followed her back in time, laid a trap for me, and ended up killing Bellatrix and almost me. But I... well, he's gone now. At least, then he is. The him that exists now has already gone back in time to kill Bellatrix so he no longer exists in this timeline. I was caught with my magic and sentenced to be burnt at the stake but..."

I gulped and stopped myself.

"I.. I got out myself," I lied, the feeling of Arthur slipping his hand into my pocket to drop my wand in it returning and hitting me hard. "I wrote the letter in my cell as dawn approached and gave it to a girl I knew, who turned out to be your great, great, great, great... well, very great grandmother. She passed it down to be given to you and Harry. Then I had a potion that someone made for me and it brought me forward to our time again before they could kill me."

"How was Bellatrix still alive back at the manor if she was killed?" Ron questioned.

"I got back here before she left to go back in time to get me. She's still stupid enough she'll go back in time to kill me so I can't save you all," I replied. "But it will all go as it went when I was there and she'll die back then but her self now is just about to go back and find me. If I'd killed her I'd have practically created a paradox. With her dead, I'd never have been found by her in Camelot and things would have ended up differently. I wouldn't have returned to not kill her so she could go back and well..."

Ron looked confused so I stopped. We sat in silence for a few other seconds before he opened his mouth again.

"So... this Arthur bloke," Ron cleared his throat. "I read what you wrote and... I.. I don't know what exactly to say about it."

I blushed, forgetting I'd told them in my letter about my love for Arthur.

"I'm sorry, Ron," I apologized softly.

"But he's back in time," Ron said with hope in his voice. "I mean, you won't see him again. Would you... I guess I'm asking if I, if I've still got a chance..."

Tears came into my eyes and I couldn't say anything. I couldn't love anyone else. Not after what had happened.

"I guess that answers it," Ron said dully by the window.

I felt guilty but there was no point pretending I liked him when my heart belonged to Arthur. I sniffed quietly and wiped away some tears already streaking down my face.

**"Baby can you see through the tears?..."**

"It doesn't matter," Ron spoke firmly. "You're still my best friend and I'm always here for you. You know that."

"I know," I tried to say clearly. "Thank you."

Ron turned and slowly strode out of the room. I let out a sob and then it all came out. I put my head in my arms and sobbed on the table.

**"I will love you 'til the end of time."**

* * *

The battle had already occurred. So many had died. Hogwarts had been torn apart, stone by stone. Everyone suffered that day.

I think no one suffered more than Harry.

Because he felt it all on him. I was so worried for him. I didn't want him to die.

But everything is okay now. Voldemort is gone once and for all. Most Death Eaters have been captured and put in Azkaban if not dead.

Harry's back with Ginny. Ron has found a half-blood with who was in Hufflepuff and she's a sweet girl. They're to be married in October, which is four months away. As for me? I'm still on my own. I haven't gone to fix my parents' memories yet because I'm just not quite ready for it. I feel selfish but... I'm still recuperating. I'm going back to Hogwarts to complete my seventh year and hopefully get a job in the Ministry of Magic to fight for the rights of elves and other creatures in the wizarding world, then go get my parents. I want to go back to Camelot, and deep in my heart, I know I want to. But Arthur has probably already moved on and married Guinevere, just like he's supposed to. His kingdom has never been higher. And I'm not meant to be there.

I sit in a room in the Leaky Cauldron as I wait for the time when I head to King's Cross to approach. I stand up from my chair, the dusty floor creaking under me and step over to the grimy window. London has never looked so welcoming.

Yet at the same time, I've never felt so alone.

**~THE END~**


	32. Chapter 32

**I hope my ending wasn't that terrible. It honestly wasn't completely gorgeous but it was to the point. I've written the Battle of Hogwarts so many times I didn't have the heart to do it again. Besides, most of you should already know what happened. I kind of just wanted it to end after all the work I've done for this story. 31 chapters? My longest story I believe. **

**Besides, I need to finish a dozen more stories. I need to be dedicated to them now.**

**But guess what?...**

**SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL!**

**Yes. A sequel, if you didn't get the point. There will be one eventually. Soon. Maybe I'll work on it this summer. But this story isn't over, I can't just leave it hanging like that! There's a whole new plot, Hermione ending up back where she doesn't ever think she'll return, and a love triangle! Who can resist a love triangle come guys, siriusly. But I'll be working on my Hermione in Slytherin story now and planning some Doctor Who stories and such. Thank you from the lasting support you've all given me on this story. I feel so accomplished. Thank you. Pass the story on! Don't forget me! :D **

**Love,**

**Em xox**


	33. Alternate Ending

**Here's a funny alternate ending, totally warped twist to the story I thought would be interesting!**

As I fell I didn't feel anything. I didn't hear anything. It was just me floating, suspended. I didn't dare open my eyes. I still had my wand in my hand though and the guard was close. I cast a quick spell to levitate him when he reached the ground and then let my muscles relax again. Then there was a sudden tugging in my stomach and a cool sensation came over me. I felt myself whirling and falling through nothingness. I wondered what it looked like if I opened my eyes but I kept them firmly shut. Without warning I dropped and that's when I started gripping for something as I fell. I hit the ground hard and warily I opened my eyes.

I found myself in the strangest place. It seemed to be a large room, not even a room, with a giant console full of buttons in the middle that made strange beeping sounds and some occasional hissing. The walls were round and went high up with holes and fixtures in them. An orange glow filled the place and their were stairs and a pair of doors on one wall. I stood up slowly and walked over to the console with it's flashing lights.

"What is this place?" I asked myself aloud. Suddenly someone popped up from below on the opposite side of the console. He was tall, thin, his hair was brown and untameable. He wore a pin striped brown suit and converse. He was rather odd looking and had a shocked expression on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked in confusion.

"What?" he asked crazily.

"What is this place?" I gestured around the whole room.

"What?!" he asked again.

* * *

"So, Doctor," I said, calling the man by the odd name that accompanied his appearance after he'd told me to,"why am I in this... TARDIS you said?"

The Doctor folded his hands and nodded. "Time and Relative Dimension in Space... she can take me anywhere in time and space. But you, Hermione Granger... what were you doing before you ended up here?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "I was traveling back in time with magic..."

"Magic?!"

"Yes, Doctor."

"So, it is real," he murmured. "I suspected it all along, I mean, seeing some man named Albus Dumbledore in London one day with Donna... odd man, he was."

I resisted the urge to point out as far as oddity went, he and Dumbledore were probably in the same ranks.

"But HOW did I get in HERE?" I said again.

"Ah, wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff," he said quickly. "Must have something to do with us crossing paths in the time vortex, I think..."

"Time vortex?" I cried out.

"Yes, again, timey-wimey, as I said," the Doctor paced, deep in thought.

"Who's Donna?" I questioned.

"What are you talking about?" the Doctor replied quickly, trying to look like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"You said you met Dumbledore in London with some woman named Donna," I answered, pushing on. "Who's she?"

For a moment a sad stare took over the Doctor's face and I just knew Donna had been someone very important, just like Arthur had been to me, yet different.

"She was my companion," the Doctor cleared his throat.

"Companion?" I blushed.

"No! No, she was my traveling companion here in the TARDIS," the Doctor fixed his statement.

"Have you found a new companion?" I asked. "This TARDIS... does it work?"

"Want to try it out?" the Doctor looked excited now.

"Anywhere at anytime I like?" I said, a hint of doubt in my voice.

"Anywhere at any time," he repeated with a grin, his hands already on the console.

"Then... there is one place I need to go," I told him warily.

"Alright!" he jumped up happily. "Allonsy, Hermione!"

I gave him specific instructions and the Doctor danced around the console, pressing buttons. The TARDIS shook and rattled as we apparently blasted off through time and space. And I actually smiled.


	34. THE SEQUEL

**Hermione is back.**

**This time she's not alone.**

**She finds herself in Camelot once again, this time with Harry.**

**And she is forced to decide if she made the right choice.**

**With Arthur currently, or previously rather, in love with Guinevere,**

**King Uther dead,**

**and Morgana using her magic for vengeance,**

**Hermione must choose to either go back forward in time with Harry where it is safe...**

**or stay in Camelot and fight to save the lives of innocent people against a ruthless Morgana.**

**All the while, her hidden affections for a certain King resurfacing.**

**Time is of the essence in this fight against evil.**

**But will it be enough?**

**Look for the sequel to Back In Time  written by Emma Winslow titled:**

**Twice Upon A Time**

_**COMING IN SUMMER 2013.**_


End file.
